Por y para siempre
by angylopez
Summary: Al llegar al final de su viaje, Ash se despide de Serena prometiéndole volver a verla algún día, sin embargo éste tarda muchos años en cumplir con su promesa. Cuando la vuelve a ver, se da cuenta de lo diferente que está su amiga, incluso de lo distinta que es su vida a como la imaginaba. /AmourShipping, Ash x Serena/
1. Chapter 1: Otra vez

¡Hi!

Este fanfic está siendo publicado en un foro, pero decidí comenzar a publicarlo acá, ya que llevo casi la mitad. En fin, no tengo mucho qué decir, este fanfic es diferente al otro de AmourShipping que tengo. Está ubicado años después como pueden ver, espero les guste ^^

 **Notas/Avisos:**

1# Las edades se irán diciendo en los próximos capítulos, en todo caso de no haberlas puesto las pondré en una nota de autor.

2# Estaré publicando otras cosas (No Amour, tal vez Laserblade o Marisson), así que... bueno, eso es para quienes se preguntan cuándo continuo con mi otro fanfic.

3# El capítulo es corto, lo sé xD Pero no pensaba unir dos capítulos para tener uno, mejor lo dejé así.

4# Lamento si Ash está un poco OoC, pero se entiende un poquito por el salto de tiempo.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **"Por y para siempre"  
** _"Todo es posible, en la medida que tú lo creas posible"_

* * *

 **Capítulo I: "Otra vez"**

La escuchó murmurando algo, después notó su nerviosismo escondido bajo su sonrisa, también se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado físicamente. Aun así estaba seguro que ella no había cambiado mucho ―en la parte emocional al menos―. Él sonrió con amplitud. Habían pasado muchos años desde que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Una parte de su cabeza todavía sentía que aún no era real. Si de algo se había dado cuenta cuando se separaron, era que la extrañaría a ella, más de lo que pensaba.

Era inevitable que cada quién tomara su camino, dudó de volverla a ver. Ella parecía la más triste de los dos, sin embargo él había prometido que algún día, seguro se volverían a ver. Nunca lo olvido, y así lo cumplió. ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora? Ya no era un niño, así que sabía de antemano la reacción de ella.

La castaña siempre era una sorpresa agradable para él. Había aprendido bastante junto a ella y sus amigos, pero la castaña era interesante. A veces, notaba como se sonrojaba sin razón aparente, su nerviosismo, o el uso de sus palabras tan elocuentes para referirse a él, como si fuese _especial._ Y aunque lo quisiese negar eso le subía el ego. ¿Y de todas formas importaba? Es decir, si ella lograba subirle el ego, levantarle el ánimo y encima recordarle sus principios, ¿en realidad importaba si le hacía mal?

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo principal, que era el _por qué_ Serena hacía eso, tan extraño que en muchas ocasiones decidió ignorarlo.

Porque ella siempre hacía las cosas bien, pero a veces Serena parecía atorarse en sus palabras al hablarle. Porque la castaña parecía ser decidida a hacer algo y ya, pero si él estaba ahí dudaba, buscaba su opinión y eso estaba bien, sin embargo ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Y por qué especialmente con él?

Clemont era inteligente, el chico más listo y poco atlético que conocía, sin embargo ella pedía su opinión para algunas cosas. Bonnie era una niña, pero al fin y al cabo del género femenino, y aun así con respecto a su nuevo corte de cabello tomó más en cuenta su opinión.

Un día se dio cuenta de eso, de lo importante que era él era para la muchacha, pero no lo entendía. Al menos no de la forma en que _se supone_ que debería. Era un novato en eso y tampoco era como si él le prestase mucha atención a esas cosas. Sólo porque Serena era muy obvia en algunas ocasiones es que se daba cuenta, sino jamás lo notaría.

Con el tiempo notó más detalles. Y un día alguien se lo dijo sin rodeos: _'Tú le gustabas a Serena'_ , pero para entonces ella ya no estaba con él.

Nunca la fue a buscar, no tenía caso si eso había sido cuando ambos eran niños. Seguro ella ya estaba interesada en alguien más, porque Serena era la chica más social y linda que conocía. Además era bastante popular ―de eso se dio cuenta ya de mayor, entendió el por qué Trevor y Tierno se emocionaban con ella―.

¿Y él era suficientemente bueno para ella? No tenía ni idea de romance, de príncipes de cuentos, de ser súper caballeroso, atento y lindo con las chicas. Era un desastre y ella merecía algo mejor que un chico como él.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía él parado frente a ella?

―¿Hola? ―preguntó, dudoso.

La castaña reaccionó, se le acercó un poco, y parecía que un rubor empezaba a llenar su cara.

―Ash, ¿eres tú?

Él sacó de su bolsillo una de las fotos que había guardado de su viaje en Kalos. Serena la tomó entre sus manos que temblaban un poco.

La castaña lo supo, era él. Pasaron unos minutos para que hablara:

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ambos solían comprenderse con todo y silencios, sin embargo habían pasado tantos años. Ash hizo un intento de saber sí eso existía todavía, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió optar por conversar.

―Pues, después de tanto ―comenzó a hablar estirándose un poco―, podría venir de visita, ¿no?

―Y-yo ―tartamudeó aun sorprendida, exhaló e intentó tranquilizarse―. Sí, está bien… ¿dónde te quedarás?

―No lo sé ―contestó con simpleza, tenía cierta mirada risueña que ella recordaba―, ¿en tu casa tal vez?

Como siempre, ella se supo roja, él rio un poco.

¿Serena todavía estaría enamorada de él?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Revise lo que escribí, creo que no tengo faltas ortográficas (O ya ni me fije xDDD). Voy a seguir con este fanfic y el otro, no se preocupen.

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar un review/comentario en caso de que les haya dejado intriga, les haya agradado, o quieran leer más xD En fin, ¡gracias!

(La razón por la que publicaré con tiempo separado los capítulos ya escritos, es porque así no me adelanto tanto y así avanzo conforme actualizo, para que no esperen tanto c: xD)

En fin, nos leemos, ^^

 **Actualizado (Subido) el:** 05/04/2016.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	2. Chapter 2: Expectativa vs Realidad

¡Hi~!

Vengo a dejar otro capítulo.

Desconozco si en Pokémon existen otros lugares a parte de los centro pokémon para quedarse a dormir. De cualquier forma, si hay hospital para personas pues debe haber como un lugar donde renten departamentos xD

Hum, no sé qué dudas tengan, bueno… No sé qué más, xD Ok, ¡gracias por leer!

¡Notas!

1# Subiré semanalmente cada capítulo, aunque éste debía subirlo mañana, pero meh xD

2# ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y dejar sus Reviews!

3# Ahora sí, el fanfic tendrá unos giros que espero les gusten. En todo caso, no saquen tan rápido sus conclusiones y agradecería de corazón que siguieran leyendo, la historia apenas va comenzando.

4# Lamento cualquier falta cometida a lo largo del capítulo.

5# Las edades están así: Ash y Serena tiene 25 años, asumiendo que en la serie Ash tiene 10 años (Antes de que digan algo en contra, tomen en cuenta que esto es un fanfic, si Ash no tiene 10 en la serie, pues esto entonces sería un detalle pasable), en fin como iba, la cosa es que desde que se despidieron han pasado como unos 15 años.

Espero que les guste,

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon Company en general.

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"**

 _"No llores, ríe. No dudes, hazlo. No calles, grítalo. No desistas, vuelve a intentarlo"_

* * *

 **Capítulo II: "** Expectativa vs Realidad **"**

Miró de nuevo a la mujer, sí… porque ya no era una niña. Era una señorita, elegante y gentil, como solía ser de joven, pero ahora con porte y la altura de una dama. Era increíble pensar que había pasado tanto tiempo. También era alguien que había logrado de cierta forma, lo que quería y se había propuesto. Serena era dueña de una boutique en Ciudad Luminalia, además de ser muy conocida por sus diseños. Aún no conocía todo lo que hacía; apenas había pasado una semana desde su visita.

Optó por quedarse a vivir por un tiempo en un departamento, este quedaba cerca del edificio donde vivía la castaña y también cerca de negocio de la misma. Mientras la miraba atender a unas clientas observaba su alrededor. Su fiel Pikachu lo acompañaba a mirar el lugar, que en su opinión era muy 'Serena'. Movió su vista hacía la señorita, la notó sonriente hablando de lo que le apasionaba, y su mente regresó de inmediato a sus viajes con ella.

No podía comparar, eran dos puntos diferentes, la Serena de antes y la de actual. Ahora, cuando otra vez la tuvo en frente, se dio cuenta de la verdad, de cuánto le hacía falta. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, quizás la hubiese buscado mucho antes, pero era tarde para eso, o al menos para lo que creía, sería una muestra real del enamoramiento que solía tenerle ella a él. Se sintió un poco culpable, sin embargo… ¿En verdad hubiese actuado bien? Tal vez la hubiese lastimado, no estaba seguro de cómo su 'yo' más joven hubiese tomado todo aquello de los sentimientos.

Tosió un poco, tratando de calmarse. ¿Por qué siempre existía algo que cambiaba su vida? Es decir, no estaba muy seguro de que si lo que sentía por la castaña, era mucha nostalgia o en verdad, un cariño inmenso.

Estaba demasiado confundido. Durante los siete días que habían pasado juntos. Bueno, que la había visitado poco, se dio cuenta que ella actuaba un poco diferente. Eso, entonces significaba que aquello que sentía por él, se había esfumado.

Pero, ¿cómo culparla? Habían pasado muchos años, por lo que entendía nada dura para siempre. Y si sabía eso, ¿por qué se sentía como frustrado?

A lo mejor, el que Serena estuviera enamorada de él, lo hacía sentir bien de cierta forma, sin embargo eso era egoísta. Sería estarse alimentado de los sentimientos de ella, para subir su autoestima. Frunció el ceño, no entendía a donde sus pensamientos estaban llegando. Entonces comprendió que él no fue hecho para eso de 'amar', al menos no de forma romántica.

¿Se iba a rendir en comprender esos sentimientos?

—Ash —llamó la mujer con suavidad—. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

—Sí —contestó, feliz—. Oh, claro sólo si no estás muy ocupada —aclaró mientras posicionaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza—, no quiero molestarte.

—Para nada —respondió ella mientras reía un poco—. Siempre tomo un descanso a esta hora.

—Bien, vamos.

Salieron de la boutique, y él comenzó a pensar otra vez en miles de cosas. Entonces, Ash recordó que no le había preguntado todavía a ella si ya tenía _pareja_. Aunque según recordaba no era un tema muy fácil de hablar por parte de la chica. Suspiró e intentó convencerse que seguro que sí. De cualquier forma, ¿importaba?

Al convivir ahora con ella, su mente reaccionó ante lo genial que era la muchacha. No en el amplio sentido de pareja, sino como persona; como solía pensar de sus amistades. Ella era su amiga, sin embargo tenía unas inmensas ganas de preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos. Una parte de su consciencia recordó el por qué la fue a buscar. El amor unidireccional de ella lo hacía preguntarse muchas cosas, como el cuándo, cómo y por qué. Después de tanto le interesaba de cierta forma entender esos sentimientos. Por eso había decidido volverla a ver, tenía que cerrar de ese capítulo de su vida, esa incógnita escondida bajo su amistad y su promesa de volver a verse.

Movió su vista hacia ella, caminaba alegre sin ninguna preocupación. Debería sacar todas sus dudas de una vez, pero ahí estaba como alargando el asunto por quién sabe qué razón.

—¿Has visto a los demás? —preguntó Ash como si nada.

—¿Te refieres a nuestros amigos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sí de vez en cuando miró a Shauna, y a Korrina la veo seguido —respondió sonriente—. ¿Y tú no los has vuelto a ver?

—No, estos días he estado viendo un poco la ciudad, y a la única que he visto es a ti —comentó, relajado. No notó el sonrojo de ella.

—¿En serio? Pensé que… —se quedó a medias y dejó de hablar—. No te he preguntado todavía, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

Ash escuchó atento su pregunta y estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

—No lo sé —respondió, jovial—. ¿Sabes? No planeo mucho lo que voy a hacer cuando viajo, pero… creo que como un par de meses.

—Oh, qué bien —comentó alegre la modista—. Te dará tiempo para ver a Bonnie y Clemont.

—Sería fantástico, ya sabes, estar reunido los cuatro otra vez —habló con nostalgia, siendo ésta otra de las razones por las que había ido de nuevo ahí.

Serena miró a su compañero, preguntándose el por qué parecía tan diferente a cómo hace años. Él la volteó a ver y se vieron a los ojos, entonces un viento sopló llevándose consigo el sombrero de la castaña. Ash salió corriendo para atraparlo y cuando lo hizo se lo devolvió. Una especié de _**déjà vu**_ se presentó en ambos sintiéndose niños de nuevo. La castaña le sonrió y él posó su dedo en su nariz mientras reía.

Parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo, y un par de imágenes se presentaron en la mente de él. Un viento sopló un poco fuerte, aun así ellos desde hacía unos minutos que ya no se percataban de eso. La prueba que inconscientemente Ash buscaba sobre su conexión se presentó en ese instante, aquellos silencios donde se comprendían, donde bastaba mirarse y saber que todo iba a estar bien estaba ahí.

Ambos siempre estarían para el otro, aunque fuese de manera inconsciente. No deseó moverse, ella parecía sentir lo mismo. Lo sabía, lo presentía, todavía existía. Se negaba a creer que era algún invento de su cabeza.

Pero entonces, la realidad llegó y le chocó con fuerza.

Una pequeña niña se acercó a Serena, corriendo y gritándole algo que no escuchó. La pequeña era rubia, energética, tenía ciertos rasgos que se le hacían familiares. Vio cómo su amiga se agachaba para abrazarla con fuerza, no entendió como durante esos días no lo había notado.

Por supuesto, Serena ya había hecho su vida y parecía feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Les dejó con ese final de este capítulo, no quise escribir más. Sé que es corto, pero no tanto como el primero. Gracias por leer ^^

Si hay un error ortográfico, de narración, gramatical, les pido una disculpa.

 **A** gradezco sus Favoritos, alertas (Follows), ¡y sus Reviews!

Ahora, sin más… Nos leemos ^^

 **Actualizado el:** 11/04/2016

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	3. Chapter 3: Grace

¡Hi, hi!

 **¡NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES: LEER, POR FAVOR!**

Lamento por las mayúsculas, pero es que hay algo que tengo que avisar, algunos ya lo sabrán:

1# Formatearon mi computadora, llevaba más de la mitad del capítulo 10 de 'Diferente Punto de Vista", tenía la mitad escrito del One-Shot Clemont x Korrina, y no tenía un respaldo. Así que lo perdí todo.

2# Este fanfic no lo perdí, está subido como ya dije, en otro foro, así que podré seguirles subiendo en lo que logro arreglar el asunto de la recuperación de mis archivos.

3# Lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido días bastante atareados.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokemon Company en general

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"**  
 **"** _No esperes a que llegué tu oportunidad, levántate y trabaja por ella_ **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: "** Grace **"**

Ash prefirió quedarse ahí, sin hablar. Era lo mejor, porque así no interrumpía la muestra de afecto que estaba presenciando. Suspiró y trató de encontrarle un pero al asunto. Bien, Serena no le había mencionado nada de ello. Quizá y sólo quizá… ¿Era la hija de una amiga?

Ya algo más tranquilo se acercó un poco más para saludar, su Pikachu hizo lo mismo. Vio como la pequeña le decía muchas cosas a su amiga, era una escena muy bonita hasta que lo escuchó.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, mamá? —preguntó entusiasmada la niña.

—Sí, puedes —accedió la castaña bastante sonriente.

Él confirmó sus sospechas. La niña era de Serena, era la hija de su amiga.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó otra vez la pequeña señalando a Ash.

Serena miró al aludido.

—Es un amigo de la infancia —respondió con tranquilidad—. Te he contado mucho sobre mis viajes, ¿te acuerdas?

La niña hizo una mueca y comenzó a pensar.

—¡Oh, es él! —gritó emocionada la pequeña mientras corría hacia su lado—. ¿Eres Ash?

—Sí —respondió rápido aún estaba consternado, después sintió como la niña lo jalaba del pantalón.

—Eres genial —soltó eufórica—. ¡Un Pikachu! —Tomó al pokémon entre sus brazos.

—Pikapi.

—Le agrado, mamá.

—Sí, le agradas —recalcó la mujer mientras la miraba con ternura.

No supo si la idea le había molestado, o si se encontraba sorprendido. Respiró hondo, ¿cómo iba a estar molesto con semejante criatura? La personita que estaba viendo era fantástica, por no decir otra cosa.

"Supongo, que… podría tomármelo bien", reflexionó. Estaba relajándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba su Pikachu. Sabía lo que seguiría, impulsivamente se acercó rápido a la niña, pero antes de poder quitarle al pokémon ambos fueron electrocutados.

—¡Oh no! —gritó Serena para después acercarse a los dos—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió la niña—. Sólo mi cabello se arruinó —se quejó e hizo un puchero.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado —contestó Ash sin mucha conmoción.

—Pika.

—Mejor vayamos a comer —sugirió la señorita.

Al escuchar eso tanto la niña como él se levantaron al instante y retomaron su camino como si nada. La pequeña tomaba de la mano a Serena, y él ya no pensaba mucho la situación, además tampoco había mucho que hacer. Mientras caminaban la rubia le hizo un sinfín de preguntas que apenas si podía contestar. No entendía muy bien qué se supone que era para la criatura, es decir, parecía un héroe ante sus ojos. Al parecer Serena le hablaba muy bien de él, y teniendo en cuenta eso entonces la imagen que tenía su amiga sobre su relación seguía más o menos igual.

El cuestionario hacia Ash terminó, pero todavía había alguien que quería hacer una pregunta.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Grace —contestó con cortesía la pequeña rubia.

Eso le sorprendió, llevaba el mismo nombre que la madre de Serena.

—Qué curioso —señaló más para él que para la niña.

—Sí… ¡ya llegamos! —gritó emocionada Grace.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la ventana. Era un hermoso lugar que tenía un jardín adornando afuera, parecía cómodo y relajante a la vista. No era el lugar más costoso, pero sí elegante. Entonces, él se dio tiempo para analizar a la hija de Serena, era rubia, de piel algo blanca como su 'mamá', su nariz no era muy respingada, tenía unos ojos verdes y… No le encontró mucho el parecido con su amiga, seguro se parecía más a su papá.

Hasta ese momento no se había cuestionado eso, ¿quién era el padre? Por sus rasgos cualquiera le diría que es hija de Clemont, pero sabía que no era así. Reflexionó un rato más, para llegar a la conclusión de que, tal vez se trataba de alguien que ni conocía. Sin embargo existían muchas cosas que no encajaban. Para empezar, ¿dónde estaba su papá ahora?

Observó el menú y pidió lo que más le gustaba, después de eso conversó un rato con la castaña sobre la nostalgia que los invadía.

—¿Te acuerdas de la cueva de los espejos? —preguntó Ash entre riéndose y sonriendo.

—Sí, fue tan extraño —comentó Serena—. Debo ir al baño, ¿no te importa quedarte a cuidarla un rato?

—No te preocupes —contestó él con confianza.

—Gracias —dicho esto se fue.

Estuvo un rato en silencio junto a la pequeña. Se miraba tranquila ya que parecía estar observando el lugar. Así que él decidió hacer conversación:

—¿Te gusta este lugar?

—Mi mamá me trae acá todo el tiempo. La comida es deliciosa.

—Entonces, seguro que me encantará —dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta—. Te llevas muy bien con tu mamá, ¿no?

—¡Ella es genial! —exclamó Grace, alegre.

—Y vaya que lo es —susurró con cierto cariño, todo esto lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Exhaló y sin más lo preguntó—: ¿Y tú papá?

La niña parpadeó varias veces, luego miró al suelo.

—No tengo papá —respondió con simpleza, sin emoción.

Ash se sorprendió por eso, significaba que alguien había hecho sufrir a Serena. Era madre soltera, seguro se habrá sentido sola en más de una ocasión. Una impotencia lo llenó. ¿Habría llorado mucho? Sacudió su cabeza, ella era fuerte, más de lo que había pensado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No me queda nada más que agradecerles sus comentarios, o que estén leyendo el fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias! (También sus Fav & Follow [Alertas])

Más misterios, y aun con el spoilers que les di, todavía hay muchas cosas que no se entiende, ¿verdad? xD Espero no tardarme con el otro capítulo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Gracias por leer :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones

¡Hi!

Sí, ya… xD Vengo a dejar de una vez el capítulo.

¡Notas/Avisos!

1# Quite el spoiler que puse en el capítulo anterior xD Así que los que lo leyeron, lo leyeron.

2# El fanfic es AmourShipping, aunque haya dudas de por medio ^^

3# ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

4# Subí este porque… se los debía, así avanzamos acá xD

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"**  
 **"El cuento de hadas se acabó, dijiste 'adiós', y me rompiste el corazón – Masoquismo Eiza Gonzales"**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: "** Decisiones"

 **«** _Serena no quería estar allí, significaba el fin. Sería la última vez que vería a Ash en mucho tiempo, lo iba a extrañar como a nadie en el mundo. Contuvo sus ganas de echarse a llorar por él. Ella era fuerte y él iba por una mejor aventura. Sus caminos serían diferentes, cada quién buscaría lo que deseaba, aunque quisiera evitarlo, no había excusas._

 _Lo vio sonriente y radiante, como de costumbre tan solo le sonrió. No existía un momento tan triste como ese, viviría un duelo por la separación, sus amigos y él, habían sido lo más especial en los momentos más decisivos de su corta vida. Sintió el recorrer de unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, se las limpió y trató de evitar verse mal. Quería hablar, decirle mil y un cosas que nunca había dicho antes, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Ninguna mísera oración salía de su boca._

 _Tragó duro, respiró hondo y lo miró. Su ritmo cardiaco iba más rápido de lo normal, le sostuvo la mirada a él, e intentó hablar._

 _―¿N-Nos volveremos a ver? ―preguntó con dificultad, parecía una niña pequeña asustada. Se sentía fatal, la imagen que tenía de sí misma se estaba derrumbando. Era la apariencia de su débil personalidad, eso creía ella._

 _Ash parecía algo extrañado por su tono, sin embargo la entendió. Esa extraña conexión entre ambos, que sólo ellos dos conocían deslumbró como nunca._

 _―Sí ―respondió, con firmeza._

 _―¿S-Seguro? ―tartamudeó de nuevo. Necesitaba saber si era una promesa real._

 _El muchacho reaccionó a su pregunta, con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la mano. Serena se sonrojó hasta las orejas, exhaló con fuerza y notó como él deslizaba sus dedos, hasta que sus dos meñiques quedaran unidos. No supo muy bien qué se supone que estaba haciendo, hasta que lo volvió a mirar. Tenía esa mirada llena de convicción, fuerza y amabilidad._

 _―Lo prometo ―aseguró, para después sonreír._

 _Ella no se quedó atrás, apretó con fuerza su agarre y sonrió._

 _―Yo también ―respondió, conmovida por todo._

 _Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no pudo. Ash la soltó después de su respuesta, la miró otra vez, soltándole una risa inocente. Se despidió de ella y se fue._

 _Ahí estaba la persona que había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, la que había logrado que se esforzara por algo mejor, a quién usó como impulso para salir de su casa. Nunca se arrepentiría de irlo a buscar. La ayuda mutua que se dieron alrededor de todo su viaje era más que memorable._

 _Serena sabía que él regresaría._ _ **»**_

* * *

La castaña tenía quince años recién cumplidos. Conforme pasaron los años, regularmente iba a visitar a Clemont y a Bonnie. Casi siempre estaba ocupada diseñando, había descubierto hace poco lo que quería. Se había propuesto una nueva meta y la aprovecharía.

Ese día, había quedado de reunirse con sus dos amigos en una cafetería.

Fue la primera en llegar, se dio tiempo para admirar el lugar y de paso, acomodar mejor sus ideas centrales. Un rato más tarde llegaron los rubios.

―¡Hola! ―saludaron los hermanos, luego de se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

―¿Cómo han estado? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Me ha ido bien ―respondió Bonnie―. He aprendido muchas cosas, mi hermano sigue sin conseguir novia.

―¡Bonnie! ―regañó Clemont, muy sonrojado.

Serena rio un poco por la actitud de ambos.

―¿Y a ti como te ha ido? ―cuestionó la más pequeña.

―Pues, he estado pensando en algo que quiero ―respondió, ilusionada.

La rubia sonrió con picardía.

―¿Se trata de Ash? ―preguntó Bonnie―. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

Serena, quién trataba de no recordarse del asunto, bajó la vista al suelo. Había sufrido un duelo por su separación, al principio había sido muy difícil, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en verdad pasaría mucho para volver a verse. Así que prefería dejar un poco de lado el asunto.

―No ―respondió, con voz seca. Tomó un poco de agua y les miró―, quiero tener mi propia boutique, acá en Ciudad Luminalia.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados. La rubia sabía que había sido fatal preguntar lo anterior, pero lo que su compañera le estaba diciendo le sorprendió. Clemont, por su parte, miró con desaprobación a su hermana, hace mucho tiempo sabía del asunto de la castaña y sus sentimientos. No obstante, cuando escuchó lo que dijo su amiga, se alegró.

―Eso es genial, Serena ―comentó el inventor.

―¡Sí! Serás un éxito ―halagó la más pequeña.

―Muchas gracias ―habló la muchacha, con felicidad―, todavía tengo que ganar experiencia, así que me mantendré por aquí un tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron gustosos por la noticia. Aun estando solo los tres, eran muy unidos. Aunque les hacía falta cierta persona para completar su grupo, pero dejando ese detalle de lado; se podría decir que eran capaces de apoyarse de forma mutua.

El resto del día, se la pasaron contándose sus nuevas experiencias.

* * *

Lo había logrado, sonrió orgullosa al recordar que día era. Su boutique iba a cumplir un año de ser abierta, no había sido un éxito enorme, pero poco a poco iba creciendo y más personas iban a buscar sus diseños. Estaba tan entusiasmada, cada día pensaba en qué mejorar y en cómo avanzar.

Su fuente de inspiración eran sus pokémon y amigos, actualmente veía seguido a Korrina (quién parecía visitar a Clemont). También cuando Bonnie venía de algún viaje pasaba a verla, Shauna se aparecía varas veces para hablarle de un montón de cosas. Quienes casi no venían eran Trevor y Tierno.

Por supuesto, existía una persona que nunca se había asomado por ahí. Seguro ni si quiera sabía de lo que hacía ahora, pero eso no opacaría su felicidad. Para nada, más motivada que nunca atendió y arregló mejor el lugar. Por supuesto que no atendía sola su negocio, recibía ayuda y tenía empleadas.

Recordaba que a veces recibía invitaciones para tomar algo, cenar en algún restaurante, ir al parque, entre otros. _Citas_ , sería era palabra apropiada para englobar las salidas que le pedían, pero de forma amable se negaba a la mayoría, más aun si tenía mucho trabajo. Si tenía tiempo libre, aceptaba con gusto aunque de lejos sabía la intención de la cita. Siempre había sido halagada por muchos chicos y llamaba la atención, pero ella no los miraba de esa forma y no podía. Su mente recordaba la promesa que hizo con _él_.

Un día, entre lo que ordenaba sus bocetos, escuchó como alguien entró. Subió su vista y encontró a una de sus amigas.

―Hola, Serena ―saludó la chica de cabello azul, con cortesía.

―¡Oh, Miette! ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó la castaña, emocionada.

―He estado bien ―respondió mientras observaba el lugar―. Te ha ido bien, ¿eh?

―Sí, estoy muy contenta.

Ambas conversaron un rato sobre lo último de sus vidas. Hasta que llegó _la_ pregunta incómoda.

―¿Y, ya tienes pareja?

Serena se sonrojó un montón.

―No ―respondió rápido, sabía lo que venía.

Su amiga resopló, parecía molesta.

―¿Sigues esperándolo?

―Este…

―Serena ―llamó su atención con su tono serio―, no deberías esperarlo, ya pasaron muchos años.

―Pero, prometimos volver a vernos ―susurró un poco triste.

―Eso fue cuando tenían diez años, ya tienes dieciocho ―recalcó intentado hacerla entrar en razón―, no puedes esperarlo toda la vida.

―¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó ya un poco fastidiada.

―Porque él prometió volver a verte, no prometió casarse contigo ―soltó de golpe, después vio la expresión herida de su amiga. Se había equivocado y le dijo algo que no debía―. No es lo que…

―Sí, ya sé ―respondió, sin chistar―. No importa de todas formas ―mintió para evitar una escena.

―¿Al menos ya les aceptas las citas a los chicos?

―Una que otra —volvió a habar más tranquila—, si tengo tiempo.

―Bien, seguro que alguien te querrá mucho ―intentó consolarla. Sabía que había sido muy imprudente, pero Serena nunca se lo reprocharía, al menos no de la forma en que ella lo haría. Ambas eran muy diferentes.

―No pienso en eso —comentó, ignorando la molestia en su cabeza—, de todas formas hay mucho qué hacer.

Miette la vio con desaprobación. Por una parte la entendía, el enamoramiento era algo muy difícil de superar, pero ya habían pasado cerca de ocho años. Debía de intentarlo al menos.

―En serio, ¿no existe alguien que sea muy lindo contigo?

La castaña suspiró, apretando una de sus manos en un puño. La respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía, pero no le agradaba la respuesta. Miró a su compañera a los ojos, intentado ser paciente.

―Bueno, sí ―respondió, medio intranquila―, pero no es lo mismo.

―¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Hubo un silencio entre las dos, la muchacha enamorada decidió no contestar nada.

* * *

El mismo chico había llegado como diez veces en el último mes, siempre hacia lo mismo. Observaba el lugar, miraba algo y le preguntaba las características. Luego de un rato, le preguntaba si no quería ir a comer algo.

Ella había estado ocupada el último mes, así que no pudo aceptar ninguna de las citas. Semanas después, el muchacho le trajo un ramo de rosas.

―¿Dirás que sí? ―preguntó inseguro de una respuesta positiva.

Serena estaba bastante sonrojada, se limitó a susurrar un par de cosas. Revisó su agenda para mirar su horario. No había nada que hacer por la tarde, suspiró y asintió como pudo.

Él se alegró bastante, le sonrió y le indicó que iría a buscarla dentro de dos horas.

Eso le daría tiempo para arreglarse. Así que buscó algo que le fuera cómodo, aunque nada despampanante.

Para cuando terminó, él llegó y la llevó a tomar un helado. Dieron un par de vueltas por el parque, luego la invitó a comer algo. Ella notó lo caballeroso que era, pero aún existía aquello que no la dejaba estar en plenitud con alguien más.

Sin embargo decidió intentarlo, no tenía ningún compromiso de todas formas. Pasaron algunas semanas y siguieron saliendo.

Meses después, en una cita como cualquiera, él le pidió algo más serio. Ese chico deseaba formalizar su relación.

Serena lo dudó. Lo pensó más de una semana, había decidido tomar con seriedad al chico o terminar.

En su departamento, dentro de su habitación, se encontraba pensando en ello. Acostada en su cama, volteó a ver al lado izquierdo. Miró una foto de sus viajes por todo Kalos.

Quizá Miette tenía razón, habían pasado muchos años. A lo mejor, sí debía intentarlo de verdad, con el tiempo comenzó a pensar que su enamoramiento por Ash, se había transformado en algo a qué aferrarse de su pasado. Tal vez tenía razón y debía dejarlo ir.

Decidida esperó a que el día terminara. Llegó la noche, fue a su cita ya programada y aceptó.

* * *

Estaba cansada, había regresado a su departamento y tenía la cabeza atascada de muchas preocupaciones. Trataba de sentirse mejor, pero _ya_ no podía. Su actual relación se había derrumbado por completo.

Se sentía demasiado enojada. Resopló, mirando a su "pareja" con reproche.

―Lo siento ―soltó intentado calmarse―, se acabó.

Había sido el fin de la única relación que había progresado en los últimos años.

Se miró al espejo, notando lo pálida que se había puesto.

Era hora de dormir. Observó a su hija acostada en su cama. Serena estaba acostumbrada a contarle historias de sus viajes, para al final darle las buenas noches. Luego de hacerlo regresó a su habitación pensando en su día.

Ash había regresado, conoció a su hija y, ella recordó un millón de cosas. Su mente se centró en una idea: Tratar de mantener sus visitas con Ash lo más lejanas del contacto. Ya no podían tener nada.

Ambos tenían sus vidas hechas, o eso creía.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**  
Bien, agradezco sus deseos sobre que recupere mis archivos, ^^ Esta historia por ahora no la he continuado, o sea creo que me quedé en el capítulo 8, más o menos xD

Lamento las faltas de ortografía o gramática. Lamento si este mes no les subí algo de Diferente Punto de Vista, pero ya ven… el destino tiene otra cosa para mí x'D

¡Gracias por leer, sus Fav & Follows!

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**

 **Actualizado el:** 30/04/2016.


	5. Chapter 5: Serena, Ash y Grace

¡Hi~!

¡Notas!

1# No he tenido tiempo, porque mi laptop, después del formateo, se arruinó. La batería ya no funcionaba y eso, una lástima porque eso reduce mi tiempo por usar otra computadora compartida, y pronto se me acabarán los capítulos que ya escribí xD

2# Agradezco mucho sus Reviews, Follow y Fav ^^

3# Lamento mucho las faltas, luego las reviso xD

4# Muchas gracias por leer, si gustan, pueden dejar sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste, sin más…

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"  
"** _Nunca dejes pasar una oportunidad que te haga feliz, sólo porque a los demás no les gusta_ **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo V:** "Serena, Ash y Grace"

Se acostó en su cama, miró al techo de su habitación y suspiró agotado de todo el largo día que tuvo. Miró a su fiel compañero, sintió el cansancio rodearlo por completo, bostezó y miró la hora. Llevaba más de dos horas intentado dormir, minutos en los que se levantaba y volvía a costarse. Su mente se negaba a descansar a pesar de que así lo deseaba. Ash pasó su mano por su cara y su cabello, seguía sin comprender aquella historia de Serena y su hija.

No se atrevió a preguntarle, porque podría abrirle una vieja herida a su amiga y terminaría echando todo a perder. De cualquier forma, tenía oportunidad de preguntarle a Clemont, seguro él sabía la historia completa.

Empezó a recordar su día, después de almorzar con la castaña y la adorable niña, se fueron al parque. Él y Serena jugaron con la niña toda la tarde, su Pikachu también. Se rieron, disfrutaron hasta el máximo; inclusive escuchó como la niña le decía que era la persona más extraordinaria del mundo.

Sin embargo, se sentía contrariado. Por una parte Serena parecía estar únicamente para su negocio y su hija. No sintió que ella tuviese a alguien más cerca y él, en serio, quería saber quién era el padre de la niña. ¿Cómo tuvo el descaro de abandonarlas? Su amiga se merecía algo mejor. Él sabía lo que se sentía el abandono de un familiar.

Frunció el ceño mientras se volvía a levantar. Buscó su mochila y cuando la encontró, la abrió buscando alguna foto de su viaje en Kalos. Sacó varias cosas de ahí, hasta que encontró la fotografía del campamento. Exhaló y regresó a la cama, vio a su Pikachu y decidió desahogarse.

—No sé qué hacer —le dijo a su Pokémon—, es decir, ¿debería preguntarle a Serena sobre eso?

—Pikachu —respondió, en evidencia de tampoco saber qué hacer.

—Tal vez sólo debería hacer lo que he hecho, visitarla y nada más. Cuando haya pasado tiempo suficiente… —Se quedó a medias, ¿qué haría después? Su compañero le miraba confuso.

—¿Pika?

—No debo pensarlo ahora, luego veré que haremos. ¿No te molesta quedarte acá por un tiempo, verdad? —preguntó con mejor ánimo, su pokémon se lanzó encima de él.

—¡Pikapi! —respondió feliz.

—Entonces, no queda otra más que intentar dormir.

Se acomodó, dejó la foto a la par de su Pikachu, suspiró e intentó dormir. Pasó un gran rato, pero al final logró lo que deseaba.

* * *

Ash se encontraba concentrado, debía de cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. Observó atento el lugar donde estaba. El parque era muy extenso, aun así no era ningún impedimento para conseguir su objetivo. Siguió buscando, hasta que miró a su Pikachu regresar corriendo.

—¿Nada? —preguntó con seriedad, su compañero negó con su cabeza.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que había estado caminando por casi todo el lugar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ya había olvidado como se sentía hacer eso, se rio de sí mismo y siguió con lo suyo.

En lo que hacía buscaba, su mente pensó en lo último de su vida. Ahora, se encontraba visitando más seguido a su amiga de la infancia. También estaba empezando a querer a Grace, pero existía una gran duda.

En algún momento él debería irse, el tiempo corría y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Cada vez estaba más apegado a la idea de quedarse en Kalos, e intentar que Serena le contestara todas sus dudas. No obstante dudaba y sabía por qué, siempre había sido impulsivo para todo.

Y ahora, se encontraba sin respuestas. De un día para otro, tenía que tomar una decisión que podría cambiarle la vida. Reflexionó sobre lo que quería y lo que debía, deseaba conocer más a la nueva Serena y a su hija, pero debía de partir en algún momento.

Hacía unos días, deseaba mucho conocer todos los sentimientos que ella tenía hacía él. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Se iba a rendir? Sacudió su cabeza, mejor regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Buscó detrás de unos arbustos, donde antes había escuchado un ruido. Encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Ay no, me encontraste! —gritó Grace, mientras salía de su escondite.

—Pues, gané entonces —comentó, sonriendo con éxito—. De igual forma, me costó encontrarte.

La niña se le acercó y le miró con admiración.

—Para la otra, yo seré quién gane —habló motivada—. ¡No me rendiré, hasta el final!

Él miró sorprendido a la pequeña.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

Le dieron ganas de reírse. Otra vez, él estaba una situación lo hacía regresar a su juventud. Sonrió al sentirse conmovido. Bajó la vista, notando que la pequeña le veía con suma curiosidad.

—Conoces la clave para ser feliz —dijo Ash, notando los ojos brillosos de la menor.

—Mamá siempre lo dice, en sus historias me cuenta que esa era su motivación —respondió con sinceridad.

Ash sabía que había sido especial para ella, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la cantidad. Era real, la admiración y la inspiración que él le daba a la castaña, iba más allá de lo que imaginaba.

La niña le hizo recordar que debía luchar. No se rendiría con nada que tuviera que ver con Serena.

En el último mes, Serena había estado más ocupada, así que él no quedaba con muchas opciones.

Cuando podía llegaba junto con Grace a ver cómo estaba. Si la niña debía de quedarse en casa con la niñera, él nada más llegaba a la boutique y ayudaba con lo que podía (en cuestión de fuerza. La moda y diseño no era lo suyo), ahora era más difícil acercársele.

Desde que conoció a la niña, su amiga parecía estar renuente a pasar tiempo, juntos. Si había alguien más con ellos, lo trataba con amabilidad. Si estaban solos, se quedaba callada.

Al principio le pareció normal, pero ahora se sentía frustrado. Ninguna conversación como las que tenían antes, de niños, las tenían ahora. Parecía ser el que la incomodaba, aún cuando no estaba haciendo nada en concreto.

Había decidido hacer algo para acercársele. Grace le había pedido como treinta veces que si podían ir a su departamento. Él encontró eso como una buena oportunidad para convivir y aceptó.

Lo malo del asunto era el desastre que tenía en su vivienda. No es que fuera poco higiénico, su único problema era el desorden. Había programado que se despertaría temprano, se arreglaría y organizaría el desastre de su casa, sin embargo se despertó tarde.

Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que era mediodía. Se había tardado mucho desayunando. Respiró hondo y comenzó su intento de arreglar.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando la puerta sonó, dejó lo que hacía y fue abrir.

—¡Ash! —gritó Bonnie, después lo abrazó.

—Tú —susurró, intentado pensar quién era la muchacha rubia que lo estaba apretujando. Luego de mirar hacia el pasillo notó a Clemont—, ¿qué? ¡¿Bonnie?!

—¡Sí, soy yo! —respondió, emocionada—. ¿Acaso crecí mucho?

—Wow, no puedo creerlo —habló sonriente. Sus amigos estaban allí, visitándolo.

—Debiste de ir a vernos —regañó la más pequeña, mientras se separaba de él—. ¡Qué desconsiderado!

Ash rio un poco.

—Lo siento —entró a su casa, dándoles la espalda—. He estado algo desconcentrado últimamente.

—¿Es por Serena? —preguntó Clemont, entrando a su departamento—. Korrina me dijo que te vio con Grace —comentó lento y confundido. No sabía si era verdad lo que le habían dicho—, ella dice que no se atrevió a hablarles, pero, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, ya la conocí —aclaró calmado. Observó las expresiones de sus amigos, estaban bastante asombrados—. ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme?

—¿Serena ya te lo dijo? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Qué cosa? —regresó la pregunta.

—Sobre quién es el padre —siguió Clemont.

Hubo un silencio en todo el departamento. ¿Acaso ellos tampoco sabían eso? Hacia unos días había pensado preguntárselo a ellos. Con esta nueva información la duda se hizo más grande. ¿Por qué tanto misterio con Grace?

—¿Ustedes no lo saben?

—No, Serena hizo un largo viaje —comenzó a contar el inventor—, solía viajar mucho. Había largos periodos en los que no la veíamos. Tiempo después, los dos la convencimos de llegar para el cumpleaños de Bonnie, cuando se presentó, vimos a la niña —hizo una pausa mientras examinaba la reacción de su mejor amigo—, nunca nos contó nada, tampoco se lo cuestionamos.

—¿Ella no tenía pareja? —preguntó intentando hallar más pistas.

—Sí. —Bonnie era quién hablaba ahora—. No era un mal chico, pero nunca la vi tan apegada a él. No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó.

—Entonces —habló Ash, sentándose en su sofá—, supongo que no importa. Algún día lo sabremos —contestó con normalidad—. ¿Quieren ayudarme a arreglar?

Ambos hermanos observaron el lugar, había cosas tiradas por acá y allá. Muchos papeles por todos lados e incluso libros mal apilados.

—Deberías organizar esto más seguido —comentó el rubio observando más la habitación.

—Sí, es que tendré visitas más tarde y quiero que se vea normal. —Les lanzó una mirada un poco suplicante, junto a una sonrisa—. ¿Me ayudan?

—De acuerdo, pero nos contaras todo lo que has hecho —aceptó Bonnie.

—Digo lo mismo —apoyó Clemont.

—¡Excelente! Empecemos.

Todos se pasaron el resto de la hora organizando el lugar. No habían preguntado nada más. Estaban bastante ocupados y distraídos en asear.

Sin embargo la mente de Ash se vio atacada por sus dudas. Ahora sí estaba más confundido que antes. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con la historia de Serena y su hija? Más intrigado por la verdad, se motivó a seguir adelante. Le preguntaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, los tres y Pikachu estaban sentados en el sofá. Agotados por el trabajo que les costó que todo se viera normal.

Todavía no habían conversado mucho, sólo detalles de los viajes de la más pequeña.

—He estado en muchos lugares, también fui a otras regiones —respondió con ánimo—. Siempre traigo conmigo recuerdos de los lugares donde he ido. —Los ojos se le iluminaban al contar sus experiencias. Y, en un instante, observó a Ash con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, supongo —comentó con su tono normal.

Bonnie le miró un poco molesta, había escuchado ciertos rumores. Quería saber si eran verdad.

—Escuché cosas sobre ti —admitió sin preocupación—. ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Conseguiste ser…?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Ash fue quién se levantó para abrir.

—¡Hola! —saludaron ambas féminas, él regresó el saludo.

Les hizo una señal para que entraran y así lo hicieron. Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a sus otros amigos ahí.

—¡Bonnie, Clemont! —mencionó alegre la castaña.

—¡Serena! —Se levantaron de sus lugares y se dieron un abrazo grupal, la niña se les unió.

—Cuanto tiempo —señaló la hermana del rubio—, parece que Grace también ha crecido. —Se acercó a la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Qué bueno que también estén aquí —habló la hija de Serena—. ¡Ash es muy genial, más que el señor Clemont!

—¿Más? —preguntó el líder de gimnasio.

—Ella tiene razón —apoyó Bonnie, después vio la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano—. Está bien, sólo lo dije para molestarte. —Rio al terminar su oración, al calmarse prosiguió—. Te molestas muy fácil.

—Como sea —susurró avergonzado el inventor.

La castaña se sintió feliz de tener a sus mejores amigos allí. Sonrió satisfecha, cargó a su hija y la llevó hasta el sofá.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Ash —habló Serena girando la vista para verlo—. Traje un par de cosas para cocinar, pensé que sería lo más adecuado para agradecerte por todo.

—No me agradezcas —habló con sinceridad. La vio a los ojos y le lanzó una mirada intensa—. Seguro cocinas mil veces mejor que hace años —halagó con una sonrisa.

Ella evitó verlo, murmuró algo y se sentó junto a su hija.

—Bien, ¿por qué no jugamos algo? —preguntó Ash, buscando entre sus cosas algún juego de mesa.

Se habían pasado el resto de la tarde jugando _Scrabble_. La pequeña niña era muy ingeniosa, había convencido que Ash la ayudara. Él no jugaría, nada más quería ver. De antemano sabía que jugar contra Clemont en algo como eso, era intentar lo imposible, sin embargo procuró ayudar a la menor.

Entre risas por las ocurrencias que decían, recordaban mucho sus viajes. La niña parecía saberse de memoria algunas de sus emocionantes e inolvidables aventuras.

Serena había preparado el almuerzo, cuando estuvo listo comieron. Ash le hizo varios cumplidos a la cocinera, pero ella se limitaba a decirle sus típicos "Gracias".

Después de eso, Clemont y Bonnie decidieron retirarse. Se despidieron y aunque hubo temas que no pudieron hablar, quedaron con Ash de verse en algún momento de lo que restaba de su estadía allí.

Grace se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Ellos dos se habían quedado solos en la cocina, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Ella limpiaba los utensilios sucios mientras él la miraba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, está bien.

Otro silencio se presentó, él hizo un segundo intento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Sobre qué?

Vaciló unos minutos su respuesta.

—Sobre tu hija —soltó con suavidad—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Escuchó como la respiración de ella se alteraba.

—Seis —respondió con amabilidad.

—Es muy lista —comentó Ash—. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella el día que nos volvimos a ver?

—Porque —susurró algo confundida. No quería ese momento—, no lo sé.

—Está bien —intentó calmarla—, ¿quieres hablar de otra cosa?

—Sí —respondió rápido, él se sintió culpable de incomodarla.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?

La castaña se relajó un poco, suspiró y volteó a verlo. Tenía esa expresión recordaba, la que hacía años que no veía Si ella había dejado de estar enamorada de él, ahora su corazón regresaba a cometer el mismo error, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?

Él era muy atento con ella y su hija, seguía teniendo esa actitud tan deslumbrante. Encima era divertirlo tenerlo cerca, siempre la buscaba y ella lo evitaba. Su actitud era, por más que lo negara, muy caballerosa, inclusive se portaba mejor que la mitad de quienes solían buscarla para tener citas.

Sin embargo no podía, estaba mal y lo sabía. Él solo estaba siendo un buen amigo, no existía una segunda intención detrás de su amabilidad. Por una parte era lo mejor y por otra, le hacía recordar a cuando era niña.

Y aún con todo eso, ella estaba en su departamento, su hija estaba dormida en el sofá, ambos conversando en la cocina, ella limpiando y él observándola e intentado ayudar. ¿Por qué él no llegó antes? Hubiera sido más fácil todo, ahora ya no podía. Intentarlo implicaría lastimar a más de una persona.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Serena, llegó a la conclusión de seguir la corriente. No podía apartarse mucho, su hija lo adoraba y no podía alejarlos porque sí.

—Bien —respondió, tranquilo—. Tengo un sinfín de cosas por contarte, pero has estado muy ocupada.

—Sí, el trabajo es duro a veces.

Los dos se sentían como extraños, su conexión estaba tambaleándose por sobrevivir. ¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Cómo poder avanzar en su inexistente romance? Ella no quería, él dudaba y ambos se perjudicaban.

Con duda Ash se acercó a Serena, evitando volver al momento incómodo.

—Siento que estás rara —comentó, intentando sonar normal—. Quizá este divagando, pero si es así y me estás evitando —susurró sin saber cómo seguir—, sólo quiero que sepas que no quiero hacer nada tonto ni imprudente. —Dio un paso adelante mientras ella retrocedía—. No estaré mucho tiempo acá, quisiera pasarlo bien y que estemos como antes.

—Pero…

—Por favor —interrumpió con una mirada seria.

—Está bien —aceptó la muchacha. El muro imaginario que había puesto entre ambos se estaba empezando a derrumbar.

* * *

Ash suspiró por quinta vez, mirando de nuevo a Serena. Ella estaba atendiendo su boutique, pero más que eso estaba evitando hablarle. Frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo sentirse con todo eso. Cuando notó que ya nadie estaba ocupando su tiempo, se acercó a ella.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo dentro de un rato? —preguntó sonando más casual de lo normal. Ella dudó de su intención, pero era Ash, ¿qué podría haber de malo?

"No, debo mantener distancia sin que se dé cuenta", pensó, ignorando su mirada.

—Debo organizar el catalogo que armé hace unos días para la temporada —se excusó, sintiéndose aliviada por su propia seguridad al hablar.

Él lo meditó colocando su mano en su quijada después y, le sonrió de forma simpática.

—Está bien —aceptó sin más—. Iré a hacer algo, ahorita regresamos. —Tomó a su Pikachu y salió sin esperar respuesta.

La castaña exhaló aliviada. Sería más fácil sobrellevar su visita si se mantenía lejos. Siguió con lo suyo por un gran rato, pensando que todo estaba bien. Hasta que escuchó como alguien ingresaba a su negocio.

Antes de poder ver quién era, Ash ya le había colocado una bandeja con comida en frente de ella. Cuando subió su vista notó lo agitado que estaba, parecía haber corrido un montón.

—Fui a buscarte algo de comer —aclaró entre jadeos—, recordé qué pastelería era la que más te gustaba, así que después de comprar la comida, pasé por ahí —contó, mientras se reponía.

La castaña estaba sorprendida. E lugar al que él se refería quedaba bastante lejos.

—Gra-Gracias —tartamudeó nerviosa, lamentándose por no evitar sonar así—. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—No es nada, en serio —insistió, mirando atento a su reacción—, así evitas enfermarte por no comer. —Y sin más sacó de su mochila más comida—. ¿No te importa que te acompañe?

¿Cómo demonios iba a negarse? Ella masculló algo que él no escuchó, le miró como entre frustrada y agradecida y terminó asintió, sin decir nada.

Esa fue la primera vez que comieron juntos en la boutique.

* * *

Detestaba los trajes, en especial porque le incomodaban como nada en el mundo, pero ella le había pedido el favor de probárselo. No iba a negarle a Grace aquello, en especial porque la pequeña aseguraba que era un diseño que ella junto a su madre habían hecho.

Desde su punto de vista, el traje se miraba casi igual a los demás. Inhaló y exhaló, pensando que esta era una buena oportunidad para convivir más con las dos.

Luego de ponérselo y notar como a su Pikachu le habían puesto un moño, salió para ver qué opinaba la niña.

Su gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con Serena ahí, parada esperando a qué él saliera.

—¡Wow, te ves bien! —halagó Grace.

La castaña se le había quedado viendo, poniéndolo nervioso.

—La verdad —comenzó a hablar Ash—, esto no me gusta mucho. No me refiero al traje —aclaró rápido al ver la expresión de la rubia—, es sólo que este tipo de ropa siempre me incomoda.

—Pero no te ves mal —insistió la menor.

—No sé —susurró incómodo. Al mirar a Serena notó el intenso sonrojo que tenía ella en su rostro.

¿Era por él?

Siguió viéndola un rato más, después llegó a la conclusión que de seguro, era el calor.

* * *

Serena estaba buscando algo entre las cajas que tenía guardadas en una repisa. Había necesitado una escalera para poder buscar mejor, sin embargo no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba. Para empeorar su suerte, sólo tenía tres horas para hallarlo, ¿por qué siempre dejaba sus bocetos sueltos por ahí?

Se quejó al sentir que algo le había cortado, sacó su mano de la caja y notó que sí se había lastimado. Bien, si encima no había desayuno por la prisa que llevaba (dándole de comer solo a la niña), ahora estaba contra reloj con uno de sus trabajos.

Miró la hora, ya debería estar almorzando. Comenzó a bajar por la escalera, escuchó que alguien entraba, seguro era una de sus empleadas.

—Necesito un botiquín, por favor —avisó deteniéndose para revisar su herida. Era una cortada pequeña aunque muy molesta.

Pensó en lo molesto que sería coser con eso, sintiéndose menos alentada. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó bajar.

Sintió como una mano se posicionaba encima de la suya, miró al causante de su desconcierto y lo vio, era Ash.

—Te ayudaré a bajar.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Preferiría ayudarte.

Sin protestar dejó que él hiciera lo que pedía, luego revisó otra vez su mano. Él al notar su cortada tomó su muñeca.

—Uy, creo que debes ponerte una curita —comentó con calma.

Ella sintió su propia voz ahogarse. No le ilusionaba tenerlo tan cerca, hace años por supuesto que sí, pero ya no eran los mismos.

—Estoy bien —logró soltar, aún con su voz casi afónica.

—¿Segura? Porque pediste el botiquín. —Señaló el objeto y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada.

—Sí, gracias —habló rápido, buscando la venda adhesiva. Al encontrarla se la puso y dio por terminado el asunto.

Por otra parte su compañero todavía tenía de qué hablar, aun cuando ella le estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te caíste y te raspaste la rodilla? —preguntó, nostálgico.

Ella sabía a qué se refería, dudó de responder, pero Serena no era así.

—Sí —murmuró un poco alto.

—Estabas llorando, te habías perdido y yo te encontré —siguió contando, mientras sonreía—, dijiste que te dolía mucho y que no podías levantarte, yo te dije-

Podría simplemente ignorarlo, quedarse callada dejándolo hablar solo todo lo que quisiera, pero no quería. Ese recuerdo era uno de los más especiales para ella, significa más allá de lo que cualquiera comprendería.

Era el punto y aparte que cambió su vida dos veces, significa el principio de algo mágico que nació dentro de ella, un sentimiento de renovación. Jamás olvidaría su propia lucha por tratar de encontrar su meta, eso ayudó a ser lo que era hoy.

Sin importar sus errores cometidos en el camino, tenía donde vivir, comida al día, un trabajo que le gustaba, amigos y sobre todo a su adorada hija. ¿Por qué debería de disgustarle esa conversación?

Volteó a verlo, su frustración se convirtió en nostalgia y su incomodidad en gusto.

—No te rindas, hasta el final —terminó la oración, le sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Ash se había encontrado con Tierno y Trevor, llevándose un grata sorpresa. Entre lo que hablaban decidieron ir a una cafetería. Estaba muy contento de verlos, porque hacía tiempo que se preguntaba cuando los vería.

Vaya que habían crecido y madurado. Entusiasmado por el asunto, disfruto del ambiente del día. En la actualidad su cercanía con Serena había mejorado.

—¿Qué te trajo a esta ciudad, Ash? —cuestionó el del cabello negro.

—Bueno, vine de visita.

—¿Solo eso? —siguió preguntando Trevor—. Pensé que era por…

—¿Serena? —interrogó Ash—. Algo así —respondió con ingenuidad, no esperó la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Eso significa que, ¿vienes a conquistarla? —Tierno no había medido sus palabras y a causa de eso, Ash se sonrojó un poco.

—No, no —intentó responder.

—¡No tienes por qué actuar con nosotros! —gritó Trevor—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Quieres ayuda? Quizá si le regalas unas flores.

—¿Por qué no mejor la invita a bailar? —siguió el bailarín.

—Chicos, están malinterpretando todo —intentó aclarar, pero fue ignorado—. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba, hace semanas que vine y conocí a Grace.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de nuevo.

—¿Y le caíste bien? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

—Sí, ¿por qué le caería mal?

—A los pretendientes de Serena, los odia al instante —respondió Tierno.

—Bueno, eso es porque no soy un pretendiente —comentó Ash, mirando a su Pikachu reír por lo que le pasaba—. Sólo vine a verla, es todo.

—Pensábamos que ya sabías que le gustabas —habló Trevor—. Shauna nos lo contó hace años.

Ash se sonrojó otra vez, mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar.

—Sí, ya sé sobre eso.

—¿Y no le has preguntado nada? —cuestionó el del cabello negro.

—No, de cualquier forma dudo que responda. Saben cómo es Serena.

—Lo sabemos —contestaron al unísono.

—Supongo que entonces ya podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿qué tal les va?

Terminaron dejando el tema de lado. Ash no quería decirles nada con respecto a eso.

* * *

Serena miró a su alrededor, por primera vez desde hacía meses, su amigo de la infancia no se aparecía de la nada. Por una parte eso la hacía sentir tranquila, pero sabía muy bien donde estaba; seguro se encontraba con su hija.

Así que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿debería molestarle o conmoverle lo bien que se llevaban? En algunos momentos dudaba de sus intenciones y acercamientos, ¡pero era Ash! ¿Cómo dudar de quién siempre fue tan denso? A veces, como que no captaba indirectas sobre su actitud.

Entonces una revelación llegó a su mente, ¿y si él sabía de lo que sentía, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle algo? Una pregunta tras otra se presentó en su cabeza, sin embargo no era posible. La forma de Ash ser no encajaba con saber eso, aun así quizá alguna vez tuvo un presentimiento. Suspiró mientras cerraba las puertas de su boutique.

Vio a una de sus amigas acercarse, sonrió y la saludó. Shauna era una de sus más especiales amigas.

Caminaron juntas de camino al departamento de Serena. Su conversación giraba en torno al festival que se acercaba en la ciudad, describiendo detalles sobre el clima de este año y cómo afectaría a ese día. Ella no esperó el giro que dio la plática.

—Sabes, me dijeron que Ash estaba por aquí.

La castaña se tensó al escuchar eso. ¿Quién le pudo haber informado?

—Sí, está de visita —contestó, intentando sonar neutral.

—¿Y? —preguntó, curiosa—. ¿Le has dicho algo, lo que sea? ¿Cómo actúa contigo?

—Normal, como un amigo —respondió rápido, sin mirarla.

—¿De verdad? A mí me contaron otra cosa.

—Pues —comenzó a hablar con seriedad—. No es verdad, actúa como siempre.

Shauna le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Quizá tú lo quieres ver así —murmuró cansada—. Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué? No me ha dicho nada, es decir, actúa como siempre. —Su voz se iba quebrando, estaba muy confundida.

—Serena —la llamó suavemente—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque —intentó contestar, mientras los recuerdos de su separación iban llenando su cabeza—, él jamás me vería como algo más. —No tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba doliendo tanto decirlo, quizá su herida nunca se había cerrado del todo. Su amiga la miraba e incluso iba a hablar, pero no tenía caso—. Shauna, él ya está casado —terminó su oración entrando al edificio donde quedaba su departamento. Volteó a mirar a su compañera y se despidió.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en su departamento. Miró la hora, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Recordó que había llegado de trabajar y decidió dormir un rato.

Giró su vista a su lado y se encontró con su pequeña. Sintió un poco más de energía y salió de su cama.

Se dirigió a la cocina, decidiendo que tomaría un poco de agua y revisaría si no tenía nada pendiente, en ese caso regresaría a dormir.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta así que fue a abrirla, encontrándose a Ash junto a Pikachu.

Dudando de si era una visión o algo real, se rascó los ojos y siguió viendo lo mismo. Bien, al menos sí estaba totalmente despierta.

—Hola —saludó con normalidad—. ¿Estabas ocupada?

—Pues, estaba durmiendo —respondió, siendo sincera—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Eh, sí —habló con duda—. Grace me estuvo hablando de un festival que hacen aquí, pensé que podría acompañarlas —explicó con una sonrisa.

Serena se limitó a verlo y a pensar. ¿Aceptaba o no? Frunció un poco el ceño, exhaló y trató de responder:

—No sé —soltó sin mucho ánimo.

—Oh, vamos —insistió mientras subía sus hombros—, creo que sería una buena idea ir, es decir, así te relajas de tu trabajo.

—¡Pika, pika, pi!

Ambos intentaban hacerla cambiar de opinión, con miradas un poco suplicantes.

—Está bien —aceptó sin más—. ¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, buenas noches —se despidió irradiando engería.

Ella se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando cómo se iba junto a al pokémon. Estaba cediendo, más de lo que le gustaba.

* * *

Vieron las luces que iluminaban las calles, la expresión de Grace era de emoción pura. Había un ambiente de alegría sumado a los puestos de juegos colocados alrededor y ni hablar de los dulces. Ash había visto eso como una buena oportunidad para convivir.

Clemont y Bonnie también aparecerían en cualquier momento. Se encontraba motivado por muchas cosas, en especial por ver a la niña con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

—¡Ash, Ash! —llamó la pequeña, jalándolo de la ropa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con calma.

—Quiero ver más alto. ¿Me puedes cargar?

Serena, quién estaba al lado de ellos, no le gustó mucho la idea. ¿Y si la niña se caía? Iba a protestar, hasta que vio cómo Ash se agachaba con cuidado. Escuchó como éste le decía a la niña que no se moviera mucho si se subía, observó como él procedía a lo pedido por la niña.

Ash se levantó apresurado haciendo reír a la pequeña, se sonrojó por la adorable escena. Grace encima de los hombros de él, mientras éste la sostenía con fuerza para evitar que se cayera, a la vez en que reían.

Si existía la perfección, entonces ese momento lo era. La castaña, todavía suspirando, caminó hasta quedar a la par de Ash.

—Gracias —le susurró ella.

—De nada. —Él le sonrió, resplandeciente.

Caminaron todos juntos por el alrededor. Varias personas que conocían a Serena comenzaron a murmurar cosas. Ella ya lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran los rumores; y era extraño, porque no le importaba. El toque de felicidad que se mezclaba en el aire, era suficiente para sentirse bien.

Un rato más tarde, él había ganado un peluche enorme en aquellos juegos de pesca. Serena no quería recibírselo, pero Ash insistió en que era un regalo para las dos. Grace se emocionó en sobremanera por el obsequio, después pasaron comprando dulces.

En medio de varias personas, se encontraron con Clemont y Bonnie, ellos se habían retrasado debido a una falla en la nueva máquina del rubio.

Pasearon por un gran rato, luego fueron a comer.

Al terminar, siguieron recorriendo el lugar. Las luces adornaban la ciudad, como pequeñas y brillosas estrellas. Durante ese tiempo, las chicas iban conversando a lo lejos, mientras Ash y Clemont caminaban apacibles.

—Oye, Ash…

—¿Qué pasa, Clemont?

—Quería hablarte de Serena.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es que, cuando te despediste… —Clemont se sintió nervioso de contarle aquello, no sabía cómo él lo tomaría. A lo mejor lo haría sentir culpable, pero tenía que saberlo.

—¡Hey, chicos! —llamó Bonnie—. No se queden parados.

Tuvieron que hacer caso los gritos de la rubia. Su conversación no siguió luego de eso.

* * *

Llevaba casi seis meses viviendo en Ciudad Luminalia, sus interacciones con la niña aumentaban cada día más. Con el pasar de las semanas la castaña parecía "acostumbrarse" a su presencia.

Durante esa semana, Grace lo había invitado a comer a su departamento. Sabía que quien prepararía la comedia sería Serena, por supuesto recibiría ayuda de su hija.

Y desde su lugar en el sofá, notaba como madre e hija cocinaban. Le ponía de buen humor la escena, le recordaba a aquella época, cuando Bonnie era una niña. La rubia era más pequeña del grupo, siendo protegida por los tres y los pokémon. Ahora, Grace era la pequeña quién quería proteger.

¿En serio estaba adoptando una actitud "paternal"? Observó a su Pikachu, éste yacía acostado durmiendo. Antes de que la niña fuera a cocinar, había jugado un largo rato con el pokémon.

Sintió la culpa rodearlo, si hubiese llegado antes, quizá sabría más de Serena, de quién era el padre de la niña y entendería mejor las cosas.

Después llegó la hora de la comida, halagó un par de veces lo bien que olían los alimentos, después procedió a comer. No había mucha plática, aunque Grace tenía una pregunta en mente.

—¿Te quedarás para siempre acá, Ash? —preguntó la niña, emocionada.

—Ah, pues, creo-

—Hija, él pronto tendrá que viajar —respondió la castaña.

—Oh, pero, ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo? —suplicó la pequeña.

Él lo pensó medio minuto, ¿por qué no?

—Sí, no hay problema —contestó feliz, observando la cara sorprendida de su amiga.

—¡Oíste mamá, se quedará!

—Sí, escuché —susurró, sorprendida.

Ash sonrió con amplitud, ella se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojó.

* * *

Se acomodó en su sofá, desde que había llegado a Kalos se tomaba el tiempo para ejercitarse y entrenar con su Pikachu. Varias veces había participado en batallas donde ganaba sin mucha dificultad.

Suspiró mirando al techo, había decidido relajarse esa tarde. En los últimos meses había formado una especie de vínculo con Grace y con Serena parecía retomar su 'conexión', aunque por ratos parecía ignorarlo y trataba de evitarlo.

Una risa salió de su boca, ¿realmente la ponía nerviosa? Bueno, estaba más atento así que notaba como se sonrojaba a veces cuando soltaba imprudencias. Cierto, no debería tratar de formar tanta cercanía, más cuando no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería. ¿Saber de los sentimientos pasados de Serena? ¿Ser una especie de familiar postizo para Grace? ¿Quedarse a vivir en Ciudad Luminalia, hasta que ella le dijera que no lo quería cerca?

Bostezó sin importarle mucho sus preguntas. Estaba muy despreocupado desde hace rato. No sabía si era porque le aliviaba ya no sentirse mal por el asunto de la niña, o si sólo quería estar allí, contra todo pronóstico.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando del cansancio, a punto de sumergirse en sus sueños. Un sonido persistente lo molestó. Sonaba a alguien tocando la puerta, se levantó un poco perezoso y la abrió.

Encontrase con esa imagen lo dejó en shock. Serena tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y una expresión en su cara de preocupación. Estaba demasiado sorprendido y sin poder preguntar qué pasaba.

Entonces oyó esa oración que lo dejó helado.

—¿Gra-Grace está…contigo?

—No —contestó sin pensarlo—. ¿Qué está-?

La castaña estaba a punto de llorar, denotando lo desesperada que se sentía. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando supo que no sabía dónde estaba la niña. Tomó a Serena de los hombros y la miró.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella sollozó un poco y respiró hondo.

—Y-yo estaba en la boutique, Clemont y Bonnie la estaban cuidado. —Parecía tener dificultad para hablarle y notó la tristeza inundada en sus ojos—. No sé qué pasó, sólo sé que, ellos no sabían dónde estaba porque se había ido. —Vio las lágrimas pasar por sus mejillas. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón a ambos—. Llevo horas buscándola, pensé… que estaba contigo, necesito encontrarla. —Ella se soltó de su agarre, a punto de irse. Él no iba a permitir eso, así que la detuvo.

—Voy a ayudarte —soltó firme—. La encontraré, lo prometo.

Serena no pudo decirle que no. Los dos salieron del edificio para buscar por todos lados a la niña. A cada lugar que pasaban, preguntaban por su paradero. Nadie tenía una respuesta.

Visitaron en los parques, las tiendas, el centro pokémon y nada. Dieron aviso a varias personas para avisar si la miraban.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la desesperación rodeo más a la castaña.

Ash la vio derrumbarse, supo entonces que ese era el límite de ella. Quizá había soportado mucho en su vida, ¿qué debía hacer?

Se acercó con sutiliza y trató de calmarla, le dijo que la encontrarían, que nunca había que rendirse. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Y aunque él sabía bien que posiblemente podría no estarlo, no le importó. Sumado a eso, sintió ganas de jamás soltarla, verla destrozada lo hacía sentir como si se ahogara. Se parecía a tener tener algo atorado en la garganta.

Frunció el ceño esperando algo, una esperanza. Mil y un cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Ella parecía temerosa de perder a su hija y él, de forma empática entendió que era porque Grace podría ser lo más grande en su vida.

Su Pikachu, que desde hacía rato los había estado viendo con tristeza. Se aventuró a irse, él tomó a Serena de la mano y la guio. Debían seguir buscando.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas cuando llegaron casi a los límites de la ciudad. Vieron la estación, llena de personas a punto de irse.

Serena buscó con la mirada algo, ambos tratando de ignorar la masa de gente alrededor. Entonces, vieron en una banca a una niña acostada, durmiendo junto a una oficial Jenny.

La castaña salió corriendo para hablar con la oficial. Después de unos minutos, tomó a su hija en sus brazos y avanzó hasta donde estaba él.

Ash examinó a la niña, notando que tenía un par de raspones en las rodillas y un poco de tierra en la cara. La oficial había asegurado que no pasó nada más. Él agarró a la niña entre sus brazos y caminó junto a su amiga.

Se fueron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de la señorita. Pasado el susto y después acostar a la pequeña en su cama, la castaña se acercó a Ash y lo invitó a pasar al departamento.

— Muchas gracias —habló con suavidad.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

—Sí, tengo —dijo, cerrando los ojos—, no sé cómo hubiera podido…

—Lo hubieras logrado —aseguró con seriedad—, eres muy fuerte. Seguro que la encontrarías, además tenías la ayuda de Clemont y Bonnie.

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, después le miró directo a los ojos.

—Tú me apoyaste.

—Siempre lo hago.

Serena hubiera querido darle un abrazo, decirle que no sabía cómo devolverle el "favor". Mientras que él quería preguntarle todo y resolver sus dudas. Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Ash —llamó Serena—. ¿Podrías ir a ver a Grace?

—Sí.

Él se fue al cuarto de la niña, escuchando a su amiga hablar con alguien. Seguro era sobre su departamento o la boutique. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Grace dormir en paz.

Se sentó en la cama y la observó con detenimiento.

¿Por qué se habría ido así? Sin poder preguntar, nada más miró sus raspaduras. Tal vez se había caído. Aquella imagen en su cabeza le recordó a Serena de niña, se rio un poco mirando a su pokémon y después a la pequeña.

Se alivió al ver que no había nada malo con la niña. Le colocó una manta encima y llegó hasta la puerta. Oyó a Serena hablando preocupada.

No salió de la habitación, tan solo escuchó lo que hablaban.

—¿Seguro que no hay más pistas? —preguntó la voz de Serena—, ¿nada?

—No, sólo lo he hemos encontrado ya. ¿No cree que ya pasó mucho tiempo?

—Para nada, hay que encontrarlos —insistió la castaña.

—Pero por lo que usted dice, ella no recuerda nada.

—Algún día lo hará y quiero tener respuestas para entonces. —La voz de Serena parecía quebrarse—, aunque me duela, ese día llegará.

—Entonces, seguiré buscando, señorita.

—Sí, me avisa si encuentra algo interesante.

—No se preocupe, encontraré a los padres de la niña.

Ash se quedó parado y casi sin poder respirar de la impresión. ¿Grace no era la hija de Serena? ¿Quién era ese señor? ¿Por qué no sabían dónde estaban sus padres?

Movió su vista hacía la niña y luego a Serena.

¿Quién era Grace y de dónde era?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Oh Dios, el capítulo más largo de posiblemente todo lo que he escrito de Pokémon. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Suspenso! Haber, sé que se van a tardar un buen rato en leerlo. Agradezco que tomen su tiempo, se aprecian sus comentarios, me gusta y demás. ^^

En fin, cualquier falta lo lamento. Si les ha gustado, pueden dejar sus comentarios/Reviews, también puede colocarla como favorita o darle un 'Follow, se los agradecería mucho ^^

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos.

 **¿** Reviews **?**

 **Actualizado el:** 07/05/2016.


	6. Chapter 6: Tacto

¡Hi~!

Vengo a dejar esto rápido xD ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"  
** _ **"**_ _Existe una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: La voluntad_ — _Albert Einstein_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: "** Tacto **"**

 ** _«_** _Clemont se encontraba revisando su Clembot, debía de hacerle su revisión mensual y además de eso, tenía que cuidar a Grace. Serena se lo había encargado y debía de cumplir con lo prometido, siendo que la pequeña obedecía órdenes no se le hizo complicado._

 _Desde donde estaba podía observarla con suma calma. Suspiró un poco del exhausto mental que traía, después se preguntó cuánto más tardaría Bonnie en traer el almuerzo, quizá debió de haberlo preparado él. Movió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la niña, seguía igual de tranquila jugando con sus peluches. Sonrió por aquella linda imagen y regresó a su robot._

 _Pasaron unos cinco minutos y escuchó unos pequeños pasos acercándose a él, por instinto levantó la mirada, descubriendo a Grace parada frente a él._

 _―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó calmado. La pequeña sólo lo miró._

 _―Me gustaría jugar a las escondidas ―pidió, sonriente._

 _El rubio hubiera querido decir que sí rápido, pero debía de terminar su revisión, y el lugar donde estaban era un poco peligroso para jugar a eso. Se quedó meditando si llevarla al parque y jugar, o esperar a almorzar y ver si quería jugar a otra cosa._

 _―No creo que sea un buen momento para jugar ―habló firme, causando la decepción de la pequeña―. Tal vez dentro de un rato, cuando Bonnie regrese._

 _Grace frunció el ceño, parecía disgustada con su respuesta._

 _―¿Por qué no jugamos ahora? ―preguntó molesta._

 _―Estoy ocupado ―contestó Clemont tratando de no ceder. Primero porque quería ejercer autoridad, y segundo, para evitar una rabieta de parte de la niña. No es que la hija de Serena fuese caprichosa, pero a veces se salía un poco de control―. Puedes esperar a que ella vuelva ―aclaró refiriéndose a su hermana._

 _Entonces ocurrió algo que el inventor no imaginó. La niña se congeló al instante, dejó de mirarlo para observar el suelo y luego posar una de sus manos en su cabeza. Después, gimió del dolor, asustando de inmediato al adulto, quién sin pensarlo se acercó a ella con rapidez._

 _―Grace, ¿qué es lo que te duele? ―cuestionó, intentando sonar tranquilo y evitar poner nerviosa a la niña._

 _La más pequeña lo apartó con sus manos, luego se arrodilló mientras seguía observando hacia abajo. Ella comenzaba a temblar, y eso sólo ocasionó más confusión en su niñero. El rubio, intentando hacer algo, se acercó otra vez y notó que estaba llorando._

 _―¿Dónde está mi mamá? ―preguntó la niña entre sollozos―. ¡Mamá! ―gritó fuerte a la vez en que levantaba la cara para ver al líder de gimnasio._

 _―No llores, te voy a llevar con tu madre, pero tranquilízate ―intentó consolarla, estando aún confundido por ese ataque repentino de ansiedad de la pequeña._

 _―¿Y mi papá?_

 _Clemont se sorprendió demasiado por la pregunta. Ella había preguntado por alguien a quien, era seguro y por lo que sabía, nunca había visto. Extrañado por eso, se quedó sin poder contestarle._

 _―Dímelo ―insistió, preocupada._

 _―No… lo sé ―respondió con honestidad. Al instante, sintió como la niña le lanzaba una mirada de terror. Sin poder detenerla, observó cómo salió corriendo._

 _Sin dudarlo salió detrás de ella para agarrarla. No entendió nada e instintivamente olvido su mala condición física, sólo quería alcanzar a la pequeña y tratar de calmarla. El aire se le iba, además de comenzar a tener un intenso dolor en el pecho. Llevaban corriendo un buen rato, hasta que un grupo de personas apareció en medio impidiéndole el paso, perdiendo por completo la vista en la pequeña. **»**_

* * *

Ash había decidido esperar a que Serena entrara a la habitación. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para analizar la situación. Bueno, la niña no se parecía mucho a su amiga, eso ya lo había notado, pero era demasiado confuso. ¿De dónde había salido entonces? ¿La adoptó? Sintiéndose mal por no haber estado ahí para ayudarla, se apartó de la puerta. Calculó que pasaron cerca de quince minutos donde sólo miró a Grace, sin pensar algo más.

No tendría sus respuestas en lo que restaba de la noche.

La castaña ingresó a la habitación, observó a su amigo unos segundos, después miró a su hija y la fue a revisar. Él escuchó como ella se preocupaba por las raspaduras de la niña, luego pareció mover su vista hacía donde estaba él.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó calmada―. No te preocupes por Grace, cuando despierte me encargaré de ella ―su tono de voz era apagado.

―Bueno yo ―dudó de su respuesta, si era sincero no tenía mucho apetito. Estaba más sumergido en un mar de preguntas que de hambre―, sólo si quieres… podemos cenar juntos ―soltó sin pensarlo, esas palabras habían salido solas.

Sintió un calor posarse en sus mejillas, ¿estaba sonrojado? Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando quitarse esa sensación. Cuando miró a Serena, intentó sonreír.

Ella se rio con disimulo de sus movimientos y le regaló una de sus sonrisas. ¡Oh! Como las que le daba antes, se sintió emocionado por eso, y esperó a que Serena se levantara para seguirla.

La vio entrar a la cocina a preparar algo rápido, su Pikachu estuvo acompañándolo mientras esperaba la comida. Cuando estuvo lista, no hubo mucho cruce de palabras con su compañera, pero al menos ya no parecía querer evitarle.

¿Había cambiado algo? Extrañado por eso, prefirió no hacer comentarios respecto a la niña. Ese sería uno de los temas a _no_ tocar. A lo mejor, debería de ganarse (otra vez) la confianza de la castaña para saber toda la historia.

Incomodarla o desesperarla era lo que menos quería, así que sólo le agradeció por la comida. Se despidieron y él regresó a su departamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente del imprevisto, habló con su mejor amigo sobre lo ocurrido. Clemont le contó lo que pasó con la niña. No le habló al rubio sobre la verdad oculta tras la hija de Serena, eso no le correspondía a él. Así que se limitó a escuchar su versión de la historia acerca de la desaparición de la niña.

Luego de eso, fue a ver cómo estaba la niña y se encontró lo que ya esperaba, Grace parecía no recordar lo que pasó. Su amiga usó el pretexto de que seguro por el susto lo había olvidado. Ya había decidido no presionarla así que estaba bien.

Siguieron pasando los días, estaba inseguro y pensando en alguna especie de _teoría_ de cómo pasaron las cosas.

Exhaló mientras intentaba organizar su casa, la hija de Serena se había quedado con él por ese día. Había empezado por su habitación, para entonces comenzó a darse cuenta que sería un largo día.

Miró a su Pikachu, el cual ya estaba empezando a levantar cosas tiradas por ahí. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente de su cama, notando que estaba hecha un desastre. Sin dudarlo, empezó a arreglarla. En lo que terminaba de hacerlo una pequeña niña entró a la habitación.

—Ash ―llamó tímida mientras lo miraba arreglar.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó amistoso.

―¿Puedo ayudar?

Le sonrió, era muy dulce de su parte querer hacer algo. Asintió y la niña se emocionó. La vio caminando alrededor de la habitación recogiendo cosas.

Cada quién siguió con lo suyo, un rato más tarde fueron a arreglar la sala, sacaron la basura, limpiaron la cocina, organizaron sus papeles y todas aquellas fotos que él traía regadas en su mochila. Hacía mucho tiempo que cargaba eso, ya que nunca le dio por organizarlo en algún álbum, o algo parecido. La niña parecía emocionada con cada fotografía que miraba y preguntaba solo por las que miraba interesantes.

Siguió así hasta llegar a una que Ash conocía muy bien.

―¡Oh, pero si ahí está Korrina! ―exclamó la rubia.

―Sí, creo que tu madre te ha contado de eso.

La niña le miró y le sonrió.

―Ella nunca me muestra las fotos de sus viajes ―confesó la menor.

Ash se sorprendió por lo dicho, era raro que Serena hiciera algo como eso. No sabía que decirle a la niña, así que decidió desviarse un poquito del tema.

―Bueno, yo siempre las traigo porque viajo seguido ―habló con su tono jovial―. Tal vez tu madre las tiene guardas en algún lugar y no se acuerda ―eso seguro no era verdad, pero no encontraba otra razón, porque si le daba más vueltas al asunto sólo se enredaría.

―Sí, le pediré que me las enseñe ―dijo emocionada, le brillaban los ojos y Ash se sintió feliz.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando por todo el departamento, almorzaron y vieron la televisión, hasta que oscureció. La niña se durmió en el sofá, mientras Ash iba a dejar los platos sucios al lavadero.

Pikachu escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, fue hasta donde estaba su entrenador y le avisó. Él ya sabía de quién se trataba, así que con mucho ánimo se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Serena estaba ahí y se miraba radiante.

―Hola ―saludó apartando la mirada―, gracias por cuidarla.

Él pretendió no notar su sonrojo.

―No es nada, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella. ―La miró directo al rostro, ella al sentirse observada volteó a ver a otro lado, sonrojándose más―. ¿Quieres pasar?

―N-No quiero molestar ―tartamudeó avergonzada.

―Para nada, pasa ―ánimo, abriéndole por completo la puerta. Serena entró sin poder rechazarlo.

Ella miró hacia el sofá donde estaba su hija, su expresión cambiando a una de ternura completa, provocándole un sentimiento cálido. ¿Ella siempre le causaba eso? Intentó recordar alguna emoción parecida, pero en una situación diferente. No encontró lo que buscaba, había _parecidos_ y ninguno igual.

Frunció un poco el ceño, se acercó a ella y la notó estremecerse con su cercanía Podía jurar que ella tenía un sexto sentido para percibirlo, aun cuando parecía concentrada en otra cosa. Pretendió no sentir _esa_ tensión, dejando que una extraña sensación invadiera el lugar.

Se movió un poco, alejándose de ella. Serena también caminó hacia su hija, ambos quedando frente a Grace.

La oyó respirar, el silencio en ese instante era tan diferente a otros, sin embargo no era molesto. Iba a hablar y sólo se detuvo al observar como ella se agachaba, para quedar cerca de la cara de la niña. La notó pasar su mano por el cabello de la menor y luego por las mejillas. Ella siempre era tan delicada, incluso para ese tipo de cosas era tan elegante. Ni si quiera parpadeó, metiéndose en el momento.

Entonces se preguntó si aquel novio de Serena tenía que ver con la niña. Una idea se tejió en su cabeza, quizá el chico que salió con ella…

¿La había engañado?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

No funcionó.

Tal vez, ¿la niña era del ex novio de Serena?

Su mente no obedeció, siguió formulando hipótesis y lo peor, es que no le estaba gustando nada.

¿Y si él había sido capaz de abandonar a su hija, para dejársela a su amiga?

Sintió la impotencia llenarlo otra vez, ¡era sólo una posibilidad! Pero el imaginársela sola, con la niña por mucho tiempo, le causaba una sensación molesta en la garganta.

A lo mejor sólo estaba imaginando cosas, pero eso explicaría como Serena conoció a la niña. A lo mejor se encariño con Grace conforme buscaba a su ex novio para regresarla con su papá, y a la verdadera madre.

Pero, en serio, ¿habría alguien capaz de abandonar a su hija, dejársela a su 'novia' para irse con la verdadera madre de la niña? No parecía muy lógico, aun así la niña decía sí conocer a su padre. ¿Acaso él todavía vino a ver la niña en algún momento? ¿No habría sido capaz de engañar a _su_ amiga para dejarla con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía? Quizá Grace sufrió mucho con la partida de su padre, a lo mejor por eso perdió la memoria. Había escuchado que eventos traumáticos o depresivos podrían ser fatales para los menores de edad.

Eso explicaría porque el novio de la castaña no aparecía por ningún lado. Inclusive que jamás lo mencionara, también el por qué tanto misterio con respecto a la niña. Bonnie no conocía la causa por la Serena que terminó con él, ese tipo que era la pieza que le faltaba para resolver el asunto, porque Ash estaba seguro que _ese_ conocía la historia completa.

Regresó a su realidad, donde la dama estaba observándolo con intensidad, él hizo lo mismo cuando el silencio lo invitó a hacerlo. Aprovechando eso también se agachó, hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. No le quitó la vista de encima por nada. Ella parecía sonrojarse, tal vez porque algunos sentimientos habían revivido.

Una especie de nostalgia invadió al del cabello negro-azulado. Recordó cuando la abrazó hacia unos días. Su tacto, en ese instante ella estaba tan fría y frágil, pero entonces recordó las miles de veces que sus manos tuvieron contacto durante sus viajes.

"¿Por qué estoy recordando eso?", se preguntó, comenzando a mover por instinto su mano. Serena parecía inmovilizada. Faltaba muy poco para tocarse.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―atinó a cuestionar la castaña.

Él reaccionó y apartó su mano.

―Sí ―respondió seguro.

―¿Tú-? ―empezó su pregunta, quitando su mirada de él. Dudó unos segundos, rio con suavidad y negó con la cabeza. Al final, se paró, dejándolo confundido―. Nada, nada.

―¿Nada? ―preguntó, curioso―. No seas tímida, vamos ―intentó convencerla.

―¡N-No! ―exclamó avergonzada, entonces se dio cuenta de su imprudencia al insistir―. Creo que ya es hora de irnos ―señaló a su hija.

―Oh, no tienes que cargarla, yo te acompaño a tu casa ―se ofreció con alegría, sin chistar tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

―Gracias ―masculló la señorita.

―De nada ―comentó, sonriente.

Salieron del departamento, sin dirigirse la palabra. Sintieron que la caminata estaba durando demasiado, entonces de nuevo su conexión se desapareció, dejando un incómodo silencio de por medio. Sin preguntarse nada, ni comentar respecto a lo sucedido hace días o hace unos momentos en el departamento, llegaron a la vivienda de la castaña. Él, con amabilidad, la ayudó llevando a la niña a la habitación, Serena parecía hipnotizada viéndolo ser tan prudente con la pequeña.

Parecía mágico el cómo se comportaba, tan paternal que la hacía estremecerse. Después de eso, sólo cruzaron palabras para despedirse. 

* * *

Pasó cerca de un mes, Serena comenzaba a cuestionarse su salud mental. ¡No puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo! Su última inspiración para sus diseños era _él,_ y eso no había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ese día no pudo concentrase en otra cosa, seguía pensando en Ash, mientras mordía su lápiz de dibujo. Su humor no había sido el mejor por esa semana, en especial porque sus clientas más "especiales" habían llegado siendo más exigentes que nunca. Y no podía quejarse mucho, porque de eso vivía.

Miró otra vez su boceto, borró un par de accesorios que vio de más y suspiró.

Cuando iba por la mitad, escuchó que alguien entró, levantó la vista y sonrió.

―¡Hola, Serena! ―saludó Ash entrando junto a su Pikachu, ella regresó el saludo―. Vine a verte. No te preocupes, dejé a Grace con Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor y Tierno ―respondió antes de que ella se lo preguntara―, pensé en venir a pasar un rato contigo ―fue honesto.

Ella pareció titubear un poco, después accedió. Pasaron como quince minutos para que el entrenador pokémon dejara de observar alrededor, se asombraba de la variedad que había y los colores. Entonces, la vio a ella y lo que estaba haciendo.

―Se ve bien ―halagó estando muy cerca, Serena había estado tan concentrada que no lo había notado. En el momento que levantó la vista, se sonrojó al extremo.

Ash sólo se acercó un poco más, sus narices se rozaron, cosa que escandalizó a la castaña, a él sólo lo hizo sentir curioso, también le hizo gracia la reacción de su compañera. Lástima que sólo duró unos segundos.

―¿No quieres ir a almorzar? ―preguntó Ash intentando evitar un silencio de los que odiaba.

―S-Sí ―aceptó insegura, estaba demasiado inestable por la cercanía de él.

Serena estaba empezando a creer que se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente. ¿Por qué tenía esas reacciones tan infantiles? No debería sentirse raro que se acerque tanto, se auto convenció a sí misma de que todo estaba normal.

Evitó sentirse nerviosa otra vez, se negó muchas veces a estar demasiado feliz o ansiosa por los detalles de su _amigo_.

Cuando viajaba junto a él siempre había malinterpretado todo, ahora sabía que esos acercamientos, roces, detalles, comentarios y sonrisas eran solo por amistad, porque Ash era así con todo mundo. No tenía nada diferente, era tan igual su trato, siempre lo sería porque él era amable con todos, y así lo quería.

Que equivocada estaba. 

* * *

No podía ser más obvio, había estado tan cerca de la castaña, más que hacía unos meses. Acompañaba a la señorita cuando iba de camino hacía su boutique, cuidaba a Grace, y la mantenía en su departamento o en el de ella. Junto a la niña la iban a buscar para comer o sino para cuando ella venía de regreso durante la noche. Los fines de semana intentaba darle su espacio, pero la pequeña insistía en que estuviera con ellas, así que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ambas.

Ningún tipo de información acerca del ex novio, sus conversaciones eran cortas, sobre el trabajo, lo último que hicieron, sobre la niña, sus amigos y el trabajo. Nada sobre relaciones. Incluso una vez que se habían reunido con Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, éstos intentaron insinuar alguna cosa, pero ella se vio renuente a algo. Hasta parecía molesta o frustrada por los comentarios.

Jamás se había sentido tan confundido, el día anterior cuando se despidió de ella, le había dicho que le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella y su hija. Serena le había dicho que él era un gran _amigo_. Por primera vez en toda su vida, esa palabra le pareció que estaba de más.

Contó, en su mente, cuantos meses tenía de vivir en Ciudad Luminalia. Habían pasado casi ocho meses. En algún momento debía partir, retomar sus viajes, y…

No quería eso, ya no sentía esa necesidad de irse a otro lugar. Estaba estancado, todas sus emociones se encontraban impregnadas ahí. Pocas veces había pensado en quedarse por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

También tenía _esa_ sensación cuando se quedaba solo con Pikachu en su departamento. La alegría y desorden tan natural que provocaba Grace le encantaba, más cuando aparecía Serena y les cocinaba o platicaban un rato. ¡Ah, era _tan_ genial! Podía bromear, contar historias y cuando se trataba de jugar con la pequeña, la castaña se les unía feliz.

Suspiró exhausto, existía todavía ese tema que jamás tocaba con la castaña. Sabía que la niña no era suya, solo que no era capaz de preguntárselo. Era algo muy incómodo y además no quería obligarla a explicarle.

Lo malo es que al paso que iban, ella no se lo contaría nunca. ¿No confiaba en él? Bueno, era un tema difícil.

Se sintió tonto por lo último que pensó, claro que ella no debería contarle. Si no había dicho nada a Clemont ni a Bonnie (siendo sus mejores amigos) seguro era porque no quería dañar a Grace.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba la dama. La estaba esperando para irla a dejar a su casa.

Ella salió de la boutique. Ambos nada más se saludaron, sin incomodidad alguna.

Serena caminó hasta donde él estaba, pero tropezó e iba a caer de cara de no ser por Ash, quién la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar su caída.

Era una noche calurosa, así que ella traía un vestido sin mangas color celeste que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, no traía puesto ningún suéter o alguna cosa parecida, por lo que él la estaba tocando directo en los brazos.

Serena se sonrojó demasiado, mientras él estaba más preocupado porque ella estuviera bien, así que agachó la vista para mirarla.

―¿Todo bien?

―Ah… sí, sí ―respondió Serena con dificultad, se alejó de Ash en cuanto pudo equilibrarse―. Gracias.

―De nada ―sonrió, riéndose―. Antes de llevarte a tu casa, ¿podemos dar un paseo? ―pidió sin mirarla, observaba el cielo oscureciéndose.

―Claro ―accedió ya más tranquila.

Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar. Serena no había quitado su vista de él, aprovechaba el hecho de que estuviera viendo el cielo y no a ella. Pensó en cómo lo había extrañado, en cuanto había anhelado algo así hace mucho tiempo.

Los últimos meses habían parecido una mezcla de pesadilla con sueño. Es decir, había sido tan difícil tratar de mantenerlo a distancia, y claro, sin éxito alguno. Estaba frustrada por volver a sentir todo eso por él, estaba feliz porque su hija lo era y estaba demasiado confundida.

Hacía unos días, habló con Shauna otra vez. Ella le dijo que Ash había hablado con los chicos y que éste no dijo anda de estar casado. Una pequeña felicidad le llegó, pero no había seguridad en eso. ¿Le tendría qué preguntar? Negó con su cabeza, el asunto no debería de importarle.

Pero claro, ahí estaba, pensando en eso. ¿Por qué su mente se salía con la suya? Bueno, se estaba quedando sin excusas para evitarle.

Y, de repente éste la volteó a ver. Serena se quedó paralizada al mirarlo directo a los ojos, poco a poco todo su cuerpo se puso rojo.

Bueno Ash lo notó al bajar un poco la vista, ¡y claro que sabía por qué estaba roja! Era el calor, ¿no?

Sí, eso era.

Antes de abrir la boca para decir eso, una idea saltó a su mente. ¿Estaba sonrojada por él? ¿Por qué se habían visto a los ojos?

Entonces él notó el silencio no incomodo entre ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba, regresó su vista a los ojos de su compañera. Ninguno de los dos se diría una sola palabra. Transportándolo a un rincón alejado de sus recuerdos. En frente tenía de nuevo a la muchacha de cabello corto, vestida con su ropa de colores rosas y el listón celeste adornando todo su atuendo.

Se acercó a ella, olvidándose de mantener una prudente distancia.

¿Qué haría? Se estaba moviendo solo, por instinto, como alguna vez lo hizo como inexperto en las batallas pokémon, sólo que ahora era para otra cosa. El aire le hacía falta en ese momento, ella no retrocedió para nada, y él nada más quería verla más de cerca.

Levantó su mano y antes de poder decir algo su amiga habló:

―N-No llevas un anillo ―susurró sorprendida, terminando por completo con la conexión recién surgida.

Él confundido miró su mano, no entendió a qué se refería.

―¿Anillo? ―cuestionó confundido―. No soy de llevar esos accesorios.

―Ya lo imaginaba ―comentó apartado la mirada―, es decir podrías perderlo por tus constantes viajes.

Ash seguía sin saber de qué hablaba.

―Pero es que yo nunca he traído puesto uno ―aclaró sin preocupación, vio como ella se sorprendía cada vez más―. ¿Por qué llevaría un anillo?

―E-Es que- ―tartamudeó, sonrojándose de nuevo―, ¿n-no es-estás…? ―No pudo ni terminar la pregunta, se quedó muda.

La castaña lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Revisó su mano intentado comprender. Así que entonces encontró sólo dos opciones. Él llevaría un anillo estando casado, o estando comprometido.

La idea le cayó de repente, ¡Ella creía que-!

―Serena ―llamó con seriedad―, no estoy casado.

Otro silencio apareció, pero al contrario del otro éste sí era incómodo.

―¿Por qué creíste que estaba casado?

―Y-Yo, lo escuché hace mucho tiempo.

―¿Un rumor?

―Creo que sí.

Ash comenzó a reír, quizá por eso lo estaba tratando diferente. No obstante, eso significaba que ella todavía sentía algo por él. Paró su risa y la miró toda avergonzada de nuevo, se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

Aproximó su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar sólo a unos cortos centímetros separados.

―Entonces, tengo que preguntar. ―Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía. Él quería quedarse mirándola por mucho rato más, pero eso no podía ser―. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

Era el acercamiento más extraño que habían tenido. Serena estaba que se desmayaba por tanta revolución de emociones.

―No quería incomodarte ―contestó con los ojos cerrados, era más fácil si no lo veía.

Él hizo una mueca, no le pareció su respuesta. Terminó soltándola sin decir nada más.

―Vámonos a tu casa, creo que ya es algo tarde ―terminó, sonriente.

La castaña exhaló aliviada.

* * *

Otro mes había pasado, Ash parecía haberse apartado y hasta parecía un poco deprimido. Grace le había preguntado qué le pasaba y él había dicho que estaba enfermándose. Serena, en vez de sentirse más libre o tranquila, estaba ansiosa.

Quería verlo entrar a su boutique con esa sonrisa tan risueña, deseaba mirarlo jugar con su hija y reír como nunca, anhelaba en su subconsciente otro de esos acercamientos. Y aún con todo eso, no tenía el valor de buscarlo. Si algo pasaba y terminaba mal, su pequeña se daría cuenta y le provocaría una decepción. Además, Ash se iría, porque no duraría para siempre su estadía. Todo eso dañaría a su hija y ambas quedarían mal.

Debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que la niña pasara por una pérdida. Algún día Ash se iría, no regresaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

Miró sus manos mojadas, había estado lavando los platos por una hora. Hubiera terminado mucho antes si no fuera por estarse distrayendo pensando en él.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? Dejó de hacer lo que hacía, se fue a la habitación de su hija y la observó durmiendo pacífica. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de ir al departamento de Ash a ver como estaba, pero no podía dejar sola a su hija en el departamento.

"Vamos, Serena sé fuerte", se repitió eso en su cabeza el resto de la noche.

Pronto todo cambiaría.

* * *

Últimamente estaba con algo de gripe. El ambiente caluroso le estaba haciendo un poco mal y lo mareaba un poco. Era consciente que no había estado tan cerca de ellas, aun así no dejaba de pensar en cómo estaban.

Su fiel compañero pokémon lo hacía sentir acompañado. Ese día había logrado sentirse mejor y con ánimos más levantados. No fue a ver a Grace ya que deseaba darle una sorpresa, había reunido un álbum completo con fotos de sus meses viviendo en Kalos. Estaba seguro que a la pequeña le encantaría.

Miró la hora, salió de su vivienda para irse al departamento de la castaña. Pensó que ahora deberían estar cenando. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y fue atendido por la rubia. Lo invitó a cenar y aceptó gustoso, luego de la comida aprovechó para darle el regalo a Grace.

La emoción y alegría en los ojos de la menor lo hizo sentir cálido.

―¡Gracias! ―gritó para después abrazarlo―. ¡Te quiero! ―le soltó feliz, lo abrazó aún más fuerte y él correspondió.

―De nada, ahora creo que debes ir a dormir.

La pequeña asintió sin más, se despidió y Serena le deseó las buenas noches. Ésta vez la niña no le pidió alguna historia a su madre, su emoción por su regalo era tanta, que había dejado ese detalle de lado.

La castaña se quedó a solas con él. Se sentía aliviada y alegre por tenerlo a él otra vez ahí, tan sonriente.

Conversaron sobre la niña por un largo rato. Cuando ambos fueron a ver como se encontraba la rubia. La vieron dormida, abrazando su álbum de fotos, teniendo a Pikachu dormido en su regazo.

Salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido y regresaron a la sala.

―¿Dónde están tus fotos? ―preguntó Ash para hacer conversación.

―Las tengo guardadas en una caja ―respondió siendo sincera.

―Ah, yo las tenía todas regadas, hasta que Grace me ayudó a organizarlas ―admitió con una pequeña risa.

No se dijeron nada por unos cinco minutos, hasta que ella decidió hablar.

―Gracias por todo.

―No tienes por qué agradecerme ―contestó, mirándola con intensidad.

―Sí, —dijo, evitando verlo a los ojos—, te has quedado acá más tiempo del que debes.

Ash frunció el ceño con eso, sonaba a que él había sido forzado a quedarse.

―Yo he querido quedarme, Serena. Me agradas ―admitió para después acercarse más, tomó rápido la mano de la castaña―, quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas ―susurró suave.

―También me agradas ―intentó zafar su mano del agarre, no pudo hacer nada―, es bueno que seamos amigos. Creo que dentro de poco te irás, ¿no?

Una frustración les llegó a ambos.

―No lo sé ―admitió sin ninguna pena―. Estoy pensando en prolongar mi estadía acá.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundida, no la soltaba ni un segundo.

―Por ti y Grace ―confesó un poco sonrojado.

Ella se levantó al instante, rompiendo el humor de Ash y el agarre de su mano. Sin decirle nada se fue hasta su habitación y él la siguió.

―No ―habló seria la señorita.

―¿No quieres que me quede? ―cuestionó, confundido―. ¿Te incomodo, no te agrado _tanto_?

Serena no le miraba, le daba la espalda. El giro que dio la conversación la hacía sentir mal, muy mal.

―Me agradas mucho ―tomó valor para decirlo―, siempre ha sido así. Hemos sido grandes _amigos._

Otra vez había utilizado esa palabra, y él otra vez la sintió fuera de lugar. Se acercó a ella más, pero no la tocó.

―¿Sabes? En algún momento te irás ―siguió hablando la castaña, sonaba como si estuviera triste y molesta―. Grace te quiere demasiado, hemos estado demasiado cerca. ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando te vayas? Sufrirá mucho, preguntará por ti y no podré responderle.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así, lo peor de todo era que estaba hablando como si hubiera pasado por eso. Quiso replicarle, contradecirla y hacerla sentir más segura con su decisión, sin embargo parecía herida.

―No me iré ―soltó seguro, con la garganta atorándosele un poco.

Escuchó una risa amarga de ella, no sonaba cínica ni con sorna, sólo triste.

―Lo harás, te irás y no regresarás como lo hiciste ahora. Vendrás hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. ―No levantó la voz, aunque eso no quitaba lo hiriente que sonaban sus palabras―. Tal vez no puedas volver.

Sin resistirlo la jaló de la mano haciéndola voltear. Estaba llorando, con las mejillas rojas y la expresión destrozada. Se asustó por encontrarse con esa imagen causada por él.

Con las palabras de ella había entendido lo que pasaba. Ella había sufrido cuando él se fue, quizá porque estaba enamorada, lo esperó y llegó quince años después. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así?

Que irresponsable fue, ¿por qué no llegó antes? Hubiera sido más fácil para los dos, no estarían teniendo esa conversación tan lúgubre.

Al verla así, tan triste, al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca, sintiendo su frustración, amargura y tristeza sintió deseos de estar con ella, para siempre. Su mente disparó la idea y lo que había estado buscando.

Su respuesta llegó y cayó bastante tarde. Deseaba quedarse con Serena y Grace, _quería_ estar con ellas, pero ¿qué haría con sus responsabilidades?

La vio cerrando los ojos, tratando de no verlo.

No lo resistió más. La abrazó, sintió como ella lloraba sin hablar. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya mismo.

¿Su vida de "soltero" o ellas? Recordó los últimos ocho meses en Kalos, su Pikachu también era feliz con ambas, sus alegrías y momentos de calidez habían pasado ahí.

No lo dudó más. Suspiró y la apartó un poco solo para verla.

―Me quedaré con ustedes ―habló serio y seguro, como nunca en su vida había estado―. Lo prometo. ―La volvió a abrazar más fuerte.

Serena correspondió a su abrazo, ésta vez parecía tranquilizarse.

―Gracias ―habló la castaña.

―Gracias a ti ―regresó él―. Me agradas _bastante_ ―confesó con convicción.

Ella no sabía bien a qué se refería, sólo se sonrojo en respuesta. Ash se dio cuenta de eso y quiso aclararlo, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo muy bien.

―Quiero estar contigo.

Serena se sonrojó más, pero parecía sonreír. A lo mejor, los cuatro harían una bonita familia feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Y he aquí! Lo que sigue, se pondrá más interesante xD —al menos eso me han dicho— ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me entusiasman Lamento las faltas, las edito luego ^^

¡Se agradecen mucho sus Fav, Follow (alerta) y reviews!

Los comentarios largos, se agradencen de corazón, nombraría todos los reviews que me han hecho el día, pero me tardaría más en subir esto xD ¡Gracias en serio! Si me han seguido de hace rato, creanme que les estaré eternamente agradecida c:

En fin, gracias por leer c:

 **Actualizado el:** 16/05/2016.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	7. Chapter 7: Demasiado complicado

¡Hi~!

Iba a publicarlo anoche, pero lo pensé mejor y ya no tenía tiempo así que lo que vengo a dejar hoy. ¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Notas/Avisos

1# Me tardé en subir el capítulo por un par de cosas que pasaron xD Pero acá está ^^

2# El fanfic tendrá 14 o 16 capítulos (Aún no lo sé). O sea, vamos por la mitad, todavía faltan unas cuentas cosas y hechos que van a pasar, espero que no hay problema con lo que pase.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **"** **Por y para siempre"  
"** _Desconfiar de todo, por miedo a que te pase lo mismo otra vez_ **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: "** Demasiado complicado **"**

Serena no estaba segura qué había salido mal. Se había derrumbado enfrente de él, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto que la asustaba. El tira y afloja de su "discusión" pasó en tan poco tiempo, era casi nada comparado a los años que estuvo sin verlo, pero terminó diferente. Escuchó lo que había deseado hace mucho, _muchísimo_ tiempo y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía plena ni cómo lo había imagino.

¿Qué estaba mal entonces? Meditó en silencio mientras fingía dormir. Necesitaba una respuesta que despejara su inquietud. Estaba demasiado confundida y eso le disgustaba, tanto como los colores desabridos o las casas abandonadas.

Él le había dicho que deseaba estar con ella, pero algo _tenía_ que estar mal ahí. Sí, aún gustaba de Ash, todavía le guardaba sentimientos y se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba alrededor suyo. _Pero_ , no podía sentirse completamente feliz.

¿Por qué? De pequeña hubiera saltado de inmensa felicidad, se sonrojaría, alucinaría e incluso no dudaría en sonreír como toda enamorada. Eso haría si tuviera diez años o quince, no lo pensaría y mandaría lejos las inseguridades, pero no tenía diez ni quince. Las cosas no eran como antes, era más difícil que sólo decir sí. No existía Grace en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

 _La cuestión_ era que no tenía ni idea de qué se trababa.

Movió sus dedos de forma nerviosa, esperando que su compañero no se diera cuenta. No quería tener una conversación incómoda si se mostraba "despierta".

La dama no quería decirle que, en serio, no se sentía tan _entusiasmada_. No le molestaba agregarlo en su vida más allá de una amistad, pero estaba _eso_ que no la dejaba en paz. Su mente divagó en su inseguridad. Jamás le había dado pistas a él para dar el primer paso, tampoco había actuado de forma coqueta, y mucho menos le lanzó indirectas.

¿Por qué de repente quería tener algo con ella? Es decir, Ash estaba consciente que ella tenía una hija, por ende sabría que "estuvo" con alguien antes que él (aunque esta fuese una mentira y una verdad a medias). ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí, con ella, acostados en la misma cama?

¿Por qué Serena no se sentía tan feliz con su declaración? ¿Por qué dudaba?

No entendía nada. De repente estaba molesta consigo misma. Tampoco era que no quisiera algo con él, lo que le fastidiaba era que no estaba tan contenta como lo imaginó alguna vez. Estaba más temerosa, insegura y sobretodo curiosa. ¿Desde cuándo la vio de forma diferente? ¿Habría sido nada más ahora? ¿Alguna vez, durante sus viajes, tuvo una pequeña oportunidad?

Comenzó a respirar agitada, tenía un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Abrió los ojos y lo vio.

* * *

En definitiva, esa noche no iba a poder dormir.

Observó a la mujer acostada su lado, sintiendo _algo_ en su interior. Después de intensa conversación, se habían quedado abrazados, en silencio. Se acomodaron en el contacto, acostumbrándose a la cercanía, hasta que él notó el cansancio de su compañera. Ambos, al final, decidieron acostarse un rato en la cama.

Su mente sólo podía ocuparse en mirarla y en tratar de entender en qué se había metido. ¿Valía la pena?

La pregunta no tenía una respuesta por ahora, aunque no le interesaba mucho. Exhaló sin dejar de mirarla, Serena parecía estar muy dormida, sin si quiera imaginar que era observada.

Llevaban así más de cinco minutos. Sumados en el silencio, en las paredes color beige y el pequeño frío que colaba por la ventana. Él la vio mover sus dedos y así notó que sí estaba despierta.

No intentó hablarle, quién sabe qué estaba pensando. Ash asumió que sería mejor no entrometerse entre sus reflexiones. Hizo una mueca y miró hacia el techo de la habitación, ¿cómo sería sus encuentros a partir de esa noche?

Si era honesto consigo mismo, era un inexperto en todo eso. No había experimentado algo más que un par de salidas. En algunas ocasiones, ciertas chicas le pedían salir a comer algo. Ash nunca se negaba, lo malo era que sólo era para intentar un acercamiento y luego una relación.

Viajar y conocer nuevos pokémon era lo suyo. Amaba la sensación del descubrimiento, de los nuevos rivales y de las nuevas amistades. Por eso, no importaba que tantas "pretendientes" tuviera, no podía ir más allá de un par de citas. Y, en especial, era porque ninguna le motivaba ni le movía nada, ni para ser amigos cercanos o para lo que ellas deseaban.

Tampoco es que sucediera mucho con sus salidas, aunque existían esos incómodos encuentros con mujeres que no eran de su agrado. Habían otras que, en simples palabras, no le gustaban y ya.

Ninguna lo había hecho sentir tan curioso como lo estaba con Serena. Nadie lo hacía cuestionarse su estadía en un lugar, jamás miraba con tanta atención a alguna señorita, a excepción de la castaña. No podría enumerar tantas cualidades de cualquier mujer si no era su compañera. Sus acciones con ella eran tan espontaneas. Abrirle la puerta, ayudarla a cruzar algún lugar, compartir los almuerzos con ella o escucharla hablar de lo que sea era menos monótono.

¿Cómo actuarían ahora? Estaba tan entusiasmado por aprender cómo funcionaban ese tipo de cosas. _Las_ relaciones románticas, vaya locura. Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en esas cosas, y por ella.

Volteó a mirarla y parecía todavía '"dormida".

¿Ella sabría cómo manejar la situación? Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando ella los abrió.

Y ocurrió aquello que no esperó. Por más que intentar a mirarla y encontrar aquello tan especial que los unía al verse, se vio ofuscado por un sentimiento que no conocía. Retiró, tan rápido como pudo, su vista de la dama.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde —comentó sin verla. Se levantó y exhaló—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Sí —susurró cansada.

—Buenas noches —se despidió mientras salía en busca de su Pikachu.

Ella también le deseo buenas noches, después no escuchó nada más afuera de sus pensamientos.

Algo no estaba del todo bien.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde su extraña declaración. La había ido a buscar a su departamento y sólo pudo encontrarse con Grace, quien le dijo que Serena se había ido a trabajar temprano. No quiso irla a buscar a la boutique para no molestarla.

Decidió quedarse con la niña mientras su "pareja" regresaba. Eso se repitió por tres días más, donde se evadían para evitar la tensión.

Ash, por supuesto, sabía cuánto había pasado. Llevando la cuenta tenían cinco días de no verse. Cada vez que ella regresaba al departamento, él optaba por tratar de darle su espacio para pensar.

De repente, todo se volvió incómodo alrededor suyo. De saber que su relación se volvería triste en vez de alegre, hubiera preferido no decirle aquello. Estaba muy fastidiado por la situación, sin embargo no estaba haciendo nada.

Lo cohibía esa mirada que le lanzó la castaña la última vez que se vieron. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan desagradable se había presentado? Jugó con sus dedos un rato, pensando en alguna explicación lógica.

Miró a su Pikachu, éste se encontraba recostado a su lado.

—¿Qué habré hecho mal? —preguntó afligido.

—Pika.

—Tal vez debería preguntarle a alguien que sepa de esto —comentó estirando los brazos. Estar acostado por dos horas en el sofá lo hacía sentir adolorido.

Se levantó y se estiró lo más que pudo. Él comenzaría a actuar, así que tomó a su Pikachu y se fue directo a buscar a su amigo rubio. Al llegar a su destino lo vio hablando con Korrina.

Le hizo un poco de gracia la escena, porque su compañero hablaba sobre alguna cosa científica, mientras la rubia asentía interesada.

Entonces ellos lo notaron, quizá porque tenía un sexto sentido más agudo que el suyo.

—¡Hola, Ash! —saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Él se acercó a ellos, regresó el saludo y conversaron un rato.

No había tocado el tema, de hecho estaba tratando de sacarlo a flote, pero era interrumpido por la líder de gimnasio. Ella contaba la historia de cómo había roto su record de velocidad en patines.

Minutos después, cuando hubo silencio, lo dijo:

—Eh, chicos, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó, animada.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó Clemont.

—Es sobre Serena —respondió rápido, recibió unas miradas curiosas—, ¿saben cómo estuvo después de nuestra despedida?

El ambiente cálido y familiar se retiró. Desaparecieron las sonrisas, la alegría espontánea y las miradas amistosas. Se quedó el sonido del viento y la incertidumbre.

El rubio tenía los ojos llenos de culpa, y Korrina no lo veía. Ellos sabían más de lo que pensaba.

—Ash —llamó su amigo—, hace mucho tiempo Serena tuvo un duelo emocional cuando te fuiste.

Se tensó, él y todos los demás. Los hombros le pesaron y sabía que fue difícil, pero escucharlo y tenerlo presente lo hacía sentir más culpable. Volvió a mirar a Clemont, porque seguía hablando.

—Aunque ella trataba de disimularlo, nosotros los sabíamos. Quizá era porque estaba enamorada de ti —susurró lo último, dudando de su reacción, pero al encontrarse con su mirada concentrada supo debía continuar—. Con el tiempo pareció superarlo, aunque después de lo que pasó con Grace volvió a ponerse mal, creo que hasta peor.

Era interesante como podía percibir mejor su alrededor, pocas veces se detenía a escuchar y presenciar lo que lo rodeaba. Las ráfagas de viento se convertían en algo evidente y el aire se sentía más pesado.

El científico se calló unos segundos, mirándolo sin saber cómo seguir.

—Es una larga historia, y eso que es sólo lo que nosotros sabemos, Ash.

—Quiero saberlo todo —confesó determinado.

—Bien, cuando la boutique de Serena cumplió un año. Algunas personas comenzaban a pedirle diseños, pero debía de viajar para conseguir material e incluso para entregar lo que le pidieron…

»Serena no estaba segura de a dónde iba a su negocio. Digamos que le fascinaba la idea de viajar. En un par de ocasiones se fue junto a su novio de aquel entonces, pero de repente dejamos de verla por un buen tiempo.

»Sabíamos, por lo que contaban, que le estaba yendo bien, sin embargo pasó un largo rato para que volviera a venir acá. Dejó la boutique a cargo de Shauna por varios meses, y cuando Serena acababa de cumplir los veintidós años, la volvimos a ver acá. Estaba demasiado desconcentrada, distante y sobre todo frustrada.

»Nunca nos contó bien qué fue lo que le pasó. No queríamos presionarla para contarnos qué ocurrió, solo le insistimos para que viniera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie. Creímos que no vendría, pero apareció con Grace. La niña entonces tenía tres años, más o menos.

»Hacía mucho que no habíamos visto a Serena con su novio, algunas personas decían que habían terminado. Ella misma nos lo confirmó un día que Shauna tomó valor para cuestionárselo. Según recuerdo, la última vez que supimos que todavía estaban saliendo, fue antes de un viaje que hicieron ambos. Lo otro es que Serena, desde hace mucho, no habla con su madre, creo que tuvieron un gran desacuerdo.

Ash estaba sorprendido por tanta información. Ella no le había mencionado nada de eso. Ni si quiera había notado lo de Serena y su madre. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Su _amiga_ siempre guardaba secretos y actitudes raras. El no comprenderla era algo común, aunque tampoco se esforzaba por entender sus arrebatos o comentarios. Pero esto estaba en otro nivel, porque no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Podía imaginarse cada cosa, juntando las piezas faltantes sobre los años en los que no estuvo.

Eran sólo suposiciones, pero algo sí era cierto. Él no conocía a la nueva Serena, y eso le preocupaba. No sabía qué le pasaba, cómo se sentía, por qué actúa tan evasiva cuando se trataba de Grace. Era complicado encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, porque ella nunca les contó a sus amigos la verdad completa. Eso significaba que tal vez su _novio_ la había traicionado o le había mentido, quizá ella perdió la confianza en sí misma y en los demás.

Curioso por todas esas dudas, decidió hacer algo que no creyó posible.

Iba a lograr quitarle esa mirada rara a Serena, la haría sentir bien con su _relación_ , sería su apoyo y sabría que había sido la causa del repentino cambio en la vida de ella. Agradeció a Clemont por la información, se despidió de ellos y fue a su casa a hacer un nuevo plan.

Tenía que romper esa barrera que los separaba.

* * *

Cualquiera de sus amigas le diría que estaba evitando a Ash, con toda la intención del mundo. Eso era, sin embargo, solo la mitad de sus problemas. Tenía demasiado trabajo en su boutique, debía de organizar todo y reacomodar las nuevas prendas de temporada.

Debía tener listo todo para la siguiente semana. Lo peor, porque podía ponerse más nefasto, era el tremendo frío que comenzaba a hacer. Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba otoño y no invierno. Es decir, en otoño hace frío, pero nunca como en invierno, se diferenciaban porque en otoño había mucho viento y no tanto frío. Pero todo eso quedaba de lado cuando se sentía casi congelada.

Sintiéndose muy estresada por los repentinos cambios en su vida, se salió de su lugar de trabajo.

Le gustaba, en especial, los árboles plantados en la orilla de la acerca. Se sentía nostálgica al verlos, aunque las hojas estuvieran comenzando a secarse por la temporada. Sonrió y vio a las pocas personas caminando alrededor.

Respiró el aire puro, estirando los brazos. Exhaló y se volteó.

Se encontró con Ash detrás de ella, mirándola con atención. El viento apareció entre ambos, moviendo el vuelo del vestido rosado de Serena.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Ash.

—Sí, supongo —respondió, sonrojada.

—¿Te incomodo? Es decir, parecía que nos llevábamos algo bien antes de —comenzó y desvió su mirada al suelo, parecía avergonzado—, esa noche. No estoy molesto contigo, quiero decir ¿hice algo mal?

Serena podría jurar que Ash se miraba demasiado inocente. Tenía _esa_ mirada de "¡Perdóname si te hice algo malo!'. Se veía, en absoluto, adorable así, y en especial porque se auto echaba la culpa de todo. Se conmovió por su mirada, por la situación y por sus palabras, llenándola de calidez.

—No, Ash —atinó a contestar—, es sólo que es demasiado repentino. Pensé que solo éramos amigos, yo creí que-

—También pensé lo mismo —la interrumpió, y al darse cuenta de eso, se apenó—. No sé qué decirte. Esa noche dijiste tantas cosas.

Ash usaba un tono confuso. Si se lo había escuchado alguna vez, no lo recordaba. Parecía desorientado, como cuando alguien temía tropezarse. Sin embargo, ella no lo interrumpió y siguió escuchando.

—Empecé a darme cuenta que me encantaría estar con ustedes. Lo he estado pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora todo es demasiado difícil de hablar entre nosotros —confesó, enfocando su vista en ella—. Había algo que no entendía, era ese sentimiento que tenías esa noche

Se le acercó con sutileza, quedando a solo unos centímetros, ignorante a la sensación que le provocaba, porque seguía y seguía hablando.

—Hoy comencé a pensar sobre eso. Creo que desconfías de mí, de mi decisión, de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Serena no necesitaba contestar eso, sus ojos la delataban. Era la verdad, puesta en palabras simples y desde el punto de vista de Ash.

—Lo siento mucho —habló la señorita—, no entiendo por qué siento esto.

Ash no se sintió confundido ésta vez, la tomó de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Es normal. Sé que algo te pasó y has quedado mal con eso —habló con suavidad, parecía comprender su situación—. No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, tampoco estoy decepcionado ni nada parecido, has sido muy fuerte, como siempre. Creo que debo ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y ayudarte con eso. ¿Quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo? —Se sonrojó al mencionar lo último.

—No sé, tengo mucho trabajo, Ash.

—¿Puedes posponerlo? —preguntó insistente, y como respuesta recibió una mirada seria—. Oh, está bien. ¿Podemos ir a cenar? No importa qué sea, quisiera que habláramos sin estar incómodos con todo. Sé que te parece raro, hasta me cuesta asimilarlo a mí, pero podemos intentarlo.

—Ash, la verdad quisiera decirte tantas cosas —dijo mirando sus manos, se sentía culpable por no contarle la verdad acerca de Grace—, creo que sí podemos intentarlo.

 _Intentar._ Esa palabra la tenía dudando, ¿eso significaba lo que creía? Tenía esa pregunta atorada desde hacía un par de noches. Medio segundo después, logró juntar el suficiente valor para decirlo:

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿somos pareja? —preguntó, intentando no sonar ofuscada.

—Hum, sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza. La veía de esa forma _tan_ adorable que le provocaba sentir el estómago revuelto.

—Es que es extraño —admitió toda roja—, nunca lo imaginé, cuando estábamos viajando yo —se quedó a media, tensándose al instante. Casi le confesaba que le había gustado desde hace mucho.

—Oh sí, creo que debí de darme cuenta antes —habló Ash, asumiendo que ella sabía que él estaba enterado de sus sentimientos, Serena lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó con violencia.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿A-A… qué… t-te… refieres?

Él también se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, ¡había cometido otra tontería!

—¡Ah! Es decir, yo debí de darme cuenta de, ¡que te incomodaba mi presencia! —se excusó rápido y retiró el agarre de sus manos—. Oh, te vengo a ver más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-Sí.

Ash se retiró fingiendo tranquilidad. La vio de lejos y agitó su mano en despedida. Ella se quedó de piedra, parada, intentado procesar lo que pasó.

¿Desde cuándo él sabía de sus sentimientos?

* * *

Serena había comenzado a tener una especie de sensación delirante. Su desconfianza aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba, pero cuando lo miraba a él caminar junto a su hija se iba.

No tenía mucha idea de cuánto duraría. Hacía poco habló con Shauna, ésta le dijo que su problema era que pensaba demasiado las cosas, que debería sentirse feliz con lo que pasaba ahora y no lo que pasaría después. Por supuesto, era más complicado aplicarlo que decirlo y escucharlo.

Ash lo estaba logrando, movía las cosas a su debido lugar. Después de su extraña conversación, su relación avanzó de a poco, esa noche cenaron con más comodidad que antes. Ash no mencionó nada al respecto de su enamoramiento de la niñez. Quizá porque no deseaba incomodarla, aunque podía que sólo se estaba imaginando cosas, podía ser que alguien le había dicho eso. En dado caso no tenía ni idea de quién pudo ser.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces. Cuando él no estaba con Grace o sus amigos, la venía a ver e intentaba hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible. Sus acercamientos no pasaban a mucho. Solían verse en lugares públicos o si no, en su departamento, y ahí, estaba la niña.

Tenía que admitirlo, le daba miedo quedarse a solas con él. Funciona bien cuando estaban alrededor del montón de gente o estando sólo con Grace. De cualquier forma, Ash parecía intentar acercársele de forma torpe.

Ella tampoco era una experta, pero le asustaba lo que podría desencadenar todo eso. Suspiró con pesadez, y miró al suelo, intentando analizar qué había pasado. Sus sentimientos la estaban matando.

Miró la hora, Ash debería pasar por esa puerta junto a Grace. Podía imaginarse la sonrisa juguetona de su niña, mientras le hablaba de un montón de cosas a la vez.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y la puerta se abrió.

Y sólo estaba su "novio".

—Grace quiso quedarse a dormir con Bonnie —explicó, entrando sin ningún problema.

—Pero-

—Tranquila, está en buenas manos —aseguró su compañero, sonriéndole.

Serena, entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Por primera vez, desde el comienzo de su relación, se puso roja de solo pensarlo. El silencio y la incomodidad se hicieron presentes.

—Serena —llamó Ash, sentándose en el sofá—, ¿me puedes mostrar dónde guardas tus fotos?

La castaña asintió, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Caminó hacia su habitación, siendo seguida por él.

—Creo que están aquí —susurró mientras abría un closet, parecía tener cosas viejas y olvidadas adentro.

Se agachó y sacó una caja rosada, Ash la reconoció como la que llevaba en su viaje por Kalos. De ahí, ella sacó un montón de fotos amarradas con una cinta azul, sorprendiéndolo

—Éstas son todas, eso creo. —Se lo entregó, y él lo observó uno segundos.

—¿Podemos verlas los dos? —preguntó nostálgico, ella lo notó y asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, desamarraron la cinta y comenzaron a observarlas todas. Se rieron de varias, porque les contaban cosas. Cada una era una historia, una experiencia o una prueba. Eran una memoria agradable, puesta en frente y causándoles más que nostalgia.

Los experimentos fallidos de Clemont, las travesuras de Bonnie, las imprudencias que cometía Ash, eran algunas de las fotografías. También habían algunas del baile, donde Serena no bailó con Ash, estaba la del campamento, la de la primera medalla de Ash en Kalos, y de las presentaciones de Serena; llegaron a recordar, incluso, algunos momentos donde habían pasado el tiempo juntos, y era curioso porque ahora parecía irónico.

Pasaron horas hablando de aquello y lo otro. Ash estuvo varias veces a punto de preguntarle de sus sentimientos pasados, pero se desistió al verla tan sonriente.

Entre tantas fotos también había varias de Serena más grande. Era ella después de la despedida, la señorita se veía un poco más seria en cada foto.

La castaña le contó un poco de su pasado, cuando abrió la boutique, de sus primeros diseños, de la primera vez que Bonnie viajó o de cuando Korrina venía más seguido a visitar a Clemont. Las horas pasaron y ya era bastante tarde.

Ash se acercó a ella, antes de que Serena se dejara vencer por el sueño.

—Si hiciera algo que no esperas, ¿te molestarías conmigo? —preguntó él de repente.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Depende —contestó un poco desconfiada.

—No es algo malo —aclaró su compañero—, no hemos estado muy cerca que digamos —susurró sin reproche, parecía que solo señalaba un hecho no muy importante.

—Lo sé —admitió, avergonzada—, ¿tú quieres hacer algo? —preguntó sonrojada, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ash no le contestó, se acercó a ella y sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros. Él parecía estar pensando qué hacer mientras Serena se quedó paralizada, sintiéndolo respirar muy cerca.

De repente él, con una mano, tocó su cabello. Estaba sonriendo, mientras ella se sonrojaba poco a poco. Unos segundos después, dejó su cabello y solo la miró unos instantes.

El frío se fue, la sensación de incomodidad se largó hacía rato, la habitación ya no parecía tan cerrada. Se perdió en su mirada, en la forma en cómo la veía y su sonrisa. Su imaginación, mientras crecía, le jugó una mala pasada varias veces, pero esto era real. Mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó.

No sabía que haría él, y quizá debería abrir la boca para hablar.

Antes de poder decir algo, sintió como él la besaba, con suma timidez y lentitud. ¡Oh, estaba tan sorprendida! Creyó que él se retiraría rápido, pero el contacto duró más de lo que pensó. Ni si quiera lograba contestarle porque el corazón se le aceleró.

"¡Compórtate, eres una adulta, correspóndele!", se regañó mentalmente. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a seguirle el ritmo a él. Suave, dulce, caballeroso y torpe. Podía sentirlo lo nervioso que él estaba, pero la alegría la desbordada.

Un ruido los hizo separarse, voltearon a ver y se encontraron a Pikachu, que parecía haber intentado salir sin hacer ruido. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

Luego de eso, ambos se acostaron en la cama con los corazones alterados. No se dijeron nada e incluso, evitaron cruzarse palabras por al menos cinco minutos.

—Serena —llamó él, volteándola a verla—, ¿estás molesta?

Ella también giró su vista hacia Ash, se había estado pellizcando para estar segura que eso era real.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Puedes.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

Hubo otro silencio, más pequeño que el anterior. Se escuchó un susurró, luego, al fin, algo que él pudiera entender:

—No lo recuerdo.

Se rieron un rato de lo último. Él acercó por instinto, sonriendo, y ella le miró con ternura. Poco a poco el cansancio los venció, quedándose dormidos. Ambos, sin proponérselo, se hicieron espacio en la cama para dormir más cómodos, pasando así, su primera noche juntos.

* * *

Ash se despertó sin recordar muchos detalles. Cuando se dio cuenta que a la par suya estaba Serena, reaccionó levantándose de golpe.

Notó que había dormido excelente. Sonrió sin notarlo y se sonrojó al recordar el beso que se dieron. No habían llegado a nada más, pero siendo que ella parecía bastante renuente a sus acercamientos, eso había sido un logro.

Fue hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso con agua y escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta. Fue a ver quién era, llegando a la conclusión que seguro era Grace junto a Clemont.

La abrió y se encontró con alguien que no conocía.

Era hombre alto, casi tanto como él. Su cabello rozando lo rubio, pero siendo un poco más oscuro como para no ser igual al de su mejor amigo, lo tenía bastante ordenado, sus ojos eran verdes, sin ningún brillo en especial; y su piel un poco blanca le recordaban a alguien. Pantalón negro de traje, camisa de botones blanca de manga larga y sin ninguna mancha, los zapatos cafés algo desgastados jugaban con su aspecto lleno de seriedad.

.Tenía una mirada confundida y lo veía con desconcierto. Algo estaba cayendo en su mente, dándole la "clave" para completar el hilo de pensamientos que estaba llevando.

—Buenos días —saludó educado—, ¿se encuentra Serena?

Ash no supo qué clase de emociones le recorrían.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo no es lo que pensé, es decir lo imaginé de otra manera, pero me di cuenta que releyendo un poco los capítulos, que debía de explicar un poco más el asunto de Serena y como se siente.

En el próximo capítulo… ¿Sabremos de la historia de Serena?

¡En fin! Gracias por leer c: Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! Si les ha gustado pueden dejar sus comentarios.

 **Agradezco profundamente sus Reviews/Comentarios, Fav/Favorito, Follow/Alerta! Me alegro el saber que les gusta la historia, y estoy entusiasmada por terminarla lo más pronto que pueda. No creo que sea una historia que deje sin terminar, ¡gracias por leer! Nombraría a cada uno de los que me han dejado un Reviews, Fav o Follow pero esto se haría largo xD**

¡Suerte a todos, nos leemos!

 **Actualizado el:** 15/06/2016.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	8. Chapter 8: Tyler

¡Hi~!

Vengo a dejarles esto, espero que les guste, gracias por su paciencia.

El nombre Tyler se lee Tayler xD (Lo explico porque a mí sí me pasa que se me olvida como se leen los nombres xD)

 **¡NOTAS IMPORTANTES, LEER POR FAVOR!**

1# Actualicé hace semanas ' **Diferente Punto de Vista'** (el capítulo 10/X). Si no lo han leído porque no sabían que actualice, espero que puedan pasarse y leerse el capítulo. Si me dejaron un comentario allá se los agradezco mucho.

2# La memoria de mi teléfono se arruinó. Es decir, escribo en una computadora vieja donde no se puede escuchar música mientras Word está abierto, así que escuchaba música con mi teléfono, y como la memoria se arruinó ya no tengo donde reproducirla. Así que, pues les cuento eso por si no lo sabían xD

3# Un escritor de fanfics y lector de mis historias ( **RedDelphox** ), dice que una canción que va con el capítulo es **You're beautiful de James Blunt**. También la sugiero, es una de las canciones que más me gustan, y la letra le queda al capítulo.

4# ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, oraciones raras o la gramática.

¡Disfruten la lectura~!

Por lo demás, espero que se les aclaren la mayoría de las dudas.

* * *

" **Por y para siempre"**

" _Amar es encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad —Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz"_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: "** Tyler **"**

Cuando era niño, siempre creyó que su vida sería diferente, aunque nunca fue alguien de muchas aspiraciones. Solía ser bastante conformista, que en cierta medida no era tan malo, detestaba la vagancia, así que con frecuencia observaba todo a su alrededor. Conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta que no todo era como lo había imaginado.

Su familia estaba compuesta por su hermana mayor, una muchacha amante de la fotografía; su madre, alguien demasiado sobre protectora; su padre, un ser muy exigente y hábil en los negocios; su hermano menor, un chico que seguro sería un empresario. Luego estaba él, un muchacho que solía observar cosas y seres. Así que a sus quince años había viajado bastante por Kalos, acompañado de su hermana mayor.

No le gustaba llegar a casa, era como hundirse en su propia tristeza. Era el del en medio, quien no se había decidido por algo, teniendo como única aspiración apuntar datos y fechas. Su hermana mayor siempre lo había apoyado, aun cuando eso implicara llevarle la contraria a sus padres.

Su vida en sí fue demasiado tranquila, había vivido con sentimientos pacíficos y normales, exceptuando lo que sentía cuando iba a casa. Pasaron los años, convirtiéndose en un adulto joven.

Comenzó a vivir solo, ganando algo de dinero trabajando como mesero o ayudando a su hermana mayor en sus negocios fotográficos. Tuvo un par de relaciones con chicas que le gustaban, pero jamás se había enamorado.

Era un muchacho muy normal. Ser un viajero derrochando pasión no iba con él, sus sueños no iban más allá de lo racional y sólo observaba pokémon y cosas. Sus padres siempre lo verían así, con aire desterrado y alejado del vínculo. Justo por eso, nunca sería capaz de decirles sus pequeños éxitos, ni tampoco sobre su profesión como investigador. Ellos jamás lo iban a ver, ¿por qué debería contárselos?

La única que siempre vio por él, a pesar de todo, era su hermana mayor. Era hasta divertido mirarla, de forma inconsciente, como una madre.

Un día, cuando se despertó en su pequeño cuarto, el sol le dio en la cara y le iluminó las ideas. Su vida era cíclica, con amigos muy parecidos a él en cuanto a normalidad. La mayoría de su existencia había sido así y, una pequeña parte de su ser, deseaba cambiarlo. La racionalidad le llegó al segundo, recriminándose por pensar tales cosas.

Su vida trivial terminó cuando su hermana se comprometió. El novio, su cuñado, era agradable, un tipo bonachón y súper simpático. Pero el _problema_ no era él, sino a quien conoció cuando fue a la boutique, donde su hermana encargó el vestido.

Aquel negocio, dedicado a vender ropa, era elegante, llamativo y fresco. Entró sin mayores expectativas, sólo fijándose en los detalles de la decoración y la ropa. Entonces, llegó hasta el mostrador y vio la ángel más hermoso del mundo, sino es que del universo entero. ¡Era tan hermosa! Poseía los ojos más hipnóticos que conocía, esa sonrisa que iluminaba y el cabello tan elegante como en la existencia se podía.

Los nervios lo atraparon, hasta ni su nombre logró decir bien. El corazón por poco le estallaba y sentía las piernas flojas. Fue al instante, como un día lluvioso en verano. _Amor a primera vista_. Jamás en su vida algo le había cautivado tanto, ni si quiera algún pokémon. Logró, sin mayores preámbulos, darse cuenta que estaba flechado por su encantadora forma de ser.

Para cuando su hermana se dio cuenta de lo bruto que estaba, supuso que se había enamorado. Le preguntó, sacándolo de su abstraída mente, quién era la desafortunada, él sonriente le dijo: "¡La chica más linda que cualquiera puede conocer!"

Su hermana creyó que se había vuelto loco. No era para menos, parecía embrujado. Como buena hermana que era, lo orilló a volverla a ver, arrastrándolo a la boutique para que le hablara. Costó como nunca al principio, pero las cosas fueron cediendo.

Él, con el tiempo, dándole sus detalles, intentado comprenderla y sonriéndole amigable, consiguió ganarse su amistad. Dos años y algo más, eso le llevó que ella aceptara salir como algo más. Tuvieron un noviazgo de dos años más o menos.

Pero no todo fue como esperó. Existía _algo_ que no dejaba que su relación funcionara, o más bien era _alguien_. Era como un fantasma, aparecía sólo para asustarlo y para ponerla ansiosa a ella.

Un ser que sólo estaba para molestarlo. No lo conocía y no iba a tener el _honor_ de conocerlo. Él nunca estaría allí para ella, jamás volvería, eso fue lo que _siempre_ creyó. Pero seguía rondándolos, a ambos por igual.

Ese había sido un obstáculo que no pudo superar. Jamás lo haría, la perspectiva que su _novia_ tenía de _él_ iba mucho más allá de lo que imaginó.

Entonces, un día en que no aguantó nada más, su esfuerzo y dedicación puesto en años se derrumbó pro completo.

Serena había terminado con él, le rompió el corazón y con justa razón. Se equivocó, había cometido un grave error, y por supuesto que no lo perdonaría fácil.

Él no era Ash, así que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Solo era Tyler, el ex novio de Serena.

* * *

La mañana tranquila, con el cielo despejado y el sol resplandeciendo con suavidad contrastaba con su situación. La mirada que tenía Ash sobre él, no tenía comparación. Se apareció la incomodidad por una ajena razón que no comprendió, sintiendo unos segundos después la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, el tipo le metería un puñetazo.

Una de las principales cosas que no entendía era qué hacía él ahí, tan temprano, en el departamento de su ex. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, recordando que eso ya no le concernía, pero le dolió como nunca. No le dificultaba reconocerlo, estaba celoso y no podía reclamar nada.

Exhaló frustrado e intentó ser amable.

—Soy un conocido de Serena —explicó sin mucho ánimo—. Quisiera —pausó, intentando concentrar sus emociones—, hablar con ella si no es mucha molestia.

Ash parecía estarse mordiendo el labio inferior, un signo claro que el rubio marcó como intento de mantener el control.

Si él era el nuevo novio de su ex, era demasiado posesivo.

—Está durmiendo —contestó tosco, después intentó relajar su mirada y falló—. ¿De dónde la conoces?

Tyler no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero tenía que contestar.

—Eh, por mi hermana, en la boutique —contestó cauteloso. No era una mentira después de todo.

Lo vio relajar su mirada con rapidez. Parecía satisfecho con su respuesta.

—¿Podrías venir más tarde?

—En realidad, vine a esta hora porque en la tarde me iré de la ciudad —insistió, tratando de no sonar desesperado—, no tengo mucho tiempo, y es una emergencia.

El nuevo novio de Serena le lanzó una mirada de confusión. A ninguno se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, incluso Tyler pensó que lo más prudente era retirarse, hasta que por la sala del departamento vio una figura que conocía muy bien.

—¿S-Serena? —tartamudeó, sintiendo el corazón disparársele.

La aludida estaba despeinada, desarreglada y con los parpados algo hinchados. Era signos muy claros de haberse despertado hace poco. Aunque, cuando lo escuchó, ella abrió más los ojos y volteó a su dirección. La expresión de la mujer delataba el susto y algo de ansiedad.

—¿Tyler?

—Eh, ¡sí! —respondió como un soldado, sintiéndose al instante como un tonto—. ¿Có-Cómo estás?

La castaña suspiró e hizo un ademán para que pasara. Ash estaba hundiéndose en un sentimiento de molestia pura, mientras que Tyler estaba celoso, porque él no era quien compartía algo especial con la mujer que amaba.

—¿Por qué —pausó unos segundos, frunciendo un poco el ceño—, estás aquí?

—Yo, creí que debía de hacerlo, no terminados en muy buenos términos que digamos.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Ash, sonando como si estuviera tragándose algo.

—S-soy —se le trabaron las palabras, cerró los ojos y lo terminó—, el ex novio de Serena.

Serena y Tyler vieron como la cara de él se convirtió en ira, sorprendiéndolos. Un miedo entrañable le recorrió la espalda al rubio.

—¿Tú, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ash, sonando más duro de lo normal.

—¡Ash! —llamó la atención la señorita, acercándose a él. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros, mirándolo con preocupación—. No tienes por qué molestarte, en serio.

Tyler los miró tan juntos, demostrando la extensa confianza entre ambos. Observó con atención al hombre allí. La revelación entró por su cabeza, afirmando la sospecha de su sexto sentido.

Ese que estaba ahí, tan cercano a su ex y amor de su vida, era Ash. El ser que había asechado su relación como nadie en el mundo. ¿Cuándo había regresado?

Sus hombros cayeron, entrándole unas tremendas ganas de salir de ahí. Tuvo suficiente por un día.

¿Por qué tuvo que equivocarse tanto?

—Creo que no es un buen momento —atinó a decir, intentó avanzar para la salida, pero fue detenido por la castaña.

—Necesitamos hablar.

¿Para qué ella quería hablarle? Sintió como agua fría cayéndole encima. Ash, en cambio, regresó a su posición autodefensiva. Serena se dio cuenta de eso y se volteó hacia su novio.

Él la tomó de las manos y la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Me contarás todo? —preguntó Ash, actuando de forma impulsiva. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintiéndose descubierta.

—¿D-De qué-?

—De todo —respondió seguro, soltó a la castaña y salió por la puerta del departamento, deteniéndose en el marco para voltearlos a ver—. Los dejo solos.

Y así, el fantasma, salió por la puerta.

* * *

 _El cielo nocturno despejado, azul y oscuro, iluminándose por la luz lunar era la oportunidad perfecta para una cita. La azotea del edificio de departamentos, donde Tyler vivía, había sido una buena opción para pasar un rato. El viento apenas si se sentía, siendo una noche fresca y perfecta para sentarse en el suelo y observar._

 _Ambos permanecían parados, mirando hacia arriba, admirando las estrellas._

 _—Si tuvieses un deseo, ¿qué pedirías? —preguntó Tyler._

 _—Hum —masculló pensativa, mientras se sentaba en la manta que su novio había colocado en el suelo—, no estoy segura. Es muy difícil._

 _—¿Sabes qué pediría yo?_

 _—¿Descubrir un nuevo pokémon?_

 _—No —contradijo mirándola a los ojos—, desearía que siempre estuviésemos juntos._

 _La castaña se sonrojó un poco, quitó la vista de él y colocó sus manos en su regazo._

 _—Tyler —regañó nerviosa. Él sabía que ese tipo de comentarios no le agradaban del todo._

 _—Oh, lo siento, en serio —comentó entre risas—, soy sincero._

 _—Sí, sí, eres un buen chico —susurró ya más tranquila._

 _—Ah, así que, ¿un año de relación y nada más soy un buen chico? —preguntó en broma, aunque, en cierta medida, sí le había dolido._

 _—Sabes no quise decir eso —habló la castaña, mirándolo seria._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que no pude evitar el comentario —justificó, sonriéndole como siempre—, pero lo que dije es cierto. Aunque no seamos pareja para siempre, me gustaría que, aunque sea, fuéramos amigos._

 _Serena cambió su expresión a una de ternura. Tyler le caía bien, era un chico tierno y lindo. Fue un agradable cambio en su vida, aunque sus sentimientos por él no eran tan fuertes. No se sentía enamorada y eso la hacía sentir un poco mal. Ese lugar, aunque ella se mintiera una y mil veces, ya lo tenía alguien (y nadie más podría ocuparlo)._

 _Quizá, algún día, podría corresponderle al chico que tenía en frente, de la misma manera, con esa intensidad con la que él la miraba siempre. Porque Ash jamás regresaría, ya lo había aceptado._

* * *

Se sentaron en el sofá corinto, rodeados de las paredes color crema. El sol seguía colándose por la ventaja del balcón y las cortinas se elevaban un poco por el viento. Existía, todavía, la tensión guardada desde que Ash se fue.

—Felicidades —halagó el rubio con sinceridad—, Ash regresó. —Sus ojos cayeron al suelo, con suma tristeza y resignación—. Supongo que eres muy feliz.

—Tyler, yo no sé qué decirte —admitió avergonzada.

—No digas nada, solo déjame explicarte las cosas —comenzó a hablar mientras se acerca a ella—, cuando salimos por última vez de la ciudad juntos, creí que todo iría bien, regresaríamos y seguiríamos como siempre, pero…

 **»** Cuando nos separamos, yo tomé mi camino para realizar mi investigación. Tú tenías que realizar tus pendientes en otra ciudad así que nos separamos, ¿recuerdas? Quedamos de reunirnos en una ciudad en la que coincidiríamos. Ese día, te veías tan radiante, como todos los días.

 **»** Terminé mi trabajo y fui a donde quedamos. No te vi por ningún lado, te busqué por casi todas partes. Pase bastante tiempo preocupado y, poco después, te hallé en una ciudad que estaba por los alrededores.

 **»** Ese día no pudiste hablarme porque estabas muy cansada. Me estaba empezando a molestar, porque creí que estabas ignorándome apropósito. Entonces, me contaste de la niña, que deseabas ayudarla y cuidarla hasta encontrar a sus padres

Cada palabra, al principio, parecía contar una historia casual. Pequeñas partes las decía con más intensidad o confusión, pero casi al final se fue derrumbando. Tyler se veía preso de la dificultad cuando se quedó callado. La última parte, era la clave, la más difícil de toda la explicación.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que habló:

—Me asusté por completo. No era por el compromiso, ni por la responsabilidad, sino porque, Serena, yo tengo fobia a los niños pequeños.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Serena intentaba comprender a su compañero. ¿Había dicho eso en serio? ¿Acaso, en realidad, existía tal cosa?

Dudó, porque él la había dejado alguna vez, dudó porque su madre y su ex no la apoyaron, dudó porque ellos desconfiaron de ella y sus decisiones. Dudó, sobre todo, porque de ser verdad, entonces habría cometido un error al terminar con Tyler de la forma en que lo hizo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, Serena —contestó, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos segundos después—, no sabía que lo tenía. De hecho, me enteré cuando visité, hace años, a un psicólogo.

—Pe-pero. —Se le mezclaban las palabras en la cabeza junto al desconcierto—. Nunca me di cuenta.

—Porque yo lo evitaba, es decir, era extraño cuando en tu grupo de amigos había niños alrededor. Jamás estaba tan cerca, al menos sabía controlar mi ansiedad por corto tiempo. Tampoco es que fuese totalmente necesario, nunca estuve tan cerca de algún niño.

Se abrió mucho más la tensión. Tyler se sentía incómodo y Serena muy confundida.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué?

La pregunta provocó un suspiro en el rubio. Evitó mirarla, enfocándose al frente de la sala.

—Cuando tenía nueve años —empezó, borrando su mueca tensada, reemplazándola con la melancolía—, mi hermana estaba a punto de ir a su primer viaje. Mis padres la despedían afuera y yo me quedé adentro con mi hermano menor.

 **»** Solo estaba jugando, le hablaba a mi hermano. Él era un bebé entonces, así que era bastante fácil impresionarlo.

Serena se acercó un poco más, debido a lo bajo que estaba hablando. El tema le era un poco difícil de recordar, pero tenía ciertas cosas superadas. Sus sentimientos recaían en a quien se lo estaba contando.

—Escuché que algo se cayó atrás del sofá y cuando lo fui a buscar vi que era el peluche de mi hermano. Fui a recogerlo, estiré mi mano y mi pie se enredó por error con los alambres de enchufe. Intenté moverme, pero sentí la mesita que estaba ahí también se movió.

 **»** Tiré un vaso con agua que estaba ahí, se cayó en la conexión y se inició un incendio. Todo se llenó de humo, me desmayé y cuando me desperté, estaba afuera. Mis padres me regañaron tanto, que sentí que nunca acabarían.

La vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero él negó con la cabeza. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Dijeron que era un peligro para mi hermano menor, que casi lo mato. —Abrió los ojos de nuevo—. Empacaron mis cosas y me fui con mi hermana mayor. Crecí creyendo que podía hacerle daño a los más pequeños. No pude con eso y mi hermana se dio cuenta. —La volteó a ver, con una expresión más relajada que antes—. Es una fobia rara y extraña, por eso fue difícil reconocer que la tenía.

Ella tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Sabía, porque le había contado un poco, de la falta de cariño que tuvo en su infancia. Sabía, eso quedó claro, de sus padres ausentes y poco cuidadosos con él. La única cosa que no sabía era esa parte.

Serena lucía más descompuesta que antes. Se notaba la culpa que estaba sintiendo, seguro que estaría pensando en disculparse.

—Debía de haberte dicho algo —siguió sin mucho ánimo—. Como que tenía miedo. Y, pues, no debí de insinuarte que no podías con la niña. Eso era tonto e inmaduro, tampoco debí reclamarte por Ash. —Sacudió su cabeza e intentó sonreír—. Es obvio que yo jamás seré él.

—No, Tyler-

—Desde hace un año que estoy yendo a terapia. Si hubiese actuado de forma valiente, estaría contigo en este mismo instante —explicó, expresando el arrepentimiento en sus palabras—. Lo siento, debí de haberte apoyado, más cuando tu madre no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —preguntó ella, la sorpresa e incomodad se presentó en su voz.

—Fui a ver a tu madre hace unas semanas, pensé que vivías con ella o algo —comentó con un tono normal. Serena lo vio, extrañada—, creí que te había apoyado con lo de la niña.

—Eso ya quedó atrás —dijo, esquivando el asunto. Lo miró con detenimiento y suspiró—. Eres una muy buena persona, encontrarás a alguien que te ame.

¿Amar a alguien más? No. Eso era imposible, él la amaba demasiado. Decidió desviar la atención a otra cosa.

—Serena, hay otra cosa que no te he dicho —habló con seriedad—. Entre tantas cosas que pasaron, jamás te comenté que me ofrecieron un buen trabajo como investigador, pero fuera de la ciudad.

A la señorita le cambió la expresión, se veía un poco más contenta. Carraspeó con más ánimo, empezando a sonreír.

—Ya sabes, siempre solíamos viajar, sin embargo con este trabajo me iría mucho tiempo. —La miró a los ojos—. Quise rechazarlo y hablar contigo de eso. Pero nunca tuviste tiempo, supongo que eso también me llevó a no discutir sobre tu decisión de terminar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Tomé el trabajo. Me dio tiempo para pensar y ahora que tengo unos días libres, vine a verte.

Se lo había dicho todo y ya no tenía qué más decirle. Se cortó la conversación y decidió dejarla así unos minutos. Estaba pensando en lo que pudo ser de haber tomado otras decisiones.

Serena, aún en su interior, no dejaba de sentirse mal. Estuvo muy inestable después de la discusión que tuvo con su madre. Ello la llevó a desconfiar, a actuar como terminó haciéndolo.

Tyler, en cambio, estaba más liberado. Se sentía celoso y con las desdichas encima, pero feliz de verla tan bien y notar que, a pesar de todo, estaba comenzando a ser más feliz junto a la persona que siempre amo. Necesitaba verla sonreír una vez, solo una vez más.

—¿Cómo es la niña?

—Ah, se llama Grace —comenzó a contar muy animada la señorita—. Es tan viva y le encanta dibujar.

Le contó con mucha ilusión sobre la pequeña. Lo notó, entonces, que Grace era un rayito de luz para su ex. Era la fuerza que la sacó adelante a pesar de todo.

Un rato más tarde, ella le mostró fotos de la niña.

—Se vez feliz —señaló, sosteniendo la foto.

—¿Sabes? Es rubia, como tú —comentó la castaña, riéndose un poco.

—Cierto, también tiene los ojos verdes, eh, cualquiera diría que es mi hija —bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña—, una lástima que no haya podido ayudarte. Hubiera sido divertido, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas pasan por algo —dijo Serena, retirando la vista de la foto.

—Te sugeriría que fuésemos amigos —comentó, levantándose del sofá—, pero tu novio es muy posesivo. —Dio una pausa dramática y se aguantó el mal recuerdo—. Casi me mata con la mirada si hubiera podido.

—No, como crees —contradijo la castaña apenada—, solo estaba… bueno, no lo sé.

—¿Sacando malas conclusiones? —preguntó Tyler, bromeando.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente dijo. Su mente analizó eso y recordó la reacción que tuvo Ash. Ahora parecía tener sentido.

Es decir, Serena tenía una hija rubia de ojos verdes. Él, el ex de ella, poseía características parecidas a la pequeña. Encajaba, muy bien, como el desgraciado abandona hogares. Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras le hacía una señal con la mano a la dama.

—Si quieres le explico qué pasó —sugirió el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Debo defender mi honor —bromeó en un supuesto tono varonil.

—Bueno, explícale que no eres el padre, quisiera contarle toda la verdad. —Suspiró—. Creo que ya es tiempo.

—Como gustes, Serena.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó sincera, con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Eso fue suficiente para él.

—Ya no importa —susurró con suavidad—, creo que es hora de irme.

—Adiós, Tyler.

Él avanzó a la puerta, la abrió y salió. Sonrió triste y melancólico, parecía que todo había salido bien. Al menos uno de los dos era feliz.

 _"Adiós, ángel"_

* * *

 _—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Serena, llegando al límite de la paciencia._

 _—Que no puedes hacerte cargo de la niña —explicó exhausto—, es demasiado, incluso para ti. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo…?_

 _Ella estaba furiosa con el mundo, molesta consigo misma y el destino, desconfiada de todos y de sí misma. Ir a ver a su madre había sido una equivocación. La había cuestionado, como si se hubiese equivocado un montón de veces._

 _Tyler decía casi las mismas palabras. La diferencia yacía en que su madre primero creyó que la niña era suya, creyendo que había estado embrazada. Esa fue la primera cosa que le hizo quebrantar el lazo de confianza. Serena no pensó que su madre tuviera pensamientos tan fuera de lugar._

 _Intentó razonar lo más que pudo, pero su mamá no cedía. Le explicó todo lo que quería hacer, pero eso llevó las cosas a pique. No le ofreció su ayuda, le advirtió que podría estar cometiendo un error. Ella no la entendió cuando habló de la conexión que sentía con la niña, mucho menos mostró algo de entusiasmo con sus ideas sobre buscar a sus padres._

 _Le negó la confianza y el apoyo. Así, con todo y la tensión, su paciencia se quebró y sus límites se rebasaron. Se sintió traicionada, siendo más doloroso viniendo de su madre, a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Luego estaba Ash, quien nunca había aparecido._

 _Hasta había escuchado que se había casado, qué más daba todo lo demás. Protegería a esa niña tan frágil y pequeña. No dejaría que terminara en un orfanato, donde seguro la molestarían por lo "débil" que era. La defendería y encontraría a sus padres, ¿quién en su sano juicio abandonaría a una pequeña tan linda?_

 _—No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes, Tyler —habló tajante—, puedo sola._

 _Tyler, el que siempre había tenido una paciencia infinita para todo, se cegó. Ella jamás lo consultaba para cosas importantes, incluso para ésta, donde podría concernirle a los dos, tampoco lo tomaba en cuenta. Sus instintos lo llamaron a ponerse a la defensiva._

 _—Tampoco te la estaba ofreciendo._

 _—Bien, puedes regresar a Ciudad Luminalia._

 _—Como quieras, solo espero que estés pensado lo que estás haciendo._

 _—Lo estoy —desafió._

 _—Como digas._

 _Salió de la casa, sin voltear a verla. Fue demasiado, incluso para alguien que había soportado a un fantasma. Claro, si hubiese sido Ash, lo hubiese dejado pasar, ¿verdad? Bueno, jamás tendría la respuesta._

* * *

Caía la tarde, con lentitud y sin prisas. El sol seguía ahí, bajando con paciencia. Las nubes seguían siendo pocas, formadas en extrañas formas sin sentido. La gente caminaba disfrutando el clima y de la hora. Vestían con formalidad, se preparaban para el viaje y revisaban sus bolsos.

Tyler estaba a punto de tomar su tren. Había sido, en su mayoría, un día tan inestable para alguien tan pacifico. Aunque no fue tan malo como esperó. Por supuesto, no iba con intención de conquistar a Serena, pero ver a Ash con ella lo dejó descolocado.

Dio por hecho, desde hacía años, que él no volvería nunca.

Miró a su lado, notando a un Pikachu. Extrañado por eso volteó a su alrededor y vio a Ash, avanzando con cólera. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, frunció el ceño.

—Antes de que digas algo, Grace no es mi hija —cortó Tyler, mientras ignoraba la mirada del otro—, de hecho no es de Serena.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ahora el sorprendido era él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué creíste que la niña era mi hija?

—Porque no había otra explicación. Ella nunca quiere hablar de eso y creí que tú habías abandonado a tu hija, dejándola con Serena.

Tyler suspiró.

—Tampoco soy el imbécil que crees —soltó molesto—, lo mío con ella no funcionó por tu causa.

—Eh, ¿de qué hablas?

—Eso, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, sólo que por alguna extraña razón, lo negó y creyó que eso era sólo sentimientos guardados y pasados. Por eso aceptó salir conmigo, quizá tal vez le agradé más como amigo, qué sé yo, pero nunca sintió eso que siente por ti —explicó, pasando una mano por su cara—. Deberías estar feliz, _tienes_ que ser el hombre más afortunado sobre la existencia de la historia y del universo.

Ash estaba en shock, porque le había tomado unos segundos analizar la información. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, luciendo apenado.

—Yo lo siento, no debí de haberte molestado —se disculpó, demostrando su lado más maduro.

Tyler supo que era un buen tipo, más adecuado a lo que ella era.

—Olvídalo, solamente hazla feliz —cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido del silencio.

—Lo haré —habló decidido—, gracias.

Y así, él se retiró, dejándolo solo. Se sentía aliviado, al menos la castaña tenía a alguien que la amaba de esa manera, capaz de defenderla sin dudarlo.

* * *

Decidió, aprovechando su tiempo, arreglar su hogar. Tomó varios minutos de meditación durante ese tiempo y se enfocó en reconocer que él actuó fuera de sí en la mañana.

Ash no apareció por ningún lado, provocándole angustia. Cerca de las tres de la tarde, su hija apareció junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Hizo el almuerzo, invitándolos a pasar. Y él seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando cayó la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y las nubes se paseaban con lentitud. La niña ya dormía en su habitación. Serena seguía pensando en él, pero al final decidió buscarlo al día siguiente. Logró arreglar lo último en su casa y caminó hacia su habitación.

La puerta sonó, se detuvo en su caminata y fue a abrirla. Se encontró, con un aspecto mucho mejor que en la mañana, a él. Su corazón se agitó, sus piernas se debilitaron y sonrió junto a él. Se veía tan jovial y como solo Ash podía ser, mirándola y regalándole una expresión tan llena de vida.

Se perdió tanto en observarlo, ni si quiera esperó su movimiento. Ash, con delicadeza, la jaló acercando sus rostros. Él juntó sus labios, ansioso, feliz y con un aire tan impulsivo. Intentó separarse para preguntarle por qué no había venido antes, por qué estaba sudado y, sobre todo, por qué no decía algo.

Cuando se separaron, se quedó sin palabras. Él la miró con una gran expresión de felicidad.

—Sé todo —susurró mientras se acercaba—, más o menos. Me falta tu versión de la historia.

Dio un respingo, reaccionando al sentir como él, con una de sus manos, tomó la suya para darle fuerzas.

—Está bien, pasa —aceptó derrotada.

Lo que restó de la noche, Ash escuchó a Serena en todas sus formas, feliz por haberse realizado como diseñadora y modista, triste por lo de su madre, frustrada por lo roto y alejado que terminó su relación en todo sentido con Tyler, y conmovida por la dulzura de la niña.

La abrazó en más de una ocasión, diciéndole que ahora él intentaría estar con ella, ayudándole en lo que pudiera.

Ahora, ambos podrían vivir sus vidas juntos sin problemas, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que muchos estarán pensando que el capítulo tiene poco de Ash y Serena, pero creo que el que estén juntos es genial, ¿no?

No quise poner a Tyler como el típico ex, que va a buscar a su amor y quiere todo a toda costa. Pensé en él como lo presente, un chico con virtudes y defectos. Espero que hayan entendido su punto, y que no odien a este chico ni a Serena.

Algunos querrán saber qué pasó con Serena y su madre, en el próximo capítulo veremos más detalles, otras cosas sobre Grace y demás.

¡Gracias por leer! Se agradece su paciencia, cualquier falta la reviso luego ^^

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews/Comentarios, Fav/Favorito, Follow/Alerta!**

Espero que les haya gustado,

¡Adiós, nos leemos!

 **Actualizado el:** 01/07/2016

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	9. Chapter 9: Amor

¡Hi!

¡Vengo a dejarles este capítulo! Largo, espero que no se desvelen o pasen mucho tiempo leyendo, lo siento xD

Cualquier falta lo siento, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

¡Pero antes, mis acostumbradas notas!

1# Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad. Puede sonar a publicidad xD Pero, en realidad tengo un Blog AmourShipping donde describo las personalidades de Ash y Serena, y lo siguiente que escribiré es sobre ambos como pareja. Búsquenme (si gustan) como (arroba)xAngyLopez.

2# Todas las frases que coloco por capítulo (o en otros fanfics) no son mías. Si algún día olvido colocar de quién era, lo siento.

3# ¡Discúlpenme, en serio por tardarme tanto con el capítulo! No pienso dejar de escribir, y espero que ustedes no dejen de leerme. Sigamos con el AmourShipping hasta el final, y no importa la siguiente temporada ni nada. Ellos son tal para cual, para mí, no importa lo que pase.

4# ¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Ustedes me escriben tantas cosas bonitas. Me hacen sonreír mucho, aw :'D Son geniales.

5# ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Checo! Hubiera subido el capítulo antes, pero no pude, tenía un examen. Y revisarlo me iba a tomar tiempo, espero que hayas pasado un buen día.

6# El usuario **BGBFAN-FICS,** sugirió unas canciones. Y citaré exactamente lo que escribió (por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me hiciste el día con eso =D): **"** Con recomendación mía, lee este fic con las canciones; Beatiful lie (Hans Zimmer), álbum entero de Interestelar e ingresar a Deezer y buscar el album, Classical sleep, esa música te adentra a ésta historia de lo mejor, y con esta mezcla, te podrías llevar una lágrima como yo 70% calidad amiga, termina lo pronto y te daré mi calificación final :3 Saludos y bendiciones **"**

7# Virginia me sugirió describir más los besos. ¿Saben? Me alegra que me den consejos. Estoy contenta con que me dijeras eso, así que empecé a investigar (sí, porque nunca soy de narrar muchos besos xD) como es que debía de describirlos. Y bueno, lo intenté. ¡Espero que les guste! (Y que a ti te guste). Lo que sí es que el fanfic nunca pasará a algo para mayores (eso lo quería aclarar ahora), el fanfic siempre será para "todo público" con respecto ese tipo de contactos. Así para que todos estemos cómodos =D

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Por y para siempre**

" _El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo— Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer"_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX:** "Amor"

En realidad, debía ser honesta consigo misma. Toda esa revolución de momentos y emociones la dejaron cansada, por más que lo negara, debía de aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Estaba inconforme, despertando justo esa mañana con un mal presentimiento. Había algo extraño que estaba pasando, como que no encajaba con lo que ocurría.

¿En serio todo eso estaba pasando? ¿Ash sí estaba con ella? Sonaba demasiado bien, incluso si sólo se enfocaba en las últimas semanas. Aunque claro, tenía que exceptuar la parte en donde volvió a ver a Tyler, ya de ahí, lo demás era muy grato. Y no es que su ex le hiciera pasar un mal rato, de hecho, al fin terminaron en buenos términos, pero eso había sido agotador. En especial por la parte en la que su 'novio' actuó de forma "posesiva".

Algo en su corazón le indicaba algo malo, un presentimiento que oprimía su pecho, revolviendo sus emociones en un sinfín de malestares. Era obvio que no era un buen presentimiento. La sensación se corría de su estómago, pasando por su garganta y robándole un poco el descanso. Tenía sus sentidos un poco más despiertos, así que pudo escuchar el ruido de afuera, de la gente que estaba yendo al trabajo. Exhaló y abrió los ojos, decidida a comenzar un nuevo día. Movió sus manos hacia su rostro y observó a su novio. Serena tenía que admitirlo, aún con todo el malestar, el verlo así todo dormido, con la expresión relajada y con la boca abierta; era bastante lindo.

Suspiró. No dejaba de mirarlo, fijándose en las facciones varoniles del caballero. Otra vez él había dormido con ella. No había pasado nada más, como de costumbre. Ambos habían quedado bastante cansados luego de tantas confesiones, más cuando él asintió sin callarla, dejándola expresarse por horas. Ella dio una parte de sí misma que muchos desconocían, y Ash, quien escuchó en absoluto todo lo que decía, la vio con demasiada atención. Algo ciertamente dulce de su parte.

Un pensamiento le cayó como agua fría. Si todo iba demasiado bien, algo trágico tenía que pasar; porque todo lo que en su vida parecía que iba por buen rumbo, terminaba yéndose en picada. Hizo una mueca y sus ojos se entristecieron. No le gustaba ser pesimista, pero sumado a su mal presentimiento, tenía razón en su sentir. Nada en su vida duraba para siempre.

Y él, la persona de la que había estado enamorada casi toda su vida, era una de esas cosas que se iban cuando menos quería. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras suprimía todo lo triste. Tenía que sonreír, porque a pesar de todo, todavía tenía a alguien por quién ponerse de pie: su pequeña hija.

Iba a levantarse de la cama, pero de repente sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al notar que su novio había puesto un brazo encima de su cintura, llenándola de un pequeño calor en las mejillas, atorándole las palabras en la garganta y suprimiéndole su línea de pensamientos. Podía asegurar sin muchas vueltas como el tiempo se detuvo, parecido a la sensación fantasiosa que tuvo muchas veces en su juventud. Se quedó quieta, disfrutando del toque y de la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro. Fijó su vista en el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche y, un poco nerviosa, se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

—Ah, A-Ash —tartamudeó, intentando moverlo sin éxito alguno.

—Hum —masculló entre sueños. Serena observó cómo él sonrió con una satisfacción que encontró extraña, tocó su rostro con el dedo índice y éste gruñó en respuesta—. ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco molesto, abrió los ojos y, como si nada, retiró su brazo de ella—. ¿Qué hora es?

Ella observó su cambio de actitud, ahora parecía tan jovial como siempre.

—Pues, como las siete y media —respondió, sentándose en la cama—. Ash, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Una parte del cerebro de su compañero se sintió confundido por eso último. Para él no sonaba como algo bueno, ¿o sí?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Bueno —comenzó nerviosa, clavando su vista en el lugar contrario a donde estaba Ash—, es sobre nosotros.

—¿Ajá?

La vio ponerse más roja de lo que estaba y le dio risa. Era agradaba, para él, encontrarse con esa imagen en la mañana. Evitó reírse y puso su mejor expresión seria, fingida por supuesto. Ash intentó concentrarse en no pensar en otra cosa, pero ella no hablaba y su mente divagaba porque todavía estaba medio dormido. Observó la ventana de la habitación, ¡bastante grande, por cierto! Era un día soleado, con señales para no ser tan caluroso. Y si lo pensaba bien, haría un buen clima más tarde, como para tener una batalla pokémon.

"Concéntrate", se regañó mentalmente. Agitó su cabeza y la miró fijo. Ella, con una mueca, tomó aire y lo soltó:

—Creo que no deberías pasar las noches aquí —habló fuerte y claro.

Ash no entendió muy bien por qué no podría hacerlo, no habían hecho nada malo después de todo. Algo cruzó en su cabeza, ¿le había hecho algo a ella mientras dormía? Iba a protestar, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta de golpe. Volteó a ver junto a Serena de quién se trataba.

Era Grace junto a Pikachu, ambos parecían tener mucha energía. La pequeña traía una pijama de color turquesa, de pantalón largo y la blusa de mangas cortas, tenía estampado un montón de pokémon tipo agua hechos de manera chistosa. Ash supo de inmediato que Serena se lo había cosido.

Al mirar de nuevo a su compañera, notó que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó la menor con suma alegría. Pasó menos de un seguro para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo que ocasionó que ella abriera su boca más de lo normal, con la emoción asomándose en su amplia sonrisa—. ¡Oh, Ash estuvo aquí toda la noche! —Comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación—. ¡Sí, son novios!

Ash al fin comprendió la expresión de la castaña, ¡ella no quería que la pequeña los descubriera así! Tragó saliva e intentó inventar una excusa, algo bastante malo porque él no era muy bueno mintiendo, mucho menos a una niña. Bueno, la pequeña rubia a lo mucho pensaría que durmieron en la misma cama, así que no habría de qué preocuparse. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la menor.

—Hey, ¿no quieres ir a comer cereal? —preguntó el adulto, sonriente.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —respondió feliz. Tomó la mano de él y se fueron a la cocina, acompañados del pequeño pokémon eléctrico.

Serena se quedó sin moverse. Ahí, sentada en la cama, sin creerse lo que pasó. Un minuto después, suspiró e intentó pensar positivo.

"En algún momento debía darse cuenta", pensó mientras se ponía sus pantuflas. "Pero, si Ash se va", negó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. "¡Piensa positivo!"

Salió de la habitación, con la idea de ser lo más entusiasta posible. Al llegar a la sala, observó a sus dos personas favoritas preparando algo tan simple. Se reían mientras lo hacían, buscando la leche y el tazón, creándose un ambiente cálido, mientras cierto pokémon hacia lo posible por evitar ensuciar mucho. Serena sonrió y se acercó a paso lento, uniéndose a la misión de hacer el desayuno.

Y por un instante, en medio de todo su mal presentimiento, sintió que todo había valido la pena. Una sensación grata la llenó. Su familia estaba ahí, convirtiendo lo cotidiano en algo precioso, transformando la mañana de malos presentimientos en un viaje más placentero. Estaban ahí, y eran lo más especial que tenía en su vida, porque ellos la inspiraban. Existía un lazo entre todos, tan fuerte, sin excluir si quiera a Pikachu.

Sonrió como nunca y preparó la comida, como si fuera la última que compartirían en mucho tiempo. Se reían y hablaban como lo que alguna vez sabía que había soñado.

Ash estaba con ella, y su corazón sintió que su promesa no era falsa.

* * *

La pequeña Grace miraba con atención al mayor a su lado. Después de la placentera mañana, Ash le había dicho que tenían que ir a ver a Clemont y Bonnie, emocionándola mucho. Adoraba a sus ¿tíos postizos? Nunca tuvo el valor de llamarlos así, pero en su corazón los quería como si fueran de su familia.

Mientras caminaba, dando saltitos, observaba su alrededor. Iban por las calles de la ciudad, en medio de la acera gris y junto a las tiendas con vitrinas relucientes. Había colores vivos por todos lados, árboles con hojas frescas y un clima agradable para pasear. La hacía reír el tener a Pikachu rodeándola, justo como si estuvieran jugando. Ese pokémon era muy lindo, le gustaba, casi tanto como los Skiddo. ¡Oh! Como adoraba las carreras Rhyhorn; se emocionó al recordar cómo veía los torneos en la televisión. Recordaba como hacía un par de años Bonnie le había enseñado un poco cómo montar un Skiddo, desde entonces, había decidido que participaría en las carreras. También sabía que su mamá y Ash tenían cierto talento para ello, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Además, encontró entre las cosas de su madre un viejo periódico con una noticia, donde Ash había participado en un torneo. ¡Eso habría querido verlo! Miró otra vez al adulto, se preguntó si todavía se recordaría cómo montar a uno de esos grandes pokémon. A lo mejor sí, porque sabía que era alguien impresionante y seguro podría con eso. Desvió su mirada al cielo y sonrió.

Amaba mucho a los pokémon, en especial los de su mamá, aunque Delphox siempre estuviese en la boutique ayudando a su madre o descansando en su pokébola. Grace recordó que hace dos años ese pokémon solía estar bastante con ella, hasta que su madre tuvo mucha presión en su trabajo, requiriendo de ayuda y de su pokémon. Así que la veía pocas veces ahora, quedándose con los otros pokémon de su madre y, si era honesta, disfrutaba los momentos donde podía jugar con todos ellos. ¡Y adoraba a Pikachu! Eso le recordó a cierta persona muy unida a su madre.

¿Cuándo se casarían? Fantaseó con la idea de tener un papá, porque si era sincera, una pequeña partecita de su corazón deseaba uno. La mayoría de los de su edad lo tenían y ella adoraba a su madre, pero un padre era un padre, y le hacía falta uno. No debería sentirse así, pensó en su mamá que siempre se preocupaba mucho por ella y no dudó en sentirse algo culpable. Sin embargo, había algo extraño que le pasaba siempre, bueno, no tan seguido, pero sí con algo de recurrencia.

Había ciertas partes de su vida que no recordaba muy bien, detalles que se nublaban y se perdían en el fondo de su memoria. Frunció el ceño, analizando de forma infantil el asunto, ¿los otros niños se sentirían igual? De alguna manera sentía que había algo que no andaba del todo bien con ella. En especial porque las personas alrededor la miraban raro, aunque también a su madre.

No había comprendido las razones, siempre que sentía que alguien posaba su vista en ella, asumía que era porque estaba manchada, o su ropa no se miraba bien. Aun así, nunca olvidaba los murmullos que escuchó alguna vez, cuando había ido por primera vez a la boutique de su madre. Ellas decían cosas feas de su mamá, cosas que la molestaron en un grado que no conocía, era gente que le desagradó al instante. ¡¿Cómo eran capaces de decir eso?! Por supuesto, tuvo que quedarse callada, pero eso no evitó que ella les lanzara malas miradas. Debieron sentirse mal con eso, ¿no?

Otra cosa que observaba: los demás niños, al saber de no tenía un padre, se veían renuentes a jugar con ella. Bien, su mamá no había querido que estudiara en una escuela, nunca comprendió por qué, pero eso no explicaba lo que pasaba con los que se le acercaban. Cuando iba al parque y los veía por primera vez todo iba bien, parecían felices de jugar con ella, hasta que observaba como sus madres les decían algo, y luego ya no querían ni verla a la cara. ¿Era porque no tenía un padre?

Eso la hizo sentir muy mal, obligándola a llorar a escondidas. Su mamá nunca se enteró, por eso es que prefería jugar con Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Tierno o Trevor, porque ellos no la miraban feo, ni dejaban de hablarle por algo como eso. Ella no tenía la culpa. Jamás había conocido a su padre, pero por la expresión que ponía su mamá cuando se lo preguntaba, sabía que él no era una buena persona. Así que, unas semanas antes de que Ash apareciera, había decidido adoptar a un papá. Porque sabía, informándose por la televisión, que había adultos que podían adoptar niños, ¡pues bien! Ella adoptaría un papá, uno que fuese valiente y quisiera mucho a su madre, sin embargo, un tiempo después sus deseos se cumplieron. De repente él apareció, con una sonrisa y un montón de historias nuevas, ofreciéndose para jugar con ella, haciéndola reír siempre.

Ash se había convertido en su papá, desde el instante en que notó que su mamá estaba enamorada de él. Sí, su mamá sentía algo por su nuevo padre, ¡se había dado cuenta porque se puso roja cuando él la vio, como en las caricaturas! Así que ambos serían sus padres, se quedarían juntos como en los cuentos, y vivirían felices para siempre, jugando con ella y viviendo nuevas aventuras.

Nada podría ser mejor.

* * *

Cuando llegó, Bonnie le ofreció una bebida, la cual aceptó sin chistar. No intercambió más palabras con su amiga, ya que ésta se retiró junto a la niña para jugar, mientras él se encargaba de dirigirse hacia su compañero. Tardándose menos de lo esperado, Ash le dio un sorbo a su limonada, mirando cómo Clemont se las ingeniaba para arreglar una cosa extraña. El gimnasio seguía siendo un lugar muy tecnológico, adaptado a las nuevas tendencias que el rubio creaba, junto algunas pequeñas modificaciones, incluso en la entrada del lugar. Quizá hasta eso que estaba arreglando sería parte del sitio, no entendía ni qué era, pero eso no era importante.

Observó que el rubio se secó la frente con la manga de su traje, suspiró con cansancio y lo observó un poco sorprendido.

—¡Oh, estás aquí! —exclamó, emocionado—. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte!

Sabía a qué se refería, pero eso no evitó que sintiera un poco de culpa. Había una cosa que no logró contarle a Serena, y sabía por lo de ayer que ellos tampoco se lo dijeron. Sonrió de forma amigable, recordando el día anterior, mientras relajaba sus hombros, estirándose.

* * *

 _Cuando salió del departamento de Serena, estaba descompuesto. No entendió nada, ni si quiera imaginó alguna vez esa reacción de ella, porque actuó diferente a lo que creía. Incluso encontró que no había algo malo con él, quién sabe por qué razón. Las dudas lo asaltaron entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?_

 _Caminó a paso lento, como si estuviera contando cada pisada. Su alrededor no era importante, ni si quiera porque hubiera agitación por ser una mañana ocupada para quienes trabajaban. Las calles se llenaban de gente que iba y venía, causando ruido que él ignoraba por estar adentrado en sus propios asuntos._

 _Una parte de su cabeza supuso que la castaña había sido amable y nada rencorosa, pero eso cambiaría las cosas, aún más si "ese" querría llevarse a la niña. ¿Y si no la sabía cuidar? ¿Grace sufriría? No quería que ninguna de las dos pasara un mal momento. Bajó su vista a su Pikachu y notó que estaba igual de frustrado. Apretó sus puños, la confusión comenzaba a fundirse con su molestia._

 _Se quedó parado, sin notar como las personas pasaban a su alrededor. De pronto, no sintió a nada ni nadie, a excepción de su Pikachu. Estaba sumergido en la nada, con el aire rozándole la cara, las emociones volándole alrededor, como una tentación para descontrolarse. Cerró los ojos, intentando canalizar su malestar._

 _Algo que había aprendido era a calmarse, y la única razón por la que no lo hizo cuando estaba con "ese", era porque no lo soportó. Era curioso, no pensó que existiera un ser sobre la tierra que lo hiciera perder la cabeza, aun cuando ni si quiera lo conocía bien. De tan sólo recordarlo el calor en el estómago y la espalda le resurgían con más fuerzas. Su fiel compañero le jaló la ropa, su paz se acabó, y todo regresó a la realidad._

 _Ya no estaba en medio de la calle, ni tampoco había gente alrededor. Estaba a pocos metros del gimnasio del científico. Notó también que Clemont estaba en frente de él, con una expresión de total confusión y angustia._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Es —hizo una pausa, intentando expresar las palabras correctas—, el ex novio de Serena —susurró el inventor, agachando la mirada junto a un suspiro—, no sé por qué, pero siempre creímos que él tenía que ver con la niña. Cuando Bonnie lo vio, lo saludó e intentó reclamarle algo. Yo lo impedí y él parecía confundido. Más que nosotros. —Una mueca agria y la culpa salieron a flote—. ¿Estabas con Serena?_

 _—Sí, y él está ahí, con ella —contestó molesto, sin pensar primero en qué diría—. Clemont-_

 _—¿Grace no es hija de Serena? —preguntó su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa triste—. No tienes que contestar, creo que con lo que escuchamos de él es suficiente para pensar que es obvio que no. ¿Tú lo sabías?_

 _Ash asintió._

 _—No te lo dije porque no creí prudente hacerlo, son cosas de ella —respondió de forma torpe._

 _—¿Serena te lo dijo?_

 _Él negó con la cabeza._

 _—En realidad, yo escuché algo que no debí oír._

 _Un silencio se presentó, dando el espacio para sumergirse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos._

 _El rubio se sentía mal, porque creía que nunca había sido un verdadero amigo. No pudo apoyar a la castaña en algo que, suponía, era importante para ella. Seguro que no estuvo presente cuando debía estarlo, no sabía su historia ni qué era lo que sentía. En su interior se consideraba el peor amigo existente en toda la historia. Estaba frustrado, quizá igual o más que Bonnie, ¿por qué ella les había ocultado algo como eso? Su única respuesta es que no los creía de confianza, y en vez de molestarse con la castaña, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, porque había fallado en algo que le importaba; en eso tan especial que los unió como grupo en más de una ocasión._

 _Suspiró fastidiado y cansado de pensar. Nada tenía sentido. Escuchó el ruido de algo moviéndose, dándose cuenta que Ash había comenzado a caminar._

 _—No es tu culpa —señaló su compañero, mirando el cielo—. Ella ya no confió en nadie —explicó sin mucho ánimo—, y es mi culpa._

 _—Pero-_

 _—Tú sabes —lo interrumpió a propósito, insistiendo en su postura—, jamás vine de visita antes. Seguro que mi regreso hubiera sido menos chocante, pero no lo consideré, ella sí. Y es por eso que las cosas terminaron así._

 _Era una mañana con el clima voluble, no se sabía si llovería o habría sol. Así que ambos estaban con un ambiente medio nublado, parecido a la situación en la que estaban. Teniendo situaciones a medias y nada en concreto._

 _—¿Sabías que ella estuvo enamorada de ti? —preguntó Clemont, con real curiosidad._

 _—Sí —respondió, sonriendo por primera vez—, pero no durante nuestro viaje, lo supe mucho tiempo después. —Dejó de ver el cielo y bajó su vista a sus zapatos—. No me di cuenta, dicen que era demasiado obvio. Al menos, yo no lo vi._

 _Clemont soltó una pequeña risa._

 _—Somos dos —resaltó más aliviado, comenzando a sentirse mejor. Ash le dio un codazo en son de amistad._

 _—Perfecto, comenzaba a sentirme tonto —bromeó él, surgiéndole una risa más fuerte—. Creo que sólo las chicas se dieron cuenta._

 _—Oh sí —meditó pensativo, recordando algo—, pero creo que Korrina no lo notó._

 _—¡Ah! Pero eso es porque ella es, no sé —comenzó su oración y se detuvo al notar la expresión confusa de su compañero, así que suprimió sus palabras y las cambió—, a lo mejor es porque ambas no eran tan unidas._

 _—Supongo —susurró más animado._

 _Ash sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero terminó suspirando, en un intento por calmar las furiosas emociones que lo llenaban. Entonces, su mente recordó lo que más le animaba. Una batalla pokémon, ¡pero antes!, tenía que preguntar algo, con suma urgencia._

 _—Oye, ¿por qué Korrina viene tan seguido?_

 _El rubio se sonrojó demasiado, sin embargo él lo ignoró como si nada._

 _—Porque somos…_

 _"¿Amigos?", terminó Ash en su propio hilo de pensamientos._

 _—Pareja —concluyó el líder de gimnasio._

 _Hubo un silencio entre los dos, que no duró mucho porque Ash soltó un pequeño grito, dejando en evidencia lo impactado y curioso que estaba. Clemont tuvo que explicarle cómo se dieron las cosas, en una forma resumida y algo apresurada. Ash no pudo creerlo mucho al principio, más aún si tenía en cuenta que esto ocurrió cuando no estaba. Pero todavía con eso, llegó a la conclusión que si se relajaba, el día pasaría sin si quiera notarlo._

 _Un par de minutos después tuvo una batalla pokémon con Clemont. Había mucha intensidad en el encuentro, se colaba la familiaridad y el efecto que abstraía a Ash por completo cuando se concentraba. Era una lástima que no pudiera terminarla, porque Korrina llegó junto a Grace, aunque aprovechando su presencia, intentó también pedirle una batalla. No sabía por qué, pero la veía diferente, en el buen sentido. Observó la claridad en el brillo de sus ojos cuando apareció, e incluso cuando miró a Clemont. A lo mejor sí, el que Korrina y Clemont estuvieran juntos no era tan descabellado._

 _Un rato después, Bonnie llegó corriendo, contándole que Tyler estaba a punto de irse. Al parecer lo había visto en dirección a la estación. Por supuesto, esta información no llegó a la niña, así que sin más, tanto Pikachu como Ash partieron en dirección a Tyler, corriendo como si no existiera un mañana._

* * *

—Créeme, Clemont, es una larga historia —habló, terminando su relajación—. Bueno, ya sabes lo importante —susurró, refiriéndose a lo de Tyler, y el rubio asintió sin más—, pues, en realidad, ¿debería contártelo?

—Ash —regañó el científico, por haberlo dejado en suspenso—. ¿Serena sabe sobre esto?

—Pues no, pero —respondió pensativo—, no sé si debería contártelo—susurró, apenado.

Era una decisión que no le correspondía, porque ella confío en él, y sin importar su cercanía, no tenía el derecho de contarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no hablar al respecto, y a lo mejor no sería tan malo si lo decía. Clemont y Bonnie vieron crecer a la niña también, dándole más amor a la pequeña, además, la visita del ex de Serena reveló una parte del secreto. Mentir o esconder la verdad no ayudaría.

En medio del embrollo en su cabeza, escuchó el ruido de pasos apresurados. Tan pronto como volteó a ver, se dio cuenta que Grace y Bonnie se acercaban. La pequeña sostenía a Pikachu, ambas tan relucientes y felices, en especial la mayor que, por alguna razón, no daba buena espina, provocándole un presentimiento a Ash.

—¡Clemont! —saludó la pequeñita, acercándose al aludido, dando saltos—. ¡Mi mamá y Ash durmieron juntos!

Ash se sonrojó, abriendo un poco más los ojos y la boca, sin poder hacer ningún ruido. No por el doble sentido del asunto, sino porque él todavía no le había dicho a nadie sobre su relación. _Genial_ , ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Siguió callado, observando la expresión de sorpresa pura de su amigo, y esa típica sonrisa pícara junto a un particular brillo en los ojos de Bonnie. Al final, comprendió que eso significaba que ella había entendido mal, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que había entendido mal, pero, ¡qué más daba!

Por una parte, podrían pensar que ellos pues…

"¡Di algo!", sus pensamientos lo regañaron. Al intentar hablar casi se muerde la lengua, guardó silencio por otros segundos y suspiró.

—Grace —llamó el líder de gimnasio—. Mira, allá en las bancas está mi Luxray, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con él?

—¿En serio? —preguntó con ilusión, distrayéndose del asunto. El adulto asintió y ella salió corriendo—. ¡Gracias!

Y así, quedaron nada más los mayores.

—Cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó la rubia, en un tono regañón—. No es posible que no me enterara de nada, no debo volver a irme de aquí.

Clemont miró con reproche a su hermana menor.

—Bonnie —regañó, frunciendo un poco la boca, levantándose de su lugar—, recuerda que te quedaste por el torneo que hay por aquí cerca.

—Sí, sí —masculló sin darle importancia—, ¿en qué íbamos?

Los dos hermanos vieron a Ash sin ninguna pena, poniéndolo nervioso. Intentó que su boca lograra expresar las palabras correctas.

—Fue hace poco.

—¿Cuánto es hace poco? —volvió a cuestionar la más joven.

—Poco —recalcó conciso, recuperando su compostura—. Eso no es lo importante.

—¿Y ya duermen juntos?

—¡Bonnie! —regañaron ambos hombres. Clemont estaba avergonzado y Ash más que sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

Unos segundos de silencio se dieron. El que se volvió el centro de atención decidió aclararlo todo:

—La verdad, sí, hemos dormido juntos un par de veces —rebeló Ash, sin darle mucha importancia, pero la expresión sonrojada de Clemont y la sonrisa ampliada de Bonnie, le dieron una alerta roja a su sexto sentido—. ¡Es decir! Pues, sólo dormidos y ya —intentó arreglar, aunque desde cualquier perspectiva el asunto ya no tenía solución.

—¡Pero por qué te apenas! —soltó la muchacha, animada—. No hay problema, estamos entre amigos.

—Es más complicado —explicó, esforzándose por no confundir las cosas—, hay muchas cosas que no he solucionado todavía. —Miró a su Pikachu, el cual se subió de un salto a sus brazos—. Creo que ustedes se dieron cuenta, ella no parecía la misma, entonces fue más difícil acercarnos y ser amigos, aunque eso no fue problema después. Lo que pasó luego, es que, bueno, me enteré de muchas cosas, y —hizo una pausa, los dos hermanos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir—, pues sólo se dieron las cosas.

—¿No nos vas a dar detalles? —Bonnie hizo un puchero infantil.

—Creo que debes dejarles su privacidad —defendió el inventor, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

—¿Cómo tú y Korrina? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Bonnie —masculló el líder de gimnasio.

—¿Por qué te molestas? De todas formas, ¿no le ibas a proponer matrimonio?

Ash, quién estaba tomando su limonada, se ahogó de la sorpresa. Tosió hasta que al fin se le pasó el malestar.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó tocándose el pecho, y ellos asintieron—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron algo a mí o a Serena?

—Porque ustedes han estado muy extraños, y como dices, las cosas entre ustedes no estaban yendo del todo bien —explicó Clemont, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Además, todavía no se lo he dicho a ella, ¡es un secreto! —soltó lo último con más entusiasmo.

Asintió, ignorando todas las dudas que azotaron su cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente por esas horas. Inhaló tocándose su gorra y exhaló relajando sus hombros, se encontró impresionado con las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor tan de repente. Movió su cabeza un poco y notó la cosa que Clemont había estado tocando hacia un rato. Si le preguntaran ahora, ya tendría una respuesta de qué se trataba ese nuevo "invento".

—¿Eso que tienes ahí es para eso?

Clemont sonrió al darse cuenta que Ash había dado en lo cierto, se rio y soltó un orgulloso "sí".

—Estoy trabajando en una forma única de pedírselo.

—Felicidades —apoyó su mejor amigo, con sinceridad.

Su alrededor se sintió más ligero, logrando sentir la armonía imponiéndose de nuevo en el gimnasio. Aquellos días, cuando volvió a la región, pensó en encontrarse las cosas como las recordaba, y aunque todo sucedió al revés, había un sentimiento satisfactorio en todo eso. No pudo evitar recordarse también de su Pikachu y de su madre.

Algo en su cabeza se activó. Tenía que irse de Kalos, al menos por unas semanas. Recordó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, aunque le gustase estar con Serena y Grace, tenía que regresar a arreglar sus asuntos. Suspiró un poco preocupado, dándose cuenta que lo más difícil sería decírselo a la castaña. Aún sin contar cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sí que se había dejado llevar por todo.

"¡Vamos! Todo saldrá bien, recuerda que ya lo habías pensado"

Cierto, el día anterior, cuando se despidió de Tyler, creó un plan con respecto a eso. De hecho, tenía algo que usaría para ganarse la confianza de Serena, y que ésta no dudara de su decisión. Además, así podría evitar malas confusiones y demás, sólo tenía que pensar de qué forma se lo diría. No quería terminar echando todo a perder. La prudencia no era una de sus virtudes, sumado al hecho de no poder expresarse de la mejor manera.

Exhaló de nuevo, mirando a sus amigos, y conversó con ellos un rato. Les dijo la verdad oculta tras la niña, viendo sus expresiones llenas de empatía. No comentaron nada, no hicieron ninguna dura crítica ni reclamaron por ocultarles la verdad, sólo callaron. Bonnie, en especial, se notó un poco más tensa al escuchar todo, pero no habló nada. Al final, les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Serena, y sobre todo, se disculpó por no aparecer por tanto tiempo. Más tarde, se retiró junto a Grace, en dirección a la castaña, para pasar un rato juntos.

* * *

Ash caminaba junto a la menor por las calles de Luminalia. Seguía habiendo un buen clima, las nubes se movían con lentitud y el sol estaba alumbrando las hojas de los árboles. Era cerca de la hora de almorzar y ambos deseaban acompañar a Serena. La primera parte del camino apenas escuchó un par de ruidos provenientes de la niña, peor aún, ahora estaba callada y eso había empezado hacía un rato. Detectó que la pequeña tenía algo raro, aunque, ya estando cerca de la boutique, la niña le jaló el pantalón, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… —susurró tímida, tomando entre sus manitas el vuelo de su vestido rosa.

Él se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, posó su mano en el hombro de la menor, y le sonrió con ternura. Los rayitos de sol pasaban cuando no eran tapados por las nubes, iluminándolos por partes, se sintió aún más curioso, y la niña seguía sin verlo a los ojos. Pikachu se acercó a ambos y estaba tan interesado como su entrenador. El silencio siguió entre los tres, hasta que él le animó a continuar, sonriéndole con confianza, levantado su puño con gran ánimo, siendo acompañado en su acto por su pokémon, que lo hizo con igual entusiasmo. A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos, con ilusión y ternura.

Ella, con sus bracitos, rodeó el cuello de Ash, éste correspondió su abrazo y sintió ganas de no soltarla nunca. Grace se separó un poco de él y lo miró con felicidad.

—¿Puedo llamarte papá? —preguntó fantasiosa.

Nunca sintió algo como eso, era un sentimiento de lo más extraño, diferente a cuando estaba con Serena. Jamás experimentó una emoción como esa, una que lo hiciera sentir emocionado, ahogado entre algo que no alcanzaba a describir. Era un remolino de sentimientos, un todo y nada a la vez, una pequeña sensación que se mezclaba con otras, uniéndose en lo que significaba amor, pero en una forma distinta. Era manera de amar que no conoció hasta ese día, y quizá experimentó alguna parecida, pero no en esa extensa e interesante forma.

Por primera vez y sin si quiera darse cuenta, se sentía como un padre real. En su inconsciente quería proteger a la niña de todos y todo, porque ella se había convertido, junto a Pikachu, en el ser más pequeño al que podía darle el inmenso cariño que no esperó sentir jamás. La emoción le corrió por todo el cuerpo, la levantó entre sus brazos cargándola si dar ningún aviso, sonriendo con amplitud.

—Sí, puedes —aceptó gustoso.

La niña gritó de emoción y se rio. Pikachu saltó al hombro de su dueño, soltando un "pika", y él se unió a la pequeña en su risa, porque todo eso que sentía seguía en su corazón. Entonces, caminaron juntos en lo que restaba del camino a la boutique.

Mientras toda esa escena sucedía, una persona atrás de ellos lo vio todo.

* * *

Serena conversaba con una señorita, la cual estaba a punto de casarse. Se encontraban arreglando unos detalles del vestido que quería, expresándole hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella asentía a cada cosa, sugiriendo otras nuevas ideas. Cuando terminaron, la acompañó hasta la salida de su negocio, hablando acerca de otras prendas del local. Le explicó acerca del último diseño que creó, abriendo la puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con su hija, siendo cargada por Ash, mientras Pikachu reposaba en el hombro de su dueño. Se veían radiantes, sonriendo con alegría.

—Vinimos a buscarte para comer —explicó Grace, estirando sus brazos hacia su madre.

—Gracias —habló conmovida, tomando entre sus brazos a su hija. Posó su vista en él, y Ash le sonrió con ternura—. Nada más me despido de ella. —Volteó su vista hacia la muchacha—. No te preocupes, te gustará tu vestido y te verás hermosa.

—Estoy segura, confío en ti —agradeció la clienta, sonando emocionada. Los miró a los cuatro y pareció compartir su momento—. Que linda familia, tienes mucha suerte. En fin, espero algún día tener una como la tuya, gracias por todo.

Y así, ella se fue, dejando a Serena pensativa. Ash observaba con cuidado las facciones en el rostro de ella, queriendo saber si se sintió a gusto con la comparación. Lo suyo llevaba muy poco, y aunque quisiera decirlo, no podía; todavía falta mucho por pasar.

La castaña volvió a ver a su novio, teniendo un encuentro con sus ojos, justo con la sinceridad chispeante entre sus miradas. Eso les bastó a ambos, así como siempre lo hizo cuando viajaban.

Tal vez las cosas podrían ir a mejor.

* * *

Shauna caminó hacia la boutique, sabía que por esa hora su amiga pasaba por ese lugar. Esperó unos cinco minutos mientras revisaba su cabello, escuchó unos pasos y, al verla, supo que era hora de hablar.

—¡Serena! —saludó emocionada. No le importó tener puestos unos tacones lila, pues corrió y le dio un corto abrazo.

—Qué bueno verte aquí, Shauna.

—Tenía que verte —aseguró, emprendiendo otra vez su caminata—. Sé que no vengo mucho, pero el trabajo que me da la otra tienda que arreglamos es mucho.

Ambas habían sido socias desde hacía un largo tiempo, aunque algunas veces dieran la imagen de trabajar de forma independiente. En cuanto a diseños, la morena le guardaba mucho respecto a lo hecho por Serena, pero Shauna también tenía sus propios secretos y bocetos. Llevaban una convivencia agradable, siendo sensatas en el camino a dónde llevar sus boutiques y cómo se las arreglarían cada vez que decaía, o llegaba una temporada saturada. Pero sin importar cuándo trabajo tuvieran, siempre se las apañaban para tener un tiempo libre y conversar. Hoy se dirigieron a una cafetería. Faltaba una hora para abrir la boutique, así que aprovecharían para ponerse al día en cuanto a noticias personales. No se habían hablado desde hacía rato.

Su conversación giró alrededor del trabajo, hasta que un comentario de la castaña encendió algo en la cabeza de su compañera.

—El trabajo es difícil a veces, pero ver que Grace esté feliz hace que valga la pena.

—Hablando de tu hija —susurró Shauna—, el otro día vi a alguien que conozco bien —masculló sospechosa—, ¿has visto a Tyler últimamente?

Serena se sorprendió, pero logró asentir sin decir algo, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

—Entonces —dijo confundida—, bueno no importa, si no quieres no me lo cuentes. —Le restó importancia y trató de evitar el tema—. En todo caso, yo tengo que disculparme contigo.

La castaña no comprendió sobre qué, era extraño ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera, sintiéndose como culpable por algo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó interesada.

—Es que —empezó, tomando entre sus manos una servilleta—, el otro día, escuché a unas fastidiosas hablando sobre ti. —Se detuvo unos segundos, como tragándose el enojo—. Decían que ya habías escogido a quién te cuidara a la niña, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Estaban hablando de Ash, como si lo hubieses forzado a algo. —Shauna ignoró el rostro de Serena tan neutral sobre el asunto, la verdad es que desde que se hizo cargo de Grace, los comentarios acerca de ella y su falta de supuesta '"moral" nunca hicieron falta—. Y yo reaccioné y les contesté. —Eso sí provocó una reacción en la aludida—. ¡No te enojes! Les dije una pequeña mentira, pero es que no las soporté difamándote.

—¿Q-Qué —se atoró un momento—, les dijiste? —terminó, como tartamuda.

—Eh, bueno, les contesté que tú no habías obligado a nadie, menos a Ash —confesó, arrugando la servilleta entre sus manos—, y les dije que al menos tú tenías a alguien que te quisiera, y ese alguien es el campeón de Kanto, ¿qué mejor novio que ese?

Serena iba a decirle que no tenía por qué hacer eso, hasta que escuchó lo último. En los meses que Ash llevaba en Kalos, él había evitado un poco el tema de qué exactamente hacía. La impresión controló parte de sus pensamientos y de su cara, es decir, sabía que él llegaría tan lejos como quisiera, o más bien, que ahora hacía cosas importantes, pero esto era sorpresivo. Algo en su mente se activó, dándole espacio a nuevas conclusiones. ¿Él no debería haber vuelto ya? Se sintió culpable, porque tal vez le habían quitado su tiempo, sin embargo, se regañó al instante. Ella no lo había forzado a quedarse, siendo eso el principio de la discusión que tuvieron hacía tiempo.

Lo extraño es que jamás se lo había dicho, lo peor es que entonces él tendría que irse, y la cuestión es que ella no sabía si estaba preparada para su partida. Otra cosa, ¿por qué Shauna sabía eso?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre Ash.

La morena puso su mejor expresión pensativa.

—En realidad, pensé que lo sabías.

—No —contestó, bajando los hombros—, él no mencionó algo de eso —susurró, mirando su taza de café.

—Bueno, creo que Clemont y Bonnie tampoco lo saben, ¿no? —intentó calmarla. Serena podía malentender el hecho de no decirle algo importante—. Además, no es que sea tan "importante".

—Sí, lo es —contradijo la castaña—. No sé, necesito hablar con él sobre esto.

Shauna hizo una mueca.

—Pensé que te molestarías porque dije que salían.

Serena se sonrojó e intentó no mirar a su amiga a la cara. Una clara señal de estar escondiendo un secreto.

—¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¿Ya son novios? —El silencio era toda una respuesta para ella—. ¡Lo sabía! Felicidades.

—Shauna, baja la voz —regañó, levantándose de su lugar para taparle la boca a su amiga.

—Bien —habló cuando su amiga retiró su mano de su boca.

Estuvieron calladas unos segundos, en los cuales Shauna hizo un esfuerzo por no mencionar nada fuera de lugar.

—Sobre Tyler —comenzó a hablar Serena—.Terminé en buenos términos con él, y le conté toda la verdad a Ash.

Entre todo el secreteo y alboroto por el secreto de Serena, sólo Shauna conocía la verdad, de pies a cabeza. No fue porque ambas hayan sido mejores amigas toda la vida, lo que pasó fue una coincidencia. Se trataba acerca de estar en el lugar y momento correcto, viendo a Serena en la peor forma posible, con el corazón destrozado y, sobre todo, traicionada. En aquel entonces, la consoló como pudo, apaciguando el mar de lágrimas y desahogos, hablando de lo que sucedió, entendiendo que el único consuelo de su amiga era la niña que acababa de rescatar.

Entonces, Shauna se hizo cargo de la boutique de Serena, mientras ella resolvía sus asuntos y se preparaba para regresar a ciudad Luminalia. Unos meses después logró volver, más restaurada y con aires de renovación. El tiempo voló, se hicieron socias y bastante cercanas. Conocía el porqué del cambio drástico de Serena, en especial el asunto con la madre de ésta.

Todo había sido bastante duro, pero al menos tuvo su apoyo incondicional. Así que, cuando Ash apareció, Shauna supo que sería el que rompería esa barrera de desconfianza que Serena había auto impuesto ante los demás. Sabía también, con seguridad, que lo lograría con rapidez, era fácil de sospechar viéndolo tan cariñoso con la niña.

Ella sólo deseaba que los problemas para su compañera se acabaran.

—Estoy feliz por ti —atinó a decir, feliz por ella y por todos.

* * *

Ash se encontraba en el departamento de Serena, durmiendo mientras la señorita lo observaba. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que lo de Tyler, y un día desde lo de Shauna. Ella se sentía curiosa por ese detalle que él no había sido capaz de decirle y, si quisiera, podía pedirle explicaciones, hacerle las preguntas que necesitaba, pero estaba ahí, mirándolo descasar con una expresión que encontraba adorable. Le gustaba observarlo mientras éste dormía, porque adoptaba una pose tan de él, moviéndose para cualquier lado, dejando sus brazos como cayesen

Y ahora, podía mirarlo sin reprocharse nada, disfrutando algo tan simple. No existía el "sólo somos amigos", ni la culpa sobre lo que pasaría, y tampoco sus dudas desconfiadas. En ese instante, no podía evitar sentirse a gusto con eso, con la sola idea de estar juntos. Él había sido tan lindo durante esos días, actuando tan paternal con Grace y tan agradable con ella. Estaba enamorada, y como jamás tuvo el lujo de tener una relación más o menos normal, ahora no podía evitar ilusionarse un poco.

Oh, ¿por qué no maduraba en ese sentido? Su mente estaba soltándose, pero todavía en el exterior se limitaba. Se acercó a su pareja, agachándose hasta terminar frente a frente con él. Se rio al mirarlo suspirar entre sueños.

"¿Qué estará soñando?", se preguntó mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

Ash, sin previo aviso, se despertó.

—¿Hola? —saludó él, mientras le miraba, sonriendo.

—Uh, yo —tartamudeó, un poco sonrojada.

—¿Querías dormir? —preguntó Ash, en broma.

Serena interpretó eso como una invitación a dormir, **con él**.

—N-No —respondió rápido, sonrojándose y evitando verlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, me tendré que levantar —avisó, sentándose en el sofá—. Ven —invitó, enseñándole el espacio vacío junto a él.

Ella, sin protestar, se sentó, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ash sabía que estaban solos, sin nadie más alrededor. Shauna había insistido en cuidar a Grace, así que después de pasar unos días de bastante familiaridad, ahora se encontraban en una situación más "íntima". Se notaba en el creciente silencio, llevándolos a observar la sala con más precisión. No era alguien con mucha experiencia en relaciones, y por lo que sabía, ella tampoco, así que decidió experimentar un poco y tantear el terreno.

—Oye —susurró, acercándose demasiado a ella, casi quedando su boca pegada al oído de su _novia_. Serena dio un respingo por el inesperado acercamiento—, uh, lo siento.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Necesito que hablemos de algo —comenzó sin mucha preocupación—, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar y quisiera terminar lo del otro día.

Serena solía malinterpretar lo que Ash en realidad quería decir, en especial cuando éste hablaba a medias. Así que ella asumió que él quería que se volvieran a besar, ya que hace dos días fueron interrumpidos por Grace, pero el campeón sólo quería hablar sobre su despojado derecho a no dormir juntos, de nuevo. Porque sí, ella no había dejado que éste volviera a quedarse a dormir otra noche ahí.

—¿A-Ahora? —preguntó extrañada, por una parte no sonaba a algo que él diría, aunque ella no conocía ese lado de Ash, siendo desconocido el ambiente.

—Pues sí, es importante —aseguró, actuando como si le urgiera—. ¿No quieres?

Era extraño que Serena quisiera evitar el tema, y según la mente de Ash, eso significaba que algo andaba mal.

—N-No quise decir eso.

—¿Entonces?

Ella nada más negó con su cabeza, acercando con suma rapidez sus labios a los de él. Ash se quedó estático, porque era la primera vez que la castaña lo besaba. En su poco tiempo de relación, lo normal era que él iniciara los acercamientos, debido a sus arranques e impulsiva actitud, pero ahora ella lo estaba guiando en el contacto. Dejó que la suavidad de Serena lo llevara a un ritmo calmo, uno que lo dejaba sin pensamientos de por medio, arrastrándolo a sólo ir por la corriente. Notó que estaba nerviosa, así que intentó seguir sin ningún tipo de torpeza.

Ninguno era un experto, por lo que el movimiento continuó lento, pero sincronizado. Para Ash era fácil olvidarse de todo si estaba en una batalla, casi ninguna cosa externa a eso causaba el mismo efecto, sin embargo acababa de descubrir que Serena logró causar eso mismo, en especial con el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Si era honesto, este tipo de cosas lo hacían dudar de irse, pero tenía que hacerlo, y debía decírselo. Así que separó sus labios, acabando con el beso. Observó a Serena, sonrojada y un poco agitada, provocándole una sonrisa pequeña.

—Este, primero hablemos —susurró sonrojado—. Verás —dijo, dándole espacio a pensar en qué le diría primero—, le dije a Clemont y Bonnie la verdad.

La castaña suspiró.

—No se los hubiera dicho, pero vieron a Tyler el día que vino —explicó despacio, mirándola a los ojos

—Debí decírselos hace mucho tiempo —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable.

—Tranquila —apoyó, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella—. Creo que no te sentías bien como para hacerlo.

Serena se quedó mirando al suelo, quitando su vista de los ojos de él.

—Le dije a Shauna sobre nosotros.

—Oh, yo le dije a Clemont y Bonnie —soltó divertido.

Ella sonrió, todavía sin verlo.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, Grace se los dijo y yo se los expliqué. —Agitó un poco su mano derecha, como restándole importancia—. Más o menos.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa, imaginándose lo que su niña había dicho. Ambas tuvieron una charla corta, pero no muy profunda. Ella tomó una nota mental, porque debía explicarle mejor las cosas a su hija, y con eso ya pensado, volvió a mirar a Ash, mientras éste sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Curiosa por eso, se acercó un poco más, olvidándose de su repentina timidez por tenerlo cerca. No esperó qué él justo volteara, rozando sus narices en el momento. Ash, siendo como es, sonrió.

—Hum, tengo algo que decirte. —Tomó el valor de hablar lo más serio que pudo—. ¿Sabes? En realidad no te he dicho que hice durante estos años, sólo cuento vagas historias sobre mis aventuras, pero yo —se detuvo un momento, mirando los ojos neutrales de la castaña—, soy el campeón de Kanto.

Silencio. Eso, y un "algo" que se ocultaba en la expresión de la dama.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ash se quedó mudo con eso. Había esperado darle una enorme sorpresa, e incluso estaba listo para algún tipo de reclamo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó desconcertado, agitó su cabeza y recuperó la compostura—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero eso no es lo importante —aseguró firme, volviendo a verla—. Tengo que-

—Tienes que irte —terminó ella, lanzándole una mirada de comprensión.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ash, para ese punto, estaba desconcertado.

La mirada de ella se oscureció, apareciendo una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Algo en su mente comparó la situación con la otra discusión que tuvieron. ¡Oh, no! Ahora sí estaba listo para evitarlo, porque no permitiría encontrarse con la perturbadora imagen de Serena destrozada, como si su alrededor estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Con rapidez tomó sus manos entre las suyas, observándola con cautela.

—Sólo me iré un mes. —Sus palabras eran cortas, pero su tono fue torpe.

Era su máximo intento de convencerla. Ella, al parecer, se alegró con su intento de evitar una catástrofe emocional.

—¿Un mes? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Un mes —reiteró con una sonrisa—. Y para que me creas, te doy esto. —Soltó la mano de Serena, dejándole un pequeño rollo de listón azul en su mano, idéntico al que le regaló hacía más de quince años.

—Ash-

—El día que pasó lo de Tyler, me fui a buscar esto —explicó, sonriéndole con suma sinceridad—, es una promesa. Regresaré en un mes, sólo mira. —Se sacó el guante, mostrándole que tenía un pedazo de listón alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Serena no sabía qué decir. No podía creerlo. El listón azul significa mucho, había sido un objeto predilecto en su juventud, había sido, por mucho, lo que la hacía sentir junto a él, sin importar la distancia. Significó un montón de cosas, hasta que llegó a la adultez, y el listón quedó guardado, con todas las demás cosas de su niñez. Pero Ash lo trajo de nuevo, en otra forma, con un nuevo significado y con más esperanza.

Las lágrimas casi se acumulaban, dispuestas a salir por su repentina felicidad, pero evitó el sentimiento. Sonrió, tocando el rollo entre sus dedos, recordando su corte de cabello y el listón azul. Recordó la brisa de la madrugada, la tijera y sus cabellos cayendo en el muelle. Podía sentir la promesa, podía sentirla tan real y cerca. Confío en él, su corazón lo deseaba, y terminó cediendo.

El muro de desconfianza, después de tanto, se derrumbó casi por completo. Se estaba yendo, con mucho esfuerzo, con la misma voluntad en que se inició su relación. No lo soportó y lo abrazó, sintiendo un ligero apretón de parte de él. Se quedaron abrazados, con ella compartiendo su calidez y él sonriendo.

Ash, entonces, supo que hizo bien, y estaba feliz por eso. Trataría de no hacerla llorar otra vez, así como lo impidió ese día. Estaba dispuesto a impedirlo una y otra vez si era necesario. Dejó llevar a su mente por el sonido de Serena, susurrando algo que creyó perdido, algo que sintió lejano hasta ese día, e incluso imposible.

—Confío en ti, Ash.

Con eso, se separó y la miró a los ojos, acercando su boca a la de ella. Unió sus labios, empezando con el ritmo lento que ya conocía, pero convirtiéndolo en algo más rápido mientras pasaban los segundos. Ella no dudaba en seguirlo, agitándole el corazón con cada tacto, aun cuando fuese el más mínimo. Reaccionó en medio del beso, reconociendo que no quería perder su confianza de nuevo. No mientras viviera, y tal vez, después de eso.

* * *

 _Serena caminaba por el bosque, siendo acompañada por su Delphox. Se había retrasado por la tormenta que azotó por los alrededores. Exhaló, observando el desastre causado, y sintió pena por los pokémon salvajes. El cielo estaba despejado ahora, como si no hubiera pasado nada, haciéndole preguntarse cómo pudo, hace apenas unas horas, haber una tormenta de gran intensidad._

 _Agitó su cabeza y siguió su camino, deteniéndose al escuchar unos ruidos entre los arbustos. Curiosa por aquello, se acercó a ellos, pensando que habría un pokémon que podría atrapar. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue hallar a una niña arrastrándose, tosiendo con fuerza. Su llama humanitaria se encendió, fijándose en las raspaduras, en la ropa sucia y gastada, y en el mal estado de salud de la menor._

 _Sin dudarlo se agachó, tomó a la niña en su regazo y la observó. La pequeña en vez de asustarse se dejó agarrar, encontrándose demasiado cansada para protestar. Serena estaba muy espantada, pero no se dejó llevar por un estado de shock. Tenía que actuar con suma velocidad, antes de que el estado de la niña empeorara, así que llamó a su pokémon, explicándole que cambiarían su ruta a la ciudad más cercana._

 _Revisó su mochila, recordando que tal vez tendría algo que ayudaría. Terminó encontrando un botiquín, logrando limpiar y atender un poco a la niña. Hecho eso, empezó a caminar por varias horas, con la desconocida entre sus brazos. Cuando llegó a un lugar decente, intentó pedir la ayuda que necesitaba, consiguiendo a varias personas que la ignoraron, haciéndola enfurecer. Pero no se detuvo, siguiendo hasta encontrar un centro médico, al que no dudó a entrar._

 _Allí consiguió que la atendieran rápido, llevándose a la niña para revisarla. Esperó horas por una respuesta, sentándose en una silla incómoda, rodeada de colores fríos y el olor a hospital que la alteraba un poco. Pasó un gran rato, pero la doctora llegó con una expresión tan seria que la asustó._

 _—¿Qué pasa con la niña? —preguntó rápido._

 _—Las heridas son lo menor —empezó con su explicación—, el problema es que tiene pulmonía, una bastante grave._

 _Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogió de imaginar el sufrimiento de la menor._

 _—¿Es su hija?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—Bueno, ¿conoce a los padres?_

 _—No, la encontré en el bosque._

 _La médica la observó, analizando si había una mentira de por medio._

 _—Bueno, llamaré a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de ella. Puede retirarse si lo desea._

 _—Me quedaré —soltó firme—, y me haré cargo de ella._

 _Al ver la determinación en la muchacha, la doctora no dijo nada. Serena se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, encontrándose con el sentimiento de incertidumbre que llenaba su corazón. No contó ni sintió las horas, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que la oficial apareció. Estaba anocheciendo, pero poco le interesaba._

 _Permitió que le realizara un interrogatorio, al que contestó con honestidad. No pasó mucho para que ella también intentara averiguar junto a la oficial de dónde venía la niña. Revisó los objetos de la pequeña, sin encontrar alguna cosa que la ayudara. Entre las pertenecías sólo había una mochila sin nada rescatable adentro. Serena le preguntó a la oficial qué harían, si en dado caso los padres no aparecían._

 _La mayor le contestó que, si sobrevivía, la llevarían a un orfanato. Serena no podía soportarlo, tenía que intervenir._

 _—Yo sé que ella sobrevivirá —aseguró, poniendo esa mirada seria en sus ojos—. ¿Puedo pedirle algo, por favor?_

 _—¿De qué se trata?_

 _—Quiero quedarme con la niña —afirmó, apretando los puños—. Claro, si sus padres no aparecen._

 _—No puedes-_

 _—Por favor, estoy segura que conmigo estará bien, se lo aseguro._

 _La oficial suspiró mientras la observaba de reojo, algo se le hizo familiar en ella._

 _—Tú —dijo con lentitud, como recordando—, ¿participaste para ser la Reina de Kalos hace mucho tiempo?_

 _La castaña se desconcertó por la pregunta, pero sólo asintió._

 _—Sé que no eres una mala persona, pero no puedo saltarme las leyes, muchacha._

 _—Se lo pido, no quiero que sufra en un orfanato, los demás niños no siempre son buenos con los demás —comenzó a explicar desesperada. Ella siempre fue educada en su casa, pero sabía que algunos niños eran demasiado crueles, más cuando tenían de quién burlarse._

 _—Mira, cuando la niña esté bien, decidiremos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Eso le dio una pequeña esperanza, una que se avivaría cada día, así que asintió y la oficial se fue._

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, las personas se movían para todas partes, con maletas de diferentes colores y con boletos a distintos rumbos. Hacía un hermoso cielo azul, adornado con las pocas nubes blancas en él, acompañadas por el ligero viento. Todos yacían parados en frente de las escaleras eléctricas, viéndolo a él en frente, a punto de partir.

Era el último día de Ash en Kalos, así que un día antes le organizaron una pequeña fiesta. Grace estuvo bastante triste, pero aceptó el reto de tener que ser paciente para volver a verlo. Serena y él pasaron uno que otro momento juntos, y sobre todo, estaban muy bien.

Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Grace estaban ahí, sonriéndole mientras él se despedía de cada uno.

—¡No olvides regresar! —bromeó Korrina—. Si no, no te invitamos a la boda.

—Ah, así que ya se lo dijiste —comentó Ash, girando su vista hacia el rubio, quien asintió, sonrojado.

—Fue un desastre, pero bueno —susurró Bonnie.

—No fue tan malo —contradijo Clemont.

Serena se había enterado, por parte de Ash, de ese pequeño secreto que se traían los rubios. No pudo evitar sonreír por la situación.

—Bueno, chicos, nos vemos dentro de un mes. —Se alejó del grupo de rubios, acercándose a su "familia" para abrazarlos.

—¡Tráeme un recuerdo! —le pidió la pequeña.

—Cuídate —habló Serena.

—¡Pika!

—Estaré bien, y no lo voy a olvidar —le contestó a cada una, dejando de abrazarlas, y comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras se retiraba, pensando en cada una de las cosas que sucedieron los últimos meses, Grace le gritó un "¡adiós, papá!", y eso, lo hizo sentirse demasiado bien.

* * *

 _Los días fueron pasando, algunos más angustiosos que otros, hasta que escuchó buenas noticias. La pequeña se había despertado, y desde entonces, mejoró. Cuando le permitieron verla, le presentó a su Delphox, y la niña pareció amarla de inmediato. Lo único que parecía no mejorar era su memoria, pues no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni su familia. Eso fue el reporte que le dieron las enfermeras, dejándola con una punzada en el corazón. Eso reafirmó su decisión. No dejaría que se llevaran a la niña, estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos como su corazón y su convicción le permitiera, sin importar cuánto tiempo se llevaría en ello. Mientras la niña no tuviera padres, ella la cuidaría._

 _Tras varios días de visita, se dedicó a actuar lo más natural con la menor. La policía seguía sin hallar información relevante y ella, revisando la ropa sucia de la niña, descubrió que su nombre era Grace. Ese día, escogió leerle un par de historias sobre pokémon salvajes y, entre una pausa, la niña le señaló un jugo de manzana que estaba en el libro. Serena le preguntó si eso deseaba, y ésta asintió con una sonrisa. Al salir de la habitación, calculó que la niña tendría apenas tres años, por lo cual hablaría poco o sin buena dicción. Sin pensar en más, consiguió lo pedido y caminó de vuelta._

 _Regresó a la habitación sin más. Al rato, Serena se levantó para ir a buscar una enfermera y preguntarle sobre la salud de la pequeña, pero al levantarse una pequeña manita se posó en su brazo._

 _—Ma… mamá —habló con su vocecita dulce._

 _Algo importante, algo diferente, algo verdadero sucedió. Una cosa se activó en el cerebro de Serena, un sentimiento que pudo captar como conmoción. Debía admitirlo, era la primera vez que escuchaba que la llamaran así, y se sentía tan extraño. El sentimiento le ahogó su garganta, la dejó quieta y no sabía qué responder. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreírle y preguntarle que quería._

 _¿Cuál había sido la respuesta de la menor? Pues, entre sus palabras entendibles, la muchacha pudo entender que no quería que se fuera. Y entonces, ella no quiso apartarse de la niña, y mucho menos dejar que le hicieran daño. Así que contra todo, convenció a la oficial de dejarla en sus manos, y luchó, siguiendo lo que su corazón le pedía. Pasó por mucho, pero consiguió el permiso para conservar a la pequeña._

 _Poco tiempo después salió del hospital, sintiéndose aliviada por la salud recuperada de la menor. La niña seguía cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo su pequeño cuerpo por luchar contra la enfermedad, pero se le veía mejor. Serena, agotada por lo último vívido, se dirigió al pueblo más cercano. Se dio cuenta que no había logrado hacer nada de lo que había tenido planeado, pero, al mirar a la niña caminar junto con su pokémon, supo que valió la pena._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió ir con su madre para contarle sobre lo que estaba haciendo, hacía rato que no la veía. Antes de llegar a su casa, escuchó los murmullos de unas chicas que iban caminando._

 _—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ese increíble entrenador pokémon llamado Ash, está casado? —preguntó una chica rubia, impresionada._

 _—Sí, es una lástima —susurró la otra, apenada._

 _Serena había oído sin querer, sintiendo que algo se destrozaba en su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo sus sentimientos escondidos._

 _"No, qué estoy pensando, seguro es otro Ash", pensó, haciendo su intento por ignorar lo dicho por las mujeres. Inhaló y exhaló, recuperando un poco su compostura. Su línea de pensamientos iba a continuar, pero entonces, oyó algo más._

 _—Si no lo estuviera, ahora mismo iría a —se detuvo unos segundos—, ¿cómo se llama el lugar donde vive?_

 _—Creo que pueblo Paleta, algo así._

 _Ya no escuchó a nada ni a nadie, porque sus esperanzas se largaron. Su mente dio una vuelta, su corazón retrocedió y miles de explicaciones aparecieron. Por eso él no había regresado, por eso no la recordaba. Tenía a alguien más, y ella todavía lo esperaba en secreto, creyendo que quizá había un lugar en su corazón para su recuerdo. Tuvo ganas de llorar y, aún contra la voluntad de sus emociones, se las tragó. Entonces, miró a Grace, con esa iluminada sonrisa y juguetona mirada._

 _"Sé fuerte, tú puedes", se repitió hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía que admitir que había hecho un gran esfuerzo, quedándose de pie, intentando seguir adelante._

 _Justo antes de tocar la puerta de su casa, su madre la abrió y la abrazó. Le correspondió con fuerza y después, notó la mirada de su madre diferente, justo cuando ésta miró a la niña. La tensión se estaba empezando a formar, con cierta lentitud. Serena la vio crecer, hasta que se elevó cuando la niña, entre rebuscadas palabras, la llamó "mamá"._

 _Su madre se alteró, jalándola hasta la cocina, donde pudo entender más sus reclamos._

 _—¡Serena! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tuviste una hija? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Y fue con ese novio que tienes ahora? ¿Tyler?_

 _—¿Qué? —atinó a cuestionar, asombrada por la velocidad que recorría la mente de su madre._

 _—Contéstame, hija, ¿estás aquí porque él te dejó?_

 _Su mamá parecía estarla compadeciendo, y eso no le gustó nada._

 _—¡No!_ _—gritó desesperada—. Mamá, la niña no es mía._

 _El rostro de la mayor se relajó._

 _—Pero, ¿por qué te dijo así?_

 _—Porque —inició, agarrando paciencia desde el lado más racional de su ser—, la encontré abandonada en el bosque, herida y enferma. Me quise hacer cargo de ella, creo que —confesó, bajando el tono de voz—, no tuve corazón para dejarla en un orfanato, y siento que debo cuidarla, mamá._

 _Intentó sonar lo más convencida posible. Pero Grace no escuchó eso como algo bueno. Ella había cuidado a Serena con el amor más grande e infinito de toda su vida. La había consolado en sus miedos y curado sus heridas cuando se lastimaba. La apoyó, incluso cuando quiso ser reina de Kalos, aun cuando ella esperaba que siguiera con su legado. Compartió su malestar cuando Serena perdió contra Aria, pero nunca se atrevió a cuestionar los gustos de su pequeña._

 _No quería que se hiciera cargo de esa niña, porque sabía que le causaría muchos problemas a Serena. Era una responsabilidad enorme, y no se trataba acerca de qué tan independiente era. La gente crearía rumores, chismes, y difamarían a su hija, porque había personas que se dedicaban a arruinarle la vida a otros con sólo la lengua._

 _No concebía la idea de su hija, siendo el foco de atención de la ciudad. Su pequeña podría pasar penas, porque eso arruinaría su reputación. Estaba segura que Serena, siendo como era, haría pasar a la niña como suya, y estaba todavía más segura que Tyler no tomaría responsabilidad en el asunto (aunque poseía una pequeña esperanza)._

 _La imaginó sola con la niña, pasando malos ratos, noches, y días. Aún peor, cuando encontraran a sus padres, a los verdaderos, su pequeña castaña sufriría mucho. Pero Grace no era suave con sus palabras. Esa era su debilidad, solía ser bastante estricta, siendo la principal causa de esa pequeña brecha que había entre las dos, y que ahora estaba por agrandarse._

 _—Serena, no debes hacer eso —habló autoritaria—, deja que las oficiales se hagan cargo de ella._

 _La muchacha no entendió a su mamá. Su corazón ya estaba mal, así que se cerró, no dejando entrar alguna posibilidad de relajarse y tomarse bien el asunto._

 _—Mamá, por favor. ¡Puedo hacerlo! Mírame, ya no soy una niña, puedo hacerlo, en serio._

 _Grace negó con la cabeza y un duro golpe de realidad le llegó. Sí, ella ya no era su niña, ya no era la pequeña que venía llorando para decirle que se lastimó. Serena ya no le llegaba a las rodillas y ni si quiera a los hombros. No era tan joven y risueña. Era una muchacha a punto de ser mujer. Pero eso no la dejó tranquila, no dejaría que tomara una decisión como esa. Grace había criado a Serena la mayor parte del tiempo sola, y sabía lo difícil que eso era. ¿Por qué desearle a su hija algo así? No, no la dejaría._

 _Así que ella insistió en que no debía, Serena creyó que no quería ayudarla, porque el tono que usaba su madre no era el mejor. Terminaron discutiendo, y al final, la joven se dio la vuelta, escuchando las últimas palabras de su madre._

 _—Estás comiendo un grave error —gritó su mamá, refiriéndose a su actitud ante su respuesta, y en parte, a su decisión con la niña._

 _Serena pensó que estaba refiriéndose a la niña. Y de ahí, salió corriendo con Grace, cargándola dormida entre sus brazos, abriéndose camino hacia la vida._

 _Luego de eso llegó a una ciudad, se encontró con Tyler y las cosas se fueron a peor. Tiempo después, volvió a ciudad Luminalia en un día lluvioso, con el cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia cayendo con prisa. Subió con parsimonia hasta la puerta de su departamento, topándose con la presencia de Shauna en frente de su hogar. Su amiga la saludó con alegría, pero al mirar a la niña temió lo peor._

 _Cuando entraron al departamento, Serena le enseñó su cuarto a su nueva hija, la depositó en su cama y la dejó ahí, durmiendo. Regresó con su amiga, y ésta le preguntó cómo estaba._

 _Las gotas de lluvia chochaban contra las ventanas, la luz de sus lámparas iluminaban como podían, el frío se colaba sin permiso por su casa, y Serena no lo soportó más. Se echó a llorar sin control enfrente de la morena y Delphox. Ella balbuceaba palabras como "mi madre" y "Tyler", y su amiga la abrazó mientras dejaba que toda su angustia saliera. El pokémon le dio apoyó también._

 _La muchacha había estado así por horas, hasta casi se quedar dormida. Después de eso, Shauna le prometió ayudarla en lo que podía, y ella tomó una decisión muy grande._

 _—¿Qué harás?_

 _Serena miró a su pokémon, luego a la habitación donde estaba la niña. Regresó su vista a su amiga, con la mirada más repuesta que antes, y suspiró._

 _—Cuidaré de ella._

* * *

La pequeña Grace se asomó por el cuarto de su mamá, caminando despacio. Tenía puesto un pijama de color rosado con estampado de pokémon de tipo fuego. Miró a su madre cuando estuvo cerca y notó que estaba despierta.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, mamá?

—Por supuesto.

La niña sonriente se subió a la cama, se acomodó cerca de la mayor y la abrazó. Se desearon la buenas noches, y la niña no sintió miedo ni nada parecido al estar con ella, porque se sentía protegida por la figura que representaba su madre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es el capítulo más largo que les he dejado, ¡espero que estén contentos! Iba a subírselos antes, pero créanme, mis vecinos ruidosos y el mal clima no me dejaban dormir tranquila. Y tenía un examen importante, y revisar este capítulo me iba a tomar bastante tiempo. En fin, es un capítulo con muchas cosas.

He aquí, la mitad de la historia de Grace y Serena, y pronto, sabremos de sus padres y de dónde viene.

¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Agradezco el que se pasen a leer. O que coloquen esta historia como **Fav/Favorita** o que le den **Follow/Alerta.**

¡Wow! 61 comentarios. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

En fin, hice a Ash campeón de Kanto porque no sabía de qué ponerlo xD Pero en fin, espero que ese detalle no les disguste. Shauna lo sabía todo y… no lo puse antes porque no podía ver donde, ¡hey! Clemont y Korrina se casan y eso… es un mensaje subliminal, ok no xD ¡LaserbladeShipping!

 **¡Una cosa importante: lean por favor!**

Estuve pensando en escribir un fanfic del género de terror/horror que incluyera la pareja de Ash y Serena (nada de Serena yandere o loca, ni de Ash oscuro o algo así). ¿Qué piensan? ¿Sería interesante o algo así?

Por cierto, para algunos países, es día de la Independencia. ¡Felicidades!

En fin, suerte.

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**

 **Actualizado el:** 15/09/2016.


	10. Chapter 10: Lo siento

¡Hi~!

Primero, me disculpo por no subirlo antes. La cosa es que tuve un problema con la PC en la que estaba (ajá, otro problema) y casi pierdo el cómo subirles el capítulo. Al final, pues henos aquí de nuevo, con el capítulo que han estado esperando.

¡GRACIAS, en serio, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Son mi impulso para seguirlo, en serio. Leerlos cuando estoy muy sin inspiración me hace querer avanzar con más ganas, aunque no tenga todo el tiempo para escribir.

Lo otro, ¿saben una cosa? Es lindo que además de sus comentarios, la cantidad de Fav (favoritos) y Follow (alertas) estén a la par. ¡Es tan wow! Me han dejado impactada, como siempre.

Dejaré mis notas, como es la costumbre:

1# No tengo una fecha específica para subir. Pero, estamos a finales de año, y si tenemos suerte podría poder ya subir de forma semanal. No prometo nada, pero ustedes no se preocupen. ¿Dejar de escribir? No, para nada. Seguiremos aquí, ustedes y yo con este fanfic (y los otros).

2# ¿Vi el final de XY&Z? Sí, ¡y sí amo la escena del beso! Creo que la vi más de veinte veces. Fue hermoso, no sólo eso, sino el capítulo. De principio a fin, fue la muestra de que estos tres años valieron la pena (¡y no me arrepiento de nada!). Obviando un asunto, es claro que este fanfic ya no puede seguir el canon xD Igual, espero que sigan gustando de la historia.

3# He vuelto a pensar en cuántos capítulos tendrá el fanfic. Tendrá cerca de 20 (casi igual a Diferente Punto de Vista).

4# Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Diferente Punto de Vista (DPV) y un One-shot. El nuevo One-shot consiste en algo que me pidieron (lo que pedí en el fic de DPV) y que no he terminado. No sigue el canon porque la idea se me ocurrió antes del final de la temporada. Así que será diferente.

5# De nuevo (poco a poco) estoy revisando los capítulos. No he editado todos, pero los primeros tres ya están revisados de nuevo xD

6# ¡Muchas gracias a los que me siguieron en Wattpad! Es lindo leer sus comentarios allá :D

7# Kurt se lee como se escribe (creo) y Amy se lee Eimi (según sé, pues xD).

Y lo que sea xD Espero que les guste, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Por y para siempre**

" _Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades ―Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra"_

* * *

 **Capítulo X: "** Lo siento **"**

Kurt era un muchacho de cabellos rubios cenizo, de ojos color café claro y de baja estatura para su edad. No era nada popular en su ciudad, pero eso no lo desmotivaba. De pequeño le encanta imaginarse siendo alguien alto y exitoso. Sus padres le decían que era demasiado ambicioso, aunque en realidad sólo tenía grandes sueños.

¿A quién admiraba? ¡A su papá! Era su figura a seguir, porque era alguien que imponía respeto y mostraba su inteligente. Podía sacar conclusiones en un santiamén y, era por eso que sabía que era un tipo implacable tanto en su trabajo como en las batallas pokémon. Lo único malo era que no parecía sentirse a gusto con lo que tenía, cosa que no logró entender sino hasta que creció.

Su padre era un inconformista, todo lo contrario a su madre. Su figura materna era la más correcta en muchos sentidos, su forma de ver las cosas eran basadas en lo que se tenía. Ella no miraba más allá, no tenía muchas ilusiones y mucho menos era alguien subjetiva. Por eso creció pensando que no podría cumplir sus sueños por completo.

Pero aun así, aquellas historias que le contaban en la escuela o los vecinos eran asombrosas. ¿Por qué no llegar así de lejos? Por mucho tiempo, llegó a casa intentando convencer a sus padres de lo contrario, de que podía y sería ese alguien que soñaba. Su padre no se quejaba, sólo le decía que si quería hacer algo, que nunca dudara en detenerse. Su madre, por otra parte, le bajaba los humos; ella podía ser bastante fría para ser su madre.

Y cuando recibió a su primer pokémon, no percibió nada en ella ni en su padre. Jamás dudó de que ambos lo amaran, sin embargo el que nunca se emocionaran con algo relacionado a él; lo dejaba vacío. Su madre tenía su propio negocio, un restaurante que esperaba, él atendiera cuando creciera. Su papá administraba el lugar y aparte tenía otros negocios sobre cosas que no comprendía.

El día en el que se fue de casa para comenzar su aventura pokémon se sintió abandonado. Nunca se había fijado en lo fríos que podrían ser. Y en medio de su tristeza, la criatura que estaba a su lado se lanzó a sus brazos en un intento de consuelo.

Había escogido a Chespin como primer pokémon y, si era sincero, no tenía ni idea de qué haría. Viajó por un rato, se adentró en el bosque y sintió la soledad llenarlo. Pocas veces se sintió así, porque siempre salía a jugar con sus vecinos y solía estar acompañado, aun cuando sus padres no estuviesen con él.

Un par de semanas después, acostado en medio de la fría noche, pensó que nada más podría desmotivarle.

Entonces, cuando menos lo esperó, su pokébola se abrió sola. Otra vez, su Chespin se lanzó a sus brazos. Y por más que le cuestionara por qué lo hacía, no fue hasta que le miró a los ojos que comprendió la razón.

Él también se sentía solo.

Ambos estaban solos.

¿Por qué no hacerse compañía?

El muchacho, Kurt, no era el mayor genio de todos, la única razón por la que no seguía sus sueños era por culpa de sus padres. Ellos no creían en él, por eso no podía creer en sí mismo; así que echó a un lado la oportunidad de convertirse en lo que soñó ser. Después de vagar medio año, creyó que lo más prudente sería regresar a casa y en su camino, su relación con _Jez —_ su Chespin— se volvió demasiado fuerte. Obtuvo otros pokémon, algunos de tipo agua y otro de tipo planta y por azares del destino, le regalaron un Gogoat.

Entonces, yendo de regreso a su hogar decidió intentar algo que no tenía pensado: Montar a su Gogoat.

Para entonces sus pensamientos estaban regados y tenía la boca seca.

—Muy bien, Gogoat —empezó a hablar, intentado sonar firme—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije _algún día te montaré_? —No esperó respuesta, su pokémon le miró raro—. Lo sé, no estoy hecho para esto –soltó desmotivado, estaba nervioso y miró al suelo.

Su Chespin le animó a hacerlo.

—Tienes razón —aceptó, se acercó otra vez al pokémon e intentó subirse.

Luego de dos intentos lo logró, estaba encima. Mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquilo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y colocó sus manos en los cuernos de su compañero. Éste respondió mal porque estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que el pokémon con el que menos se había relacionado era su Gogoat? Bueno, en ese instante lo recordó, pero antes de reaccionar terminó en el suelo con un tremendo dolor en la espalda.

—Pudiste ser menos brusco —reprochó Kurt a su Gogoat.

El aludido parecía más tranquilo sin tener a alguien encima, le volteó el hocico a otro lado y lo ignoró. Kurt empezó a levantarse, escuchó una risilla entre los arbustos y movió sus ojos a todos lados. Terminó en ponerse de pie, tomó una pose defensiva y sus pokémon se acercaron a él.

El rubio era algo paranoico y según su estado de ánimo, eso podría ser crítico o ligero. En ese instante, estaba en un punto medio. Otra risa se escuchó, después oyó unos pasos y, entre los arbustos, salió una chica de su misma estatura.

La observó de reojo: cabello largo y con rulos rubios claros, ojos de color gris y piel un poco morena. Su mente disparó una idea: "Seguro es una chica superficial y torpe"

A Kurt nunca le enseñaron como tratar a una dama y sólo sabía lo básico. "No seas grosero", eso pensó.

Lo que no sabía, era que las chicas eran y sería un misterio para los chicos.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó, molesto.

Ella le sonrió con sorna.

—No —respondió, sarcástica.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Jez caminó hasta la chica y miró al pokémon junto a ella: era un Froakie. Ambos niños observaron como las dos criaturas parecían indecisos a hacer algo, la rubia se agachó a la altura de los pokémon y sonrió.

―Hola, soy Amy ―saludó, alegre.

Kurt también se acercó a ellos, miró con el ceño fruncido a la niña y resopló. Ella subió su vista hacía él, e hicieron contacto visual.

―¿En serio, estás molesto? ―preguntó ella sin dejar de verlo.

El rubio hizo una mueca, disgustado.

―Sí ―respondió, cerrando los ojos.

Amy lo miró y no sabría decir qué sintió. Por lo general no le agradaban los niños, porque eran molestos y bruscos; prefería viajar sola a estar mal acompañada. Se levantó y se paró en frente de él.

El rubio al tener los ojos cerrados ni había notado su presencia; para cuando él abrió los ojos ya la tenía en frente, observándolo con una mirada retadora.

―Fue gracioso ―confesó la entrenadora pokémon.

―Ajá, como sea tengo que irme ―habló rápido, alejándose de la niña.

Tomó a su Chespin del suelo, se acercó a su Gogoat y antes de poder regresarlo a su pokébola, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

―Si quieres montar a tu pokémon sólo tienes que relajarte ―aconsejó, sonriéndole.

Él iba a protestar, pero se calló. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y exhaló, contando hasta diez en su mente. Al terminar, la miró de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no lo intentas? ―retó Kurt, cediéndole el paso a la extraña niña.

Ella le miró son suficiencia, se acercó al pokémon e intentó subirse. El Gogoat de él se rehusó al principio. Después de unos tres minutos logró subirse, volvió a mirar a Kurt y le sacó la lengua. Ella puso sus manos en los cuernos del pokémon y tan sólo unos segundos después, la criatura se agitó y ella intentó sostenerse. El rubio se alarmó e intentó calmar la situación. Amy terminó siendo aventada justo encima de donde estaba Kurt.

Acabó cayendo encima de él.

Ambos se quejaron, él la apartó con cuidado y respiró agitado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Amy, volteó a verlo y éste tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía adolorido.

―No ―contestó, en un susurro.

Ella se aproximó, hasta quedar tan sólo unos centímetros cerca de Kurt. Acercó sus manos a las de él para hacerlo reaccionar, el niño sólo abrió los ojos y se volvieron a ver.

―Lo siento ―masculló la rubia, avergonzada.

Kurt suspiró, con su mano se tapó los ojos y dirigió su cara al cielo. Si bien no sabía cómo tratar a las chicas, decidió que lo prudente era no molestarse. Además mientras más rápido se fuera de ahí, menos tiempo pasaría con ella.

―Sí, está bien ―dijo empezando a levantarse, se sacudió la ropa y observó a la niña.

Ella estaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba costándole. Iba a ignorarlo hasta que Jez le insinuó que la ayudara, él aceptó sin protestar y le ofreció su mano.

―Puedo hacerlo…

―¿Sola? ―preguntó, divertido―. Mejor acepta mi ayuda.

Amy hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo estiró sus dos manos. Kurt las tomó y la jaló con cuidado, ella se volvió a quejar y por lo que notó, no podría estar de pie.

―¿No puedes caminar? ―cuestionó él, estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Ella parecía no querer hablar, asintió con lentitud y el rubio se tensó. ¿Qué haría ahora? Un par de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero todas incluían llevársela con él. Miró al Froakie de su 'compañera' intentando consolarla, luego desvió la vista a su Chespin y después a su Gogoat. Se mordió el labio inferior y se resignó.

Tendría que llevársela. Y él no era nada fuerte, así que cargarla no era una opción, hacerla caminar mucho menos. Su última opción era que ambos se subieran a su Gogoat, aunque tendría que armarse de valor para montarlo.

―Escucha ―empezó a hablar, tendría que sonar seguro―. No puedo cargarte, así que ambos nos subiremos a mi pokémon.

La niña le miró asustada, al parecer la idea no le gustó.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte ―aseguró viéndola, desvió su vista hacia su lado derecho―. Gogoat, necesito que me ayudes con esto, ¿sí? ―pidió con suavidad.

Por primera vez desde que le habían regalado el pokémon, éste asintió sin protestar o hacerle algún gesto despectivo. Entonces, comenzó su plan. Froakie y Chespin regresaron a sus pokébolas; con mucho esfuerzo logró subirla a ella, después se subió él. Posó sus manos en los cuernos de su amigo y éste empezó a andar con tranquilidad. Kurt sintió la mayor satisfacción del mundo, sonrió y hasta le dieron ganas de gritar de la felicidad.

Siempre había deseado ser corredor Rhyhorn y, aunque eso fuera todo lo contrario a lo que sus padres esperaban de él, siempre soñó con ello. No lo había intentado, más porque su madre solía decir que sería una pérdida de tiempo y que mejor aprendiera a cocinar; su padre prefería decirle que hiciese lo que le pareciera, así que no parecía recibir mucho apoyo de ambos. Comenzó a reír; olvidándose por un instante de Amy. La recordó cuando ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―No quiero caerme de nuevo ―justificó, nerviosa.

Kurt no supo por qué una sensación extraña, que recorría su estómago, lo hizo sentir bien. Agitó su cabeza y siguieron su camino hasta un centro pokémon.

Ninguno de los dos esperó llevarse bien. Para cuando Amy se sintió mejor, le sugirió con sutilizas a él que si podían ser compañeros, el rubio no contestó al instante porque prefería tantear las posibilidades; en especial cuando no podría imaginarse viajando con una chica. ¡Una niña! La sola idea de tenerla alrededor lo ponía tenso, y no entendía ni por qué, así que sumió que le molestaba.

Ella era irritante, aunque oliera a rosas y su sonriera fuera de comercial. Iba a protestar, pero Jez y Gogoat parecían querer que la rubia los acompañara, no tuvo el valor de negarse y tan aceptó mascullando.

Amy estaba agradecida con él, la había ayudado a pesar de que se había reído de su intento de montar. Aunque, por otra parte, Kurt no parecía contento con que viajaran juntos; sin embargo no pudo evitar restarle importancia eso. Y así ambos se hicieron compañía por un buen tiempo. Amy nunca entendió porque de la nada, él cambió la ruta de su viaje.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos había sido grandioso. Ella era espontanea, honesta, imprudente y algo ruda, Kurt prefería ser tranquilo, cuidadoso y sólo un poco presumido, pero cuando estaba con ella se ponía a la defensiva. Y él había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque Amy era una chica. Es decir, solía vestir con pantalón y blusas flojas, haciéndola parecer no muy femenina (aunque todavía parecía una niña), pero su incomodidad cuando ella estaba cerca era demasiada. No le molestaba el género femenino, pero el que lograra ponerlo nervioso no ayudaba.

Mientras crecían se compartieron más cosas, de repente su presencia ya no fue tan irritante para él. Ahora, prefería tenerla cerca porque se preocupaba si no la tenía alrededor. Conforme la fue conociendo se enteró que Amy deseaba ser profesora, ella quería tener su propia escuela y deseaba enseñarles a los niños cosas nuevas. Supo que venía de pueblo Camphrier, un lugar que no quedaba tan lejos de su ciudad natal (Ciudad Cyllage).

Ella lo apoyó con su sueño de ser corredor, si había un torneo lo alentaba a entrar. Podría hasta avergonzarse de cómo es que ella, desde las bancas, gritaba su nombre para animarlo.

Cuando ambos decidían darse un tiempo para regresar a casa, él la acompañaba a ella a la suya o viceversa.

Lo bueno: Kurt se llevó bien con el padre de Amy, al parecer era huérfana de madre. Le fue fácil relacionarse con un buen hombre, trabajador y sincero.

Lo malo: Amy se llevó mal con sus padres, en especial porque ella no parecía de "confianza". También, porque prefería ser profesora a repostera, algo que según su madre sería _más_ _acertado,_ porque por lo que decía su progenitora, ella bien podría llegar lejos cocinando postres (era el segundo pasatiempo favorito de la rubia). La muchacha no aceptó las críticas, se molestó bastante y más porque ellos, la culparon de hacer que Kurt decidiera seguir su meta de ser el mejor corredor Rhyhorn.

Aun con todas esas dificultades decidieron seguir juntos. Cuando Kurt cumplió los diecisiete se dio cuenta de algo importante: Amy se volvió muy cercana. Ya siendo mayor, entendió lo que le sucedía desde pequeño. Ella le gustaba y con el tiempo, se terminó enamorando de ella.

Lo que no sabía era que la aspirante a maestra, también tenía sentimientos por él, mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginó.

* * *

Ash empezó a reflexionar durante su viaje en el avión, su Pikachu se acomodó en su regazo y él planeaba en su mente qué haría al llegar. Mientras iba de regreso a Kanto, recordó el día en el que decidió comprar un boleto y abordar el primer avión de la mañana hacia Kalos. Una pequeña risa salió de su boca.

Recordar que desde hacía bastante tiempo, sabía de los sentimientos de Serena. ¿Y quién se lo había dicho? Pues nada más y nada menos que Miette.

La había encontrado en un restaurante, después de que él hubiese tenido una batalla pokémon. Ella había actuado como solía hacerlo, sonriéndole y diciéndole cosas que no comprendía del todo. Decidió que asentir y escucharla era lo mejor. Y no pudo evitar acordarse de Serena, porque ella se ponía extraña cuando Miette estaba alrededor, más cuando solía hablarle a él.

Sonrió nostálgico y la del cabello azul se dio cuenta de eso. Así que, sin previo aviso le dijo esas palabras que nunca imaginó:

―Tú ―soltó, divertida. Rio y lo señaló con su dedo índice―, le gustabas a Serena.

Decir que quedó mudo sería poco, pasaron dos minutos en los que su mente se quedó en blanco. Agitó su cabeza cuando sintió que se le había mojado la ropa, miró al causante y se dio cuenta que Pikachu había tirado por accidente el vaso con agua que estaba bebiendo. Miette intentó no reírse, pero al final lo hizo. Ash no sabía ni qué pensar así que decidió decirle a su amiga que tenía que irse, sin embargo ella le sorprendió contándole algo más:

―A ella le daría gusto verte ―susurró, bastante bajo.

Él no logró entender del todo que significaba, ignoró el hecho y terminó por regresar al hotel donde se estaba quedando. Tenía un evento importante en el que participaría al día siguiente y debía de estar fresco. Cuando llegó la hora de dormirse, pensó unos minutos en lo dicho por ella, le pareció una locura o lo siguiente a eso.

¿Por qué Serena sentiría algo por él? ¿Y por qué nunca se dio cuenta?

Esa noche el sueño lo venció, no tuvo tiempo para dedicarse a averiguar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Y luego aparecieron más cosas por hacer, más batallas, algunos papeleos, el entrenamiento, entre otras cosas. El tiempo siguió pasando y entonces, un día en el que vistió a su madre, un aroma familiar le hizo reaccionar.

A ella, Serena, solía impregnársele el olor a _Poké Puff_ que cocinaba. Observó a su Pikachu y luego de estar un rato con su mamá, fue al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Miró a todos sus compañeros y al llegar a ver a su Greninja, el recuerdo de ella se hizo más fuerte. Entonces, practicó un poco y conversó con varios de sus pokémon. Casi al atardecer decidió decirle a su madre que se iría a Kalos por un tiempo. Ella le deseó la mejor suerte del mundo.

Su Pikachu estaba igual de emocionado por ir allá. Una sensación vibrante en su interior le decía que algo muy interesante pasaría. Así que cuando abordó el avión hacía allá sus emociones se desbordaron, el sentimiento de nostalgia se hizo más fuerte y su curiosidad todavía más.

¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué?

Tres preguntas que esperaba tuvieran respuesta. Y, ahora que iba de regreso a Kanto, Ash se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus cuestiones fue respondida.

* * *

La castaña observaba a Grace dormir, no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado ahora. Recordó lo que había hecho en su día, en especial la parte en la que fueron al aeropuerto a despedirse de Ash. Sabía que él se mantendría en contacto, porque se lo había prometido esa mañana. Acarició el cabello de la niña y suspiró, su "hija" había llamado "papá" a Ash.

Decir que le preocupaba era poco, nunca esperó que su pequeña fuera a decirle eso a él, o al menos no tan rápido. No sabía si era correcto lo que sentía, ¿sería porque todavía dudaba? Bostezó sin hacer mucho ruido, cerró los ojos y terminó por dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con muchas energías y Grace, parecía sentir lo mismo. Ambas abrieron la cortina y se dieron cuenta de que parecía que iba a ser un día lluvioso. La pequeña le pidió a su mamá poder ir con Clemont y Bonnie, ella aceptó sin dudarlo; en especial porque el día anterior les dijo que tenía que hablar con ellos sobre _ese_ asunto.

Desayunaron sin mayores prisas, se vistieron con ropas de acuerdo al clima, llevaron una sombrilla y salieron hacia la casa de los hermanos rubios. Al llegar, el ambiente parecía algo tenso, la castaña lo notó al ser recibida por el papá de sus amigos. Éste saludó con entusiasmo a ambas y las dejó en la sala, mientras iba a buscar al líder de gimnasio.

―Mamá, ¿trajiste a tus pokémon? ―preguntó la pequeña.

―Sí ―respondió, sonriente―. ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

La niña asintió varias veces, la castaña abrió una pokébola y de ella salió su Sylveon, después sacó a Delphox. A sus compañeras les encomendó el cuidado de Grace, luego de una corta conversación, la niña y los pokémon, se fueron a jugar a un rincón de la sala. Serena se relajó un instante observando a la rubia, sin embargo un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia dónde provino el ruido, después escuchó a alguien hablar muy fuerte. Entonces, la castaña supo que pasaba. Lo más seguro era que, Clemont y Bonnie habían tenido una discusión, suspiró y volteó a ver a la entrada de la habitación.

El científico apareció, sorprendiéndose al verla. Él parecía nervioso ya que había pasado su mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

―Buenos días ―saludó, tenso.

―Hola, Clemont. ―Serena lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, éste obedeció y los dos se vieron un rato sin decirse algo, unos segundos después ella decidió hablar―. ¿Qué pasó?

El rubio exhaló con frustración.

―Tuve una pequeña discusión con Bonnie ―explicó, intentando no sonar molesto―. En realidad, ella me gritaba y yo intentaba tranquilizarme.

―¿Sobre qué discutían?

―Pues, ¿recuerdas que Korrina y yo…? ―empezó a preguntar, Serena asintió y él decidió ya no terminar con la pregunta―. Bueno, es que al principio ya sabes, mi hermana no parecía muy contenta con ello, en especial porque no se lo dije primero. ―Jugó con los dedos de sus manos, intentado no ver a Serena a los ojos―. Entonces, nunca terminamos de discutir sobre eso, creo que papá habló con ella y ya, intenté hablarlo para evitar confusiones, pero dejamos el tema ahí.

―Bueno, pero ¿eso no fue hace tiempo? ―preguntó la castaña, confundida.

―Sí, pero ya sabes: " _las mujeres nunca olvidan_ ".

Serena no pudo evitar reírse por el tono que estaba usando.

―Lo sé, aun así no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó.

―Bueno, cuando eso pasó Dick estaba aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

―¿Te refieres al muchacho que viajó con Bonnie?

Clemont frunció el ceño con eso.

―Sí, él ―expresó, algo molesto.

Había un par de cosas que la castaña logró entender a lo largo de los años. Una de esas eran las razones por las que Bonnie y Clemont solían discutir, y ésta no era la excepción. Ella suspiró y meditó en silencio qué le diría a su amigo, cuando eran más jóvenes prefería no meterse en sus mini peleas. En especial porque eran cosas de familia, pero ahora ellos eran como su segunda familia y sentía que debía hacer algo, al menos antes de que Bonnie decidiera hacer algo tonto sólo por molestar a Clemont.

Serena no sabía la historia completa, pero _Dick_ era un chico simpático, distraído, prudente y algo torpe. Bonnie no le dio muchos detalles y por lo que sabía, ambos habían viajado juntos por mucho tiempo. Ella nunca le contó eso al líder de gimnasio, sólo lo sabían las chicas del grupo. Al menos así había sido, hasta que ese muchacho decidió acompañar a la rubia a su casa, entonces Clemont supo algo que no había querido ver.

Existían tres cosas importantes para él: su familia, sus pokémon y amigos. Él daría la vida por su pequeña hermana, en teoría él, junto a su padre, se habían ocupado de cuidarla, de asegurarse que estuviera bien. Y cuando viajó por primera vez, Clemont tuvo que aceptar que la rubia podía cuidarse sola.

Aun así se mantenían en contacto, él solía decirle que si necesitaba de alguna cosa, como hermano que era, estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. Al científico no le hubiese molestado que tuviese un compañero, sin embargo el que se lo hubiese escondido le molestó. Ahí se dio cuenta que ya no era su hermana pequeña, ya no le preguntaba cosas o le cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo. Su pequeña hermanita ya no le hacía preguntas sobre si tenía pareja o no, ahora apenas si se lo comentaba y aunque solía hacer comentarios de ese tipo, ya no era lo mismo.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Korrina tenía sentimientos hacía Clemont. Ambos comenzaron una guerra fría en donde sus amigos apenas si participaban. Serena no estuvo muy presente entonces, Grace y la boutique consumían muchísimo tiempo. Los que sabían toda esa historia eran Korrina, Meyer (el padre de ambos) y Dick.

La castaña era consciente de la parte, en la que el nuevo amigo de Bonnie habló con Clemont, no sabía que se dijeron, pero eso ayudó a calmarlo. Entonces, la rubia decidió conversar con Korrina y las cosas se fueron calmando. Ahora, lo que Serena suponía que pasó, es que Dick tal vez estaba de regreso.

Y a lo mejor Clemont se enteró de _eso_.

―Tú ―llamó la castaña, con lentitud―, ¿te enteraste de alguna cosa?

El rubio le miró extrañado, después comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

―¿Lo sabías? ―preguntó el líder de gimnasio.

―¿Saber que tu hermana siente algo por su amigo, Dick? ―preguntó Serena molesta―. Sí, lo sabía. Clemont, ella ya no es una niña.

―Eso, ya lo sé ―explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos eran muy tranquilos y no solían contradecirse, pero en esta ocasión las cosas se estaban tensando.

―¿Entonces?

―Bien, ¿recuerdas cuando Korrina y yo "comenzamos a salir"?

Serena asintió sin darle mucha importancia.

―Bueno, Bonnie se enteró y ya sabes, se molestó, porque según ella yo no le dije nada. Y bueno, su amigo vino de visita y ella, hizo lo posible por lanzarme indirectas con que podía hacer lo que quisiera, en especial tener amigos si eso es lo que deseaba ―empezó a confesar cansado―. Después, se iba a no sé dónde con él. No importa, sólo quería provocarme.

Serena pasó una de sus manos por su cara. Bonnie no se comportaba como una persona madura, a pesar de que tendría qué. Podría llegar a tener sentimientos algo egoístas si estaba muy molesta y sobre todo, el hecho de que sintiera que alguien, fuera a desplazarla de su familia, la rondaba cuando Clemont tenía alguna pretendiente. En este caso, lo único que quería era que su hermano la viese como una mujer y no como una niña. No obstante, estaba tomando malas decisiones.

―Debería hablar con ella ―sugirió la castaña―. Pero primero, tú tienes que pensar que Bonnie sabe cuidarse.

Clemont estuvo a punto de protestar, sin embargo una señal de su amiga lo hizo callar.

―No es una niña, es una mujer.

―Una mujer imprudente e infantil ―reprochó con un deje de fastidio, hubo un par de segundos de silencio y él volvió a suspirar―. Le tengo confianza, Serena, pero ella hace que me moleste con facilidad. Hace este tipo de cosas cuando hay una chica alrededor de mí, no sé si es eso o que en serio, Dick le hizo algo o quién sabe ―hizo una pausa―, no tengo ni idea de qué le pasa porque ya no me dice nada sobre su vida.

La castaña encontró el punto por el que ambos estaban hiriéndose: la falta de comunicación. Ella no dudaba de que Bonnie estuviera molesta por la misma razón, creyendo que su hermano se guardaba cosas para él, sin contárselas, como su noviazgo con Korrina u otras cosas. Y Clemont parecía frustrado por conocer menos la vida de su hermana menor.

―¿Crees que se inventó que siente algo por ese chico sólo por molestarte? ―preguntó Serena, sorprendida por el hilo de pensamientos de Clemont.

―Sí, eso hizo la vez pasada ―respondió con facilidad, Serena le miró con reproche y el rubio entendió―. Oh, ¿es en serio?

Serena asintió, divertida.

―Ustedes nunca han sido buenos para captar esas cosas ―comentó la castaña, con una sonrisa.

Clemont sabía que se refería a él y Ash.

―Ahora sí, dime, ¿cómo inició la pelea?

―Bueno, ella le estaba comentando a papá que Dick iba a venir hoy en la tarde. Yo le pregunté por qué no me había dicho, ella me miró feo y dijo que era porque se le 'olvido'. ―Él hizo un ademán con la última palabra―. Después, le dije que me gustaría hablar con él, ella pensó que estaba actuando como un _hermano sobreprotector_.

 **»** Se quejó de eso y luego me reprochó que yo nunca le dije algo sobre Korrina y lo que sentía, siendo que ella podría ayudarme. Luego, le contesté que así no habían sido las cosas, terminamos diciéndonos otras cosas sobre lo que nunca hablamos. Después, ella me dijo que si yo no le había dicho nada sobre lo mío con Korrina, ella no me diría nada sobre lo suyo y Dick. Supuse que lo había dicho por molestarme; como siempre.

―Pero era en serio ―terminó por decir su compañera.

Él asintió, sin mucho ánimo.

―Iré a hablar con ella más tarde ―afirmó Serena.

Ambos escucharon unas risas, voltearon a ver y vieron a Grace jugando con los dos pokémon de la modista. Sonrieron por lo linda que era la escena, después se vieron otra vez y rieron.

Clemont le preguntó si quería un té y ella aceptó. Más tarde, cuando ya tenían sus bebidas ahí, conversaron sobre lo que hacía falta. Serena tuvo que contarle (con menos detalles) su pequeña historia sobre Grace. Por supuesto, antes de eso le pidieron al padre de Clemont si podía llevarse a la niña a tomar un helado.

En medio de su plática, su amistad se sintió como cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Se divirtieron comentando sobre los inventos estallados de él, también hablaron pequeños detalles de la relación entre ella y Ash.

Por la tarde, Serena se fue en busca de Bonnie para poder conversar. Cuando la encontró la vio sentada en la banca de un parque, hablando con un muchacho de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos color celeste. Al acercarse más, Serena supo que se trataba de Dick.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio sonrojada, conversando con seguridad y energía. Él la miraba con diversión, como si supiera que la rubia sentía algo por él, pero no se atrevía a hacer otra cosa. Serena pensó que hacían una adorable pareja. Así que decidió regresar a la casa de sus mejores amigos; esperando a la muchacha rubia.

Esperaba que ambos hermanos solucionaran sus problemas, tal vez lograría que se disculparan y así sanaran sus heridas.

* * *

Bonnie tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, la primera era la discusión que había tenido con su hermano mayor. En realidad, se sentía mal por haberle gritado un montón de tonterías. No era que realmente pensara esas cosas, pero cuando empezó la discusión ya no pudo evitar decir cualquier babosada.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se topó con Serena, ella parecía estarla esperando.

La castaña le preguntó sobre lo que ocurrió, la rubia le contó su versión de los hechos y después, su amiga la aconsejó. La muchacha asentía a lo dicho por su amiga, luego se desahogó diciéndole a Serena como se sentía respecto a su hermano.

Ella apreciaba mucho a Clemont, era una muy buena figura a seguir y solía tener la razón. Era el más listo de la familia y había tenido éxito, mientras que ella seguía tambaleándose por sentirse a gusto consigo misma.

Había empezado su viaje como entrenadora pokémon y no sabía ni qué seguir. Un tiempo después, escogió las carreras Rhyhorn, porque alguna vez le habían dicho que era buena en ello.

Al montar, su mente se despejaba, ese sentimiento de libertad que amó desde el primer momento. Le gustaba, era como olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Conoció a Dick a los pocos meses de emprender sola su viaje, al principio le vio como alguien aburrido. Él era de ese tipo de chicos, como su hermano: _demasiado listo_ y ordenado, aunque los diferenciaba el hecho de que él fuese más coqueto, menos ingenuo y además, muy bueno fingiendo (aunque detestaba las mentiras).

Sin darse cuenta ese chico se fue volviendo especial, un amigo verdadero y después, lo vio de forma diferente (una que no había imaginado cuando lo conoció).

La mayoría de cosas que se había guardado, se las contó a Serena. Su amiga le había hablado sobre que el científico había estado preocupado, más que todo porque ella no parecía estar bien. Se sintió algo aliviada con eso, creyó que su hermano estaría bastante molesto y, que tal vez ya no le quería cerca; sin embargo él todavía se angustiaba por su bien. No pudo evitar sonreír con eso.

Al terminar su plática con Serena, se despidieron con un abrazo. La castaña le dijo que iría a buscar a Grace, ya que al parecer estaba con Meyer.

Tuvo algo de miedo cuando recordó que tenía que entrar a su casa. No sabía si se sentía lista para entrar; vería a Clemont y eso implicaba muchas cosas. ¿Se mostraría molesto o preocupado? No tuvo tiempo para pensar otra cosa ya que, para cuando se dio cuenta, él ya estaba parado frente a ella.

―Bonnie ―llamó, en un tono "autoritario".

―Uh, Clemont ―contestó, sin mirarle.

El mayor suspiró, para después colocarse la mano en la cara.

―¿Podríamos hablar? ―preguntó, con suavidad.

La rubia asintió. Los dos fueron a sentarse al sofá que había en la sala.

―¿Fuiste a ver a Dick?

―Sí ―respondió rápido―. Y antes de que pienses otra cosa, él vino a despedirse de mí.

Clemont le miró, confundido. Su hermana menor se trababa un poco en cómo explicárselo.

―¿Despedirse de ti?

―Va a viajar a otra región ―expresó intentando sonar normal, su voz se mezclaba con tristeza. Ella estaba observando su regazo.

―¿Le dijiste ―empezó a preguntar con lentitud―, sobre eso?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

―No, pero eso no importa. ―Agitó su cabeza al terminar su oración, volteó a mirar a su hermano y exhaló―. Lamento haberme comportado de forma egoísta.

Clemont se acercó a abrazarla, ella lo aceptó. El científico podía sentir que su hermana estaba frustrada, molesta y confundida.

―Perdóname por no comportarme mejor contigo ―susurró en un tono bajo, para que sólo ambos lo escucharan.

―Olvida eso ―soltó la menor molesta―. Eres un buen hermano, sólo no te molestes con Dick, ¿sí?

―¿Te rechazó? ―preguntó separándose un poco de su hermana para verla, ella negó con la cabeza―. ¿Entonces?

Bonnie se rio con tristeza.

―No sé, es sólo que pensé que te molestarías con él ―justificó sin darle mucha importancia―. Por cierto, ¿algún día me contarás cómo ocurrió lo tuyo con Korrina?

Él se sonrojó demasiado, apartó todavía más a su hermana y carraspeó.

―Ah, sí, pero eso será si prometes comportarte.

―Oye, ya no soy una niña ―reclamó, fingiendo estar molesta.

―Eso no hace que deje de preocuparme por lo que haces ―explicó regresando a su estado serio-normal―. Siempre lo estaré, es mejor a que pienses que ya no me importas, ¿no? ―preguntó, sonriente. Su hermana le sonrió también y ambos suspiraron.

―¿Sabes, Clemont? Estuve pensando que no hemos sido los más unidos últimamente, incluso cuando Ash estaba aquí. ―Bonnie miró hacía el techo, mientras se sentaba e intentaba calmarse―. Debemos ayudarlos.

―¿Hablas sobre el asunto de Grace?

―Exacto, tú eres inteligente, ¡puedes averiguar algo! ―animó la menor, parecía entusiasmada con la idea―. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos un grupo? Tratábamos de apoyarnos en todo, no importaba si todo parecía perdido, siempre lográbamos encontrar un camino.

Clemont asintió, nostálgico.

―Estuve pensando en eso desde que Ash se fue ―admitió, conmovido―. Tengo un par de ideas, pero necesito ayuda y…

―Te ayudo ―se apresuró a decir la menor.

―Pero, ¿no tienes un torneo la próxima semana?

―Eso puede esperar ―respondió, relajada―. Me gustaría ser de ayuda.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermano, éste exhaló sonriendo todavía.

―Entonces, supongo que tendremos que empezar ya mismo ―se levantó de su lugar y se estiró―. Por cierto, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Bonnie asintió.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Ash. Serena se encontraba en un centro pokémon hablando con Aria, pocas veces podía verla porque, ella todavía tenía esa popularidad de ídolo que poseía desde hace tiempo, todavía realizaba presentaciones y era amada por muchas personas. Aún podía recordar como Grace se arrojó a abrazarla. Aria solía decirle a su hija que era una pequeña princesa, aunque a la niña no le interesara el mundo del performance.

―No puedo creer que estés con Ash ―comentó la de los lentes―. ¡Felicidades!

La castaña se sonrojó.

―Gracias ―masculló con una sonrisa.

―Así que, ¿hablaras con él hoy? ―preguntó, curiosa.

―Sí, dentro de unos minutos. Grace está muy emocionada. ―Señaló a la niña, la cual estaba junto a su Pangoro. La estaba cargando y ella le decía un par de cosas que no podía escuchar.

―Genial, entonces las esperaré ―avisó la mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo―. Recuerda que tienes que hacerme ese vestido que te pedí.

Serena asintió entusiasmada. Aria solía invitarla a tomar o comer algo juntas cuando estaba desocupada y, si la niña estaba junto a ella, también la llevaba a comprarle algo que quisiera.

Si se ponía a pensar bien, Grace era amada por todos sus amigos y hasta solían darle muchos regalos o complacerla. En algún momento pensó que podrían estarla malcriando, pero ella acostumbraba a dejarle en claro a su pequeña, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaba iniciando la videoconferencia. Sentía el estómago algo revuelto y la niña también estaba dando saltitos. Al encenderse la pantalla vio a Ash, éste parecía estar hablando con sus pokémon. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo escuchó la voz de Grace.

Volteó a verla y observó a su Pangoro cargándola otra vez.

―¡Papá! ―llamó, animada. Ash reaccionó al llamado y el rostro se le iluminó.

―Hey, ¿estás más alta? ―preguntó juguetón.

―¡Sí, crecí unos centímetros!

―Oh, Grace no te apresures por crecer ―comentó Serena.

―Pero mamá, así pronto podré viajar y tendré muchas aventuras, ¡como tú!

Los adultos soltaron una pequeña risa. Grace le contó a su 'padre' como la había pasado, lo que había aprendido y del tiempo que pasó haciendo dibujos de los pokémon que él le había dicho que tenía. Un rato más tarde, la castaña le pidió tiempo para hablar a solas y la niña no se opuso. Asumió que hablarían cosas de gente mayor.

―Y, ¿cómo has estado? ―preguntó él, con su típica sonrisa.

―Bien, ya sabes, hay mucho trabajo en la boutique.

―Oh, ¿te estoy robando tu tiempo?

La expresión en el rostro de su pareja era de culpa, Serena sonrió.

―No, para nada. Más bien, ¿has tenido muchos días agitados?

Ash movió su cabeza, en negación.

―Lo normal, batallas pokémon aquí y allá, un par de cosas formales. ―Hizo un ademán con lo último, como restándole interés―. Lo que sí, es que la comida…

―¿No has comido bien? ―lo interrumpió Serena.

―Sí ―respondió Ash―. Es decir, me refería a que no es lo mismo comer algo de aquí, cuando pase mucho tiempo allá.

Serena no parecía comprender el mensaje, Ash posó su mano detrás de su cabeza y se sonrojó un poco. Ella captó lo que él quería decir.

―¿Extrañas mi comida?

―Extraño muchas cosas ―soltó sin mayores intenciones, Serena se sonrojó bastante.

Luego de un silencio donde sólo se vieron, siguieron su conversación con normalidad. Hablaron por un largo rato, hasta que él tuvo que apresurarse por un asunto pendiente que tenía, tanto Grace como Serena, se despidieron de él. La castaña sintió que por el final de su charla, Ash actuó un poco extraño, y no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había algo que no le había dicho.

Quizá sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

* * *

 _En el pasillo de un hospital, un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizo se encontraba esperando angustioso el estado de su esposa. Estaba al borde de los nervios y tuvieron que darle algo para calmarlo. Había querido ser optimista por mucho tiempo y aunque lo intentó las horas seguían pasando sin detenerse. En un instante como ese, se dio cuenta que en su vida, sólo tenía a su esposa e hija, eran y serían la última pieza para ser su única familia._

 _Estaba a punto de perder a una de las dos y, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la otra. Controló las lágrimas, e hizo un esfuerzo por deshacerse del nudo formado en su garganta. Sólo deseaba que todo estuviera bien. Rogó más veces de las que recordaba y suspiró más de lo que podía llegar a contar en su vida. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que un doctor se dirigía a él._

― _¿Usted es el esposo de Amy? ―preguntó el médico, estaba revisando unos papeles._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, le dio miedo responder eso. Temía lo que fueran a decir, agitó su cabeza y asintió junto a un "sí". El doctor le observó y suspiró._

― _Necesito que se tranquilice y me escuche. ―Su voz parecía un taladro en la cabeza de Kurt, no tenía un solo pensamiento más que el solo hecho de que se avecinaba lo peor―. Intentamos hacer lo posible por evitar que su esposa llegara a una fase terminal. ―Hizo una pausa que le pareció eterna―. Su esposa está en coma y…_

 _La voz del médico pareció desvanecerse conforme su mente se iba yendo. Si el doctor había dicho algo más, no lo escuchó. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de cuando él dejó de hablarle sobre su esposa, estaba ido y pudo sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Un par de enfermeras tuvieron que ayudarlo a sentarse, le ofrecieron agua o alguna otra cosa y él no contestó._

 _Amy, su esposa, estaba en coma. Ella, la mujer más activa y habladora que había conocido, estaba inmovilizada y sin habla. Como un cuerpo sin vida, el solo imaginársela así hizo que se le rompiera el corazón._

 _No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. De repente las lágrimas que había estado tragando fueron saliendo sin control alguno. Cuando pudo se cubrió la cara con sus manos, colocó sus codos en sus piernas y sollozó. Él ya sabía que su esposa podría no despertar. Era consciente que si Amy no respondía dentro de unas semanas; lo más seguro es que ella estaba pérdida. Sintió todo tan irreal, hacía unos días estaba con su esposa e hija durmiendo en la misma cama._

 _Y ahora, estaba solo, completamente solo. Su hija había desaparecido durante la tormenta, y su esposa había sufrido un daño grave, llevándola al estado de coma._

 _Su mente sólo le expresaba una cosa: culpa. El culpable de todo era él y nadie más. El llanto no cesaba, las personas alrededor parecían respetar su desahogo y en medio de su abatimiento, unas cuantas palabras lograron salir de su boca._

― _Lo siento ―susurró entre cortado por las lágrimas―, lo siento tanto, Amy._

 _Su única esperanza era tener el milagro de volver a ver la sonrisa de las dos mujeres más especiales en su vida. Quizá, en un futuro podría escuchar la risa de su pequeña. A lo mejor podría escuchar a su Amy gritarle que dejase de consentir tanto a la niña. Tal vez y sólo tal vez podría volver a dormir junto a ellas._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No hubo mucho AmourShipping, lo sé. Pero, había que explicar esto; y tampoco apareció Grace ―la madre de Serena―, es que no me alcanzaron las palabras xD

Siento mucho si la última escena les ha parecido algo fuerte, no sé. Pensé en esto, y supe que tenía que ser así, quería que el rumbo que tomara la historia fuese más o menos así. Ustedes ya estarán imaginándose qué sigue, y tendrán alguna idea de cómo sucederán las cosas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sus comentarios :D

Me hacen el día con eso ^^

Uh, ¿capítulo 10? Tendría que celebrarlo xD Espero que les haya gustado, en fin… **¡Gracias de nuevo por los Fav, Follow y Reviews!**

¡Nos leemos, suerte!

 **¿** Reviews **?**

Actualizado el: 17/11/2016


	11. Chapter 11: Espiral

¡Hi~!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo, no tiene tanta palabras como los anteriores (creo), pero de todas formas avanza con la trama y otros detalles.

En fin, ¡notas!

1# En mi cuenta de Wattpad subí este fanfic. Lo hice para evitar malos entendidos y eso xD En todo caso, lo estoy revisando de nuevo y he actualizado los primeros cinco capítulos de esta historia, para que se puedan leer con mejor cohesión, ortografía y gramática.

2# Aviso antes de que lean, esto es importante. Da la apariencia que escribiré una batalla, pero no lo haré. ¿Por qué? Porque, seré sincera, soy una novata en eso y me pareció que vendría falta que la describiera y se viera que estaba de más. Pero menciono la batalla para no olvidar que esto es pokémon, y que de eso va todo esto xD Todavía están los pokémon ahí, y Korrina sale en este capítulo así que…

3# Chicos, tengo varios "bocetos" por decirlo así, de cosas que voy escribir. Como no quiero subirles cosas aquí que todavía no tengo del todo listas, pueden visitar un foro llamado animeforos(punto)club solo reemplacen (punto) por un punto de verdad y ya xD Ahí estaré subiendo mis "adelantos" por decirlo así y, en ese foro también pueden discutir o debatir sobre el anime de pokémon u otras cosas que encuentre allí. ¡Sería un gusto que se pasen por allá!

4# Como notarán, no me tardé tanto esta vez. He decidido que en un promedio de dos semanas subiré el capítulo. No es del todo seguro, pero por ahora vamos bien.

5# **¡Muchísimas gracias a Virginia Vir, Checo olvera, Drax 21, Torterrax-99, gonzalo . flako, Rubi-Cross, AshxSerena09, BGBFAN-FICS por sus comentarios! ¡** Y, de verdad, GRACIAS por leer! También sus Fav (Favoritos) y Follow (Alerta) me animan un montón!

6# He visto un poco Sol y Luna (el anime), en general está bien. Digo, la cosa es que no disfruto ese tipo de humor. Al menos no del todo, me rio con algunas cosas, nada más. Con el resto, pues no tengo problemas.

7# ¡Pregunta rápida! ¿Les gustaría que hiciera fanfics de Ash y Serena, pero puestos en un universo semi-escolar? No como Sol y Luna, sino escolar de otra forma. ¡Ah! Existirían los pokémon, pero la cosa es que quería saber si a ustedes les gusta la idea.

8# ¡Felices fiestas! (Por si acaso). ¡Otra cosa! Lo de Greninja ya lo tenía pensando antes de que en el anime él se quedara en Kalos, por eso está con Ash. No sé si me entienden, ah, no importa xD

¡Bueno! Revisé el capítulo, ¡espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Por y para siempre**

" _La inteligencia busca, pero quien encuentra es el corazón — George Sand_ **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: "** Espiral **"**

 _Ash notó que Serena no estaba dormida, así que la fue a buscar afuera. Cuando la vio sentada en un escalón se acercó, dándose cuenta que ella estaba pensando. ¿Estaría deprimida?_

 _Sintió una pequeña preocupación._

 _Decidió hablarle, ella le contestó que todo estaba bien y que solo pensaba. Sonrió, imaginándose de qué se trataba._

— _¿Estás pensando en tu próximo espectáculo? —preguntó, animado._

— _Sí, algo así —respondió, sonriendo._

— _Te entiendo. Cuando pierdo, pienso cómo batallar para ganar la próxima —dijo con efusividad—. ¡Eso me emociona!_

— _Siempre eres positivo —susurró Serena._

 _Él la volteó a ver, asombrado. Solía no preocuparse por lo que los demás pensarán de su persona. Quizá había intuido esos pensamientos por parte de la castaña, pero jamás les dio tanta importancia._

 _Entonces, ella le habló sobre que él no dudaba._

 _Rio con eso. Era un ser humano después de todo, claro que dudaba. Lo que pasaba, es que se desperdiciaba mucho tiempo pensando, y Ash había crecido aprendiendo que el tiempo valía mucho. Así que la acción era lo primordial, sin embargo sólo se le ocurría aplicarlo en las batallas pokémon._

 _Había bajado los escalones en algún punto de la conversación. La volteó a ver, fijándose en el brillo de sus ojos._

 _Ella siempre estaba para él._

 _¿Estaría él para ella siempre?_

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos, se despertó sonriendo y con el corazón latiéndole lento. Suspiró recordando su sueño, o más bien su recuerdo. Desde hacía poco que su mente solía llevarlo a cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Y no pudo evitarse sentirse culpable y torpe. Para empezar, cuando llegó a Kalos, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer algún movimiento con Serena, cuando su plan era ir y hablar con ella.

Pero, las cosas ya no eran como antes. Ya no era un niño, y ella tampoco. Si hubiese ido y preguntado todo de sopetón, seguro que Serena le hubiese odiado. ¡O quién sabe! Las mujeres eran complicadas, ya lo había comprobado.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a su lado y se sintió un poco incómodo. Él era de adaptarse rápido a las cosas, y dormir junto a Serena, había sido algo a lo que se _acomodó_ muy bien. Miró hacia el final de la cama, esperando encontrarse con Pikachu y así fue.

Con pereza se levantó, fue al baño, se arregló y empezó su día. Junto a su Pikachu, salieron del hotel donde se habían quedado. Observó su alrededor, notando que el día sería templado. Estiró sus brazos y sonrió.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su partida a Kanto. Cada día había sido como antes de haberse ido a Kalos. Aunque, por supuesto, tenía un poco más de cargas por haberse ido por bastante tiempo. Un recordatorio borró su reciente felicidad, algo que hubiese preferido evitar y que aún no le había dicho a Serena.

Estaba tambaleándose por tomar una decisión sensata. En un momento como ese, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si él la hubiese buscado antes. Inhaló y exhaló, caminando entre las personas hasta que llegó a un centro pokémon. Estaría a punto de decirle a la castaña que…

Agitó su cabeza, miró a su Pikachu y éste le soltó su típica frase. Entraron al lugar, encontrándose con poca gente. Se posicionó frente a la pantalla del vídeo-teléfono y esperó a Serena. Divagó unos minutos, volteó a ver hacia sus costados y notó a unos muchachos murmurando cosas.

Un sonidito lo desconcentró, miró la pantalla y observó a Grace.

"¿Cómo se los digo?", pensó por última vez.

—¡Papá! —gritó la pequeña.

La vio con sus cabellos ondulados y revueltos. Otra vez, el Pangoro de Serena la estaba cargando. Su Pikachu saludó a la pequeña, ésta sonrió en grande, y a él se le encogió el corazón. Bien, jamás había sido muy prudente con los niños, pero se motivó a sí mismo para ser delicado.

Aunque, primero, lo primero.

—¿Cómo estás, Grace?

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó, subiendo sus brazos—. ¡Pronto será mi cumpleaños!

Ash sacó a relucir una media sonrisa. La niña siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Ah, ¿y cuánto falta para eso?

La rubia le guiñó un ojo, para después decir:

—¡Adivina!

Ash, de inmediato, colocó una pose pensativa. Pasaron unos segundos, y se escuchó una voz, pero no de él, ni de la niña.

—Hija, Ash no tiene mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes —habló él, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verla—. Tengo tiempo libre.

—Pero —susurró Serena, renuente. Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, teniendo una pequeña batalla para ver quién cedía—, bien —accedió, sacándole una sonrisa a los demás.

—Entonces —empezó Ash de nuevo—. Creo que tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses, ¿no?

Grace negó con la cabeza.

—Es unos días después de Navidad —aclaró con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Estarás aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ash se tensó al instante con eso, pasó su mano por detrás de su cuello, y el silencio se armó. Pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Serena, ella parecía estar entendiendo su silencio.

En ese momento, pudo comprender que decepcionar a la niña le podía costar caro, pero tenía que ser sincero.

—Bueno, puede que no vaya a regresar dentro de una semana.

El silencio se volvió a presentar, observó a la castaña unos segundos y luego a Grace. Serena, quien lo estaba viendo, apartó la vista de él, posando su mirada en la más pequeña.

—Grace, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Delphox? —preguntó rápido.

La pequeña le miró confundida.

—Quiero hablar con papá —dijo firme.

La dama empezó a morderse el labio inferior, suspiró y miró a Ash. Estaba indeciso en cómo decirles aquello, así que sólo pudo soltar un suspiro, frustrado.

—Lo siento —susurró, mirándolas a los ojos—. Voy a quedarme un mes más.

Todos callaron, tensando el ambiente. Grace perdió su sonrisa y parecía triste, preocupándolo. Observó a Serena fijando la vista en la niña, con el rostro llenó de empatía.

Serena hubiera preferido darle ella la noticia, porque sabía la forma en que la niña reaccionaba. Siempre trataba de suavizar las decepciones. La castaña estaba más concentrada en cómo se sentía la pequeña, que en sus sentimientos, así que se movió cerca de la niña y la cargó en sus brazos. La niña terminó pegando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Y Ash no pudo sentirse peor, resopló y desvió su mirada a Pikachu.

El pequeño pokémon no quería quedarse callado, así que no dudó en expresarse:

—¡Pika, pikapi! —Movió sus pequeñas patas, intentando llamar la atención de Grace, lo cual funcionó—. ¡Pikachu!

Ash también recuperó un poco la compostura con eso, sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó.

—Sé que les prometí regresar durante esta semana. —Calló por unos segundos, después prosiguió—. Pero todavía tengo pendientes que solucionar, sino tendré muchos problemas.

La niña no miraba a Ash, tan sólo tenía la mirada baja. Él no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no era de los que lidiaban con ese tipo de cosas, aunque jugar con niños se le daba bien. Buscó en su cabeza alguna cosa, otra promesa, algo que pudiera tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Observó a Serena, y esta intentaba sonreírle, aunque sabía que estaba tal vez algo molesta.

—Pika —murmuró su pokémon, señalando sus pokébolas.

Ash entendió la indirecta y le agradeció a su pokémon por ello.

—Grace —llamó cauto, la niña medio asintió en respuesta—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi equipo de Kalos?

—Sí —susurró, sin mirarle todavía.

—Bueno, prometo, en serio —dijo decidido—, que cuando regrese te presentaré a mi equipo completo.

La niña levantó un poco su mirada, tan sólo lo veía de soslayo.

—Incluso, podemos visitar a Goodra en su pantano —ofreció, sonriendo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la menor, ya mirándolo—. ¿Podré ver a Greninja?

El mayor asintió despacio. Serena miraba la escena con interés.

—Promesa de meñique, Grace —finalizó, levantando el dedo mencionado. La niña también lo elevó y sellaron la promesa.

—¡Mamá, podremos ir todos juntos a ver a Goodra!

—Por supuesto, hija —dijo mirándola sonriente—. Pero por ahora, despídete de Ash porque tengo que hablar a solas con él.

La niña asintió sin problemas y volteó a ver al mencionado.

—¡Adiós, papá! —Hizo el ademán con su manita, cerró los ojos y sonrió—. ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa!

"Jamás lo olvidaría", pensó Ash.

La niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre y caminó junto a Pangoro, lejos de ahí. La castaña cambió su expresión a una seria y lo miró, confundida.

—¿Un mes más? —cuestionó, cortante.

—Suena como mucho tiempo —aceptó derrotado—. Y sé que no es lo que te prometí, pero eso no significa que no vaya a volver jamás.

Serena hizo una mueca, sabía que Ash no era mentiroso, pero su inseguridad intentaba salir a flote. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, suspiró y volvió su mirada a los ojos de él.

—Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal —explicó, vacilante—. No sería tan complicado si Grace no estuviera en el asunto, Ash.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió rápido—. No quiero lastimarte. —Pasó una mano por su cabello, desviando su vista lejos de ella—. A ninguna de las dos.

La dama volteó a ver a su pequeña, ésta estaba sonriente, correteando de un lado a otro. La sola idea de verla triste o lastimada hacía sentir miserable a Serena. Y lo que menos deseaba era que todo se complicara con Ash.

"Vamos, nada se tiene que complicar", analizó en su cabeza. "Sólo será un mes más"

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su pareja.

—Yo, no lo sé —respondió con honestidad.

Él sacudió su cabeza con lentitud, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y pasó una de sus manos, por detrás de su cabeza.

—Las extraño.

La castaña se sonrojó. La forma tan directa de decírselo, la chocó un poco. Más porque ella, en ese momento, estaba pensando en cómo manejar esa situación, en cómo controlar sus inseguridades y como no salir lastimada si pasaba algo. Pero ahí estaba él, haciendo eso, diciéndole ese tipo de cosas que la hacían olvidarse de sus cuestiones. Movía sus pensamientos de lugar, anulaba sus otras opciones y la hacían tomar un solo rumbo: el que más deseaba.

Ella deseaba creer en él y no dudar jamás. Su corazón latió lento y pudo notar ese brillo en la mirada de Ash.

—También los extraño.

El campeón soltó una pequeña risa, contagiándola a ella también.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sí.

—Si encontramos a los padres de Grace… —Se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, hablaba despacio, escogiendo bien sus palabras—, ¿seguiremos juntos?

Como si nunca hubiese pasado algo, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese sido un obstáculo, ambos pudieron encontrarse con sus versiones más jóvenes. Tenían la ilusión de estarse viendo de frente, cara a cara, en el mismo lugar y espacio. Y él sabía que eso significaba mucho, e intuía que esa pregunta iba más allá de lo que podía conocer, así que asintió diciendo:

—¡Eso no se pregunta!

Ambos volvieron a sonreírse, teniendo una especie de _déjà vu._

* * *

Kurt intentó acomodarse en su silla. Solía quería quedarse dormido por lo poco que dormía, y si era sincero, hacía muchos años que eso le dejó de importar. Miró a su alrededor, observando las siempre paredes blancas que lo ponían de los nervios. Lo único aliviador era tener a su esposa cerca.

Después de tantas complicaciones, diagnósticos y falsas alarmas, al fin se encontraba junto a Amy. Aun no podía creer que la estaba viendo, allí acostada en esa cama. Sabía que no todo era perfecto, ni si quiera estaban cerca del "todo está bien", pero habían avanzado.

Suprimió los malos recuerdos, no quería rememorar como su esposa no recordaba quién era al inicio. Le dolía tener en cuenta que ella tenía espacios en blanco en sus memorias, y era por eso que no podía recodar su matrimonio o a su hija. No obstante, habían progresado, al menos ella solía tratarlo casi con la misma cercanía de su relación.

Paseó sus manos por su rostro, miró el reloj en su muñeca y vio que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Dentro de unos minutos iniciaba la terapia de su esposa.

Se levantó de su silla, estiró sus brazos y bostezó.

—Siempre tan perezoso —comentó una voz femenina.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, observando a Amy con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no es nada cómodo dormir ahí —señaló con obviedad.

—Te he dicho que no durmieras aquí. Estoy bien.

—Sabes que no me iría —dijo con imprudencia, ella se sonrojó y él tosió—. Siempre estás alrededor de mí, la costumbre. Eso es todo.

La mujer lo miró con curiosidad.

Kurt siempre hacía lo mismo, decía ese tipo de cosas muy fuera de lugar, según Amy. Era extraño que estuviese tanto tiempo ahí, acompañándola, lo cual la llevaba a pensar que su amistad había ido más allá con el tiempo, pero eso no podía recordarlo. Ella no era capaz de recodar muchas cosas y no entendía qué hacía allí, o cómo había terminado accidentada.

Más de una vez le preguntó a su mejor amigo qué tipo de relación tenían, y él se negaba a decirle algo o vacilaba. Y Amy sabía que era porque, si habían tenido algo, él sentiría que estaría aprovechándose de ella, por su estado, por cómo estaba y por qué no podía recordar muchas cosas. Aunque, sabía que Kurt era un gran tipo, alguien en quien podría confiar. Él metería las manos al fuego sólo por su bienestar.

La cuestión era que, mientras las cosas no estuvieran del todo bien, su amigo no haría nada. Pero era ilógico no tomarle aprecio a él. Kurt veló todo el tiempo por ella, estuvo presente desde que se despertó e incluso, le había contado cómo se habían conocido, y sus pokémon lo reconocían. Desconfiar sería tonto.

—¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó la rubia, mirándolo desafiante.

Él la miró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes.

—No, no lo sé, Amy —respondió, desviando su vista.

—Sí, sí sabes, Kort —dijo en broma.

—Kurt —corrigió, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Te diré Kort hasta que me digas —desafió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, llámame Kort.

Ella le miró indignada, y él sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Kurt!

El aludido le miró con inocencia.

—¿Sí?

Y él comenzó a reír contagiándola a ella. Al finalizar, Amy le vio con suavidad.

—Dime si éramos —susurró, cerrando los ojos—, pareja.

La mujer abrió los ojos y miró la chispa de tristeza en los ojos de su compañero. Hizo lo posible por entender la respuesta en su mirada, y aunque por dentro la sabía, no quería aceptarla.

—¿Eso haría alguna diferencia? —cuestionó frustrado.

—Me gustaría saber.

—Lo sé, pero ¿eso cambiaría las cosas?

La rubia estaba cansada de pedirle lo mismo. Jamás tenía una respuesta muy clara.

—Tengo derecho a saber.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No te hará bien, necesitas estar tranquila.

Ella apretó la sabana que estaba entre sus manos.

—¡Ya pasó más de un año! —gritó molesta—. Necesito saber —murmuró.

El silencio se prolongó por un rato más, Kurt ocultaba muchas cosas. Más porque, revivir el recuerdo de su hija, de quien no sabía si estaba viva, le dolía como si hubiera pasado ayer.

—Amy, por favor —suplicó serio—. No puedo.

—¿No puedes? —Su voz taladraba la mente del rubio—. Presiento que ese no es el problema, Kurt.

Ella no supo del instante en que él se levantó de la silla. Tan sólo se dio cuenta cuando lo tenía en frente, con esa mirada herida y destrozada. Sabía de más que era una imprudente, exigía sin medir las consecuencias y, aunque era consciente del peso de la situación, estaba siendo terca.

—Y tienes razón —soltó con molestia—. El problema es que creo que todo se va a arreglar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué nada se va a arreglar? ¿Crees que no seremos los mismos?

—Eso es lo secundario —respondió, haciendo una mueca, melancólico—. Jamás me vas a perdonar.

Amy no tenía todos sus recuerdos. Al principio por supuesto que no era capaz de saber ni quién era, pero con el tratamiento y el tiempo se fue recuperando. Ya sabía muchísimas cosas básicas de su vida, pero había otras, como lo que sucedió hace tres años, que no recordaba en absoluto.

—¿Perdonar? —Jaló a su compañero de la manga de su chaqueta. Ambos quedaron casi a la misma altura, siendo un milagro que él no hubiese perdido el equilibrio—. Si teníamos algo sólo dilo.

Kurt se estaba volviendo loco. Como si el que ella estuviese dormida por casi año y medio no hubiese bastado, tuvo que soportar otros dieciocho meses, donde su esposa no recordaba al principio ni quién era.

El médico le había dicho que era normal, que el cerebro había pasado mucho tiempo dormido, por lo que al despertar, era lógico que tuviera una pérdida de memoria temporal. El problema fue mayor cuando ella no fue capaz de recuperar todos su recuerdos, también cuando se dieron cuenta que Amy no podía caminar, teniendo que tomar terapias en un centro de daño cerebral.

Decirle a su esposa que la policía no pudo encontrar a Grace era demasiado.

Estaba dolido, molesto, irritado y cansado. Muchísimas veces tuvo ganas de decirle cuánto la quería. No existía peor sentimiento que haberla visto conectada a un montón de máquinas, luchando por sobrevivir.

Por eso no podía decirle como se sentía. La estabilidad emocional y física de su esposa estaba frágil, decirle todo lo que habían vivido sería un shock total. Además, ¿volverían a tener algo? No quería aprovecharse de la soledad que Amy podría sentir. Así que esperaría hasta que ella estuviese lista, hasta que su relación-química estuviera donde se quedó o donde podría avanzar.

Pero no podía más. Tenerla tan cerca, mirarla a los ojos y no decirle lo que sentía era una locura. Y de nuevo por ella, hacía una estupidez desmedida.

—Más que eso —contestó, acercándose más a ella—. Te amo, Amy.

Cortó el espacio entre ambos, olvido que estaba en un hospital y posó sus labios en la frente de Amy.

Kurt estaba demasiado confundido como para hacer alguna otra cosa. Además, siempre que le decía que aquello, la besaba ahí y le sonreía. Amy solía jalarlo de su corbata vaquera y lo besaba con impulsividad.

Pero en ese instante, ella no hizo nada. Y eso le rompió de nuevo el corazón a Kurt.

* * *

Clemont miró con atención la pila de libros que tenía al lado. Estaba en su laboratorio revisando, por milésima vez, la información sobre el cerebro y su funcionamiento. Desde que Bonnie lo alentó a ayudar con el asunto de Grace, se había dedicado a estudiar todo sobre traumatismos, pérdida de memoria, frecuencias cerebrales y demás.

No había querido decirle algo a Serena, necesita estar muy bien informado. Así que, en aquella habitación mantenía siempre un pizarrón, donde apuntaba sus ideas, para averiguar sobre la pérdida de memoria de la niña. Había muchas cosas que le interesaban y que podía probar, aunque no se sentía muy seguro porque, no era ningún médico especializado, y eso no le daría seguridad a la castaña.

Suspiró, mirando de nuevo el libro que leía. Volteó a ver la pizarra e intentó recordar cada dato que Serena le había dicho con respecto a la pequeña. Tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando una rubia alta entró.

Él estaba parado en frente de la pizarra, mordiendo el tapón del marcador. Ella decidió tocarle el hombro, y éste se dio a vuelta, asustado.

—¡Korrina!

—¡Hola, Clemont! —saludó, animosa.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro, la miró unos segundos y sonrió.

—¿Íbamos a salir hoy? —preguntó, empezando a acercarse a ella—. Lamento si era así, he estado-

—Estudiando el asunto de Grace —terminó su novia por él—. Lo sé, no importa.

—Pero, Korrina.

—No íbamos a salir hoy —aclaró, tomándolo de la mano—. Pero veo que sí quieres, así que saldremos un rato.

Se dejó llevar por su compañera. Ella siempre hacía eso, cada vez que lo veía estresado, solía llevarlo a quién sabe dónde para hacer cosas en las que siempre salía perdiendo, pero se divertía a pesar de todo. Se sonrojó al recordar el día que comenzaron a salir.

Tenía que ser una locura. Clemont y Korrina juntos, él y ella como pareja. No era normal según su punto de vista, sin embargo al mirarla a los ojos eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su miedo e inseguridad se iban, y esa acogedora sensación de estar donde debería lo llenaba. Sacudió su cabeza, regresando a la realidad, dándose cuenta que estaban afuera de su gimnasio.

—Ah, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó el científico.

—¡Oh, tendremos una batalla!

Ella lo soltó y caminó lejos de él.

—¿P-Por qué? —cuestionó, confundido.

—¡Hace tiempo que no tenemos una! —contestó, gritando a lo lejos—. Siempre las teníamos cuando venía de visita, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió, suspiró y empezó a pensar cuál pokémon iba a usar.

—¡Usa a tu Luxray!

Eso le provocó una pequeña risa. Hizo lo que Korrina le pidió y sacó a su pokémon, observó de nuevo a su pareja e hizo una mueca.

—Sin mega evoluciones, Korrina.

Ella hizo un ademán, restándole importancia.

—Puedes con eso, estoy segura.

—¡Korrina! —reclamó rápido. Sabía que si no se apresuraba, su novia iba a llevarle la contra, y aunque eso fuese lo normal, no pudo evitar llamarle la atención.

Y sin que tuviera oportunidad para decir algo más, vio como ella mega evolucionó a Lucario. Ya no protestó, más bien se acercó a su pokémon y le indicó que dieran más del cien por ciento para poder ganar. Pasada la transformación la vio de reojo, notando lo emocionada que estaba. Inhaló y exhaló, acomodando sus lentes, mirándola sonriente.

—Ganaste esta, pero la batalla todavía no.

—Ya veremos —contestó, mirándolo retadora.

La batalla comenzó y al principio la rubia llevaba la ventaja. Él no tardó mucho en equilibrar la balanza, conocía muy bien a su novia y sus estrategias.

Todavía podía rememorar como la rubia, hacía años, regresaba por una revancha. Y así hasta que empezaron a hacer más cosas juntos, llevándolos al acercamiento y atracción. No sabía si él había sido el primero en sentir algo, pero le alegraba saber que era correspondido cuando le pidió a ella salir en el sentido romántico.

Lo que ambos vivieron hacía sido tan personal, tan privado, solo sus pokémon habían visto sus acercamientos. Serena estaba muy ocupada con sus problemas, Bonnie viajaba mucho y él había estado solo, hasta que Korrina llegó con ese aire vibrante.

Y siempre que tenían una batalla, sentía que se conectaban de alguna forma. Como una especie de trato secreto entre los dos. Eran ambos y sus pokémon en un mismo instante, disfrutando del momento.

Lástima que ese día no pudieron terminar su batalla. Casi al finalizar (cuando Korrina parecía que iba a ganar, pero en realidad Clemont tenía un as bajo la manga), Grace llegó junto a Serena. La rubia dejó lo que hacía y junto a Lucario se acercaron a la niña, para abrazarla con enorme cariño.

El líder de gimnasio también se acercó y saludó a su amiga.

—Quería conversar contigo —dijo Serena—. Y Grace quería jugar con Luxray. Lamento si interrumpí algo.

—Oh, está bien —cedió Clemont—. Korrina y yo nos arreglaremos después.

—¡Por supuesto! —habló la rubia—. De todas formas me quedaría a dormir aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, ignorando el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio—. Iré a jugar con tu hija en lo que hablan.

Serena y Clemont asintieron, y tanto la niña como la líder de gimnasio caminaron lejos de ahí.

—¿Pasó algo?

La castaña hizo una mueca.

—Sí, Grace tiene pesadillas.

El rubio la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué tipo?

—No estoy muy segura —respondió, mirando al suelo—. Ella no suele recordarlas mucho, pero siempre menciona un bosque.

—¿Y ella grita o se siente asustada?

La modista susurró un "sí".

—Suele despertarse agitada —explicó, empezando a sonar más preocupada—. Al principio sólo iba a mi habitación y me pedía quedarse a dormir conmigo. No le vi lo malo, pero empezó a venir más seguido. Un día que me desperté en la madrugada, y la escuché quejándose entre sueños.

Clemont colocó una de sus manos en su mentó, empezando a reflexionar.

—¿Crees que esté empezando a recordar?

—Creo que sí —respondió la castaña—. Aunque, hace años cuando la llevé al hospital, le hicieron algunas resonancias magnéticas y demás pruebas. —Levantó la vista y suspiró—. Me dijeron que no había casi ninguna probabilidad de recuperar su memoria.

Estuvieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que él decidió hablar:

—Leí varios libros acerca de esto, creo que puedo ayudarte —explicó Clemont—. Pero es obvio que necesito la ayuda de algún especialista.

—¿Crees que —calló unos segundos, respirando hondo y soltándolo—, recuerde quienes son sus padres?

—No lo sé, pero es posible que recuerde el accidente. —Torció un poco el gesto, volteó a ver a Grace y regresó la vista a su amiga—. Ven mañana, pero necesito que pienses en cada detalle sobre el día que la encontraste, y me traigas alguna cosa que pudiste hallar ese día.

—¿Tienes algún invento que pueda ayudarnos? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—A lo mejor —respondió, sonriendo—. También podrías comunicarte con ese detective para averiguar qué ha logrado conseguir.

—Sí, intentaré que sea lo antes posible.

Estuvieron conversando otro rato acerca de Grace. Luego, Serena le preguntó a Clemont la fecha de su boda con Korrina. Resulta que tardaría un poco más de medio año si todo salía bien. Minutos más tarde, fueron hacía donde estaban las dos rubias y decidieron ir a almorzar algo.

* * *

Ash miró con atención al muchacho al que acababa de derrotar. El tener batallas le despejaba la cabeza y lo ponía de buen humor. Jamás le molestaba aceptar algún duelo, más si quienes lo retaban eran niños. Eso le traía demasiados recuerdos, pero ese no era el punto.

En ese preciso instante, iba de camino a casa. Tenía muchísimas cosas que contarle a su madre y necesitaba preguntare sobre algo en particular que no entendía. Después de eso, tal vez tendría suerte si se topaba con Gary o el profesor Oak. Su parada no duraría mucho, un par de días y retomaría su viaje.

Mientras camina en los alrededores de su pueblo natal, se preguntó cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haber ido a buscar a Serena antes. Suponía que todo sería menos complicado, porque toda esa desconfianza que tenía ella era por eso mismo, por el sentimiento de abandono impregnado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, miró a su Pikachu, corriendo animado y miró al cielo.

Podría llevar a Grace a Kanto, presentarle a su madre, llevarla al boque un rato, acampar, presentarle a profesor Oak. Hasta podría mostrarle a todos sus pokémon.

El pensamiento le hizo sentirse feliz. No es que antes le hubiese hecho falta compañía, pero el tener a alguien esperándolo (una persona que no fuese su mamá), le hacía sentir algo que no entendía.

Era extraño, pensaba en esa niña y su corazón reaccionaba. Era distinto a pensar en Serena o en sus pokémon, o incluso sus amigos.

Como la extrañaba, Grace emitía una energía que lo alentaba a recorrer el mundo en una noche si ella se lo pedía. El sólo pensar que ella sufrió mucho con aquella tragedia, lo hacía sentir _mal_ , e incluso analizaba el cómo se habrá sentido, al decirle que no llegaría en la primera fecha que había dicho. Quería lo mejor para esa niña, así que nada más llegando a Kalos, iría a buscar a los padres de la niña.

Sabía que era un paso duro, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella crecería y sabría la verdad con el tiempo, y al mal paso mejor darle prisa.

—¡Ash, hijo!

Escuchar la voz de su madre lo hizo desconcentrarse. La vio corriendo hacia él, y sin más lo abrazó. Correspondió al abrazo, y su Pikachu también recibió uno.

—Mamá, que gusto verte.

—¡Ay, hijo, deberías venir más seguido! —regañó, todavía feliz.

—Sí, pero es que-

—¿Viste a Serena? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, pero no es lo que-

—¡Oh! ¿Cuándo se casan?

Ash no era de sonrojarse mucho, pero esa pregunta sí lo que lo avergonzó. No era muy evidente, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

—Mamá, no nos vamos a casar —dijo apresurado.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —respondió, rascándose la nuca.

—No me digas —habló la señora, cerrando los ojos—. Alguien más se casó con ella, ¿no?

—No, mamá.

—¡Pika! —gritó el pokémon, apoyando a su entrenador—. Pika, pikapi —explicó, haciendo varios ademanes.

—Nunca te entiendo, hijo.

Él pasó su mano por su rostro, suspiró e intentó sonar más tranquilo.

—Te lo explico en la casa, es una historia algo larga.

—Está bien, pero quiero detalles.

—Sí, te los daremos. —Sonrió, caminando junto a su madre y su pokémon.

* * *

Bonnie miró el restaurante con sorpresa. Ella había ido a inscribirse para una competencia que habría dentro de unas semanas, y no se esperaba con que sus amigos no la hubiesen invitado al almuerzo. Entró con rapidez, y sin que nadie de sus conocidos lo esperara, tomó una silla vacía y la llevó hasta su mesa.

—Chicos, ¡debieron avisarme! —reclamó un poco molesta—. Me hubiese venido más rápido.

Clemont se rio un poco.

—Pensé que volverías más tarde —respondió, comiendo un trozo de fruta de su ensalada—, eso me habías dicho.

—¡Sí, pero llegué temprano y me inscribí antes! —Volvió su vista hacía Korrina y le sonrió—. No importa, todavía puedo pasar el resto de la tarde con ustedes.

Serena, quién estaba hablando con su hija, miró a la rubia corredora.

—¿Cuándo es tu competencia?

—Dentro de dos semanas —contestó alegre—. ¡Ay! ¿Cómo está la futura mejor corredora? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Grace.

—¡Bien! —respondió igual de feliz—. Mi papá me presentará a su equipo de Kalos, y me llevará con Goodra cuando regrese el próximo mes.

Bonnie, al escuchar eso, frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? —Vio con intensidad a Serena, y ésta retiró la vista—. ¿Ash no volverá esta semana?

—Tiene mucho trabajo —respondió la castaña.

—La ensalada está deliciosa —comentó Korrina para evitar escandalizar a la niña.

—Sí, pero —susurró Bonnie, confundida. Giró a ver a su hermano, quién le hizo una señal para no hacer un drama frente a la menor—. ¿Por qué soy la que se entera de último todo?

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Serena.

Ella resopló y miró el menú que había en la mesa.

—¿No han ordenado el plato principal?

—No —respondió Korrina—. Todavía puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—Genial —masculló, concentrándose en los platillos escritos.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, Serena acompañó a su hija al baño mientras los tres rubios se quedaban en la mesa a hablar.

—Creo que tendré avances con respecto a Grace —anunció Clemont.

—¡Eso es muy bueno, Clemont! —habló Korrina, tomándolo de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—¿En qué avanzaste? —preguntó su hermana.

—Grace tiene pesadillas, y me quedaré a observar de que se trata —contestó, resumiendo los hechos—. Lo otro es que necesito a algún médico especialista para eso.

—¿Un neurólogo? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Sí, será un poco complicado.

La más joven entre ellos se quedó pensando unos segundos, parecía concentrase en algo en particular.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Dick me dijo que su padre era médico —comentó vacilante—. No estoy muy segura.

Clemont se sorprendió demasiado con eso.

—Bonnie, podrías preguntarle sobre eso para confirmarlo —explicó el científico—. Podríamos obtener la ayuda que necesitamos si es así, no de él a lo mejor, pero puede conocer a algún neurólogo.

La rubia asintió con ánimo.

—Tan pronto como pueda le preguntaré. —Miró la ensalada de su hermano y sin preguntar agarró un pedazo de piña—. Por cierto, ¿me van a contar como empezaron a salir? —Metió en su boca la fruta, esperando la respuesta por parte de ambos.

—¿Quieres todos los detalles? —preguntó Korrina, sin preocupación.

—T-Te lo contaré más tarde —tartamudeó Clemont—. Nunca me dejas terminar de contarte todo.

La menor rodó los ojos.

—Siempre pones detalles aburridos, o te quedas trabado en alguna parte —dijo, volviendo a tomar fruta del plato de su hermano—. Mejor que me la cuente Korrina.

—Seguro —respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

El rubio miró a ambas mujeres y suspiró. Ellas siempre lo ponían de los nervios con mucha facilidad, aunque de diferentes maneras y por distintos motivos. Su novia soltó una pequeña risa por eso, y por debajo de la mesa apretó más el agarre de su mano.

Eso lo hizo voltearla a ver, ella le regaló un guiño y él sonrió, sonrojado.

—¿Están coqueteando en frente de mí? —preguntó Bonnie, un poco asqueada.

—No —respondió Korrina—. Eso no es coquetear —explicó como si nada.

—Como sea, no lo hagan —comentó, volviendo a tomar fruta de la ensalada de Clemont.

—Bonnie, no hagas eso.

—Pero no tengo ensalada —recalcó en un tono infantil.

—Pues pediremos una, pero deja la mía.

La joven cedió sin más. Unos pocos minutos después, Serena regresó junto a la niña.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque. El lugar quedaba cerca del centro de daño cerebral, así que no había caminado muy lejos luego de salir de ahí.

No tenía idea de qué le dolía más, si el rechazo de su esposa o el sentimiento de culpa por habérselo dicho. Se sentía estúpido, era como si todos sus sentimientos consumieran sus ganas de seguir adelante.

Ella nunca lo había rechazado, ni si quiera cuando le pidió salir como algo más. Siempre había sido algo mutuo y no entendía porque de repente, nada era como antes.

Escuchó el ruido de pasos y hojas moviéndose, retiró las manos de su rostro y miró a su Skiddo. Este se acercó e intentó animarlo, y aunque lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, el mal seguía existiendo en su interior. Fijó su vista en el pokémon, observando la mirada llena de melancolía en él.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró, acariciando su cabeza—. Hiciste lo que pudiste para acompañar a mi hija. Estoy seguro, que ella donde esté ahora, te sigue amando.

El pokémon volvió a acercarse más a él, y Kurt lo abrazo. Ese Skiddo era de Grace, o al menos lo iba a ser. Desde que la niña había nacido el pokémon siempre la acompañó, porque a él se le había ocurrido regalarle un pokémon cuando naciera. Y estaba de más decir que ambos habían sido más que unidos. Por eso, el día que su hija desapareció, creía que ese pokémon estaría con ella.

Pero cuando buscó en el bosque, y sólo encontró al Skiddo, supo que todo estaba más que mal. Y el pokémon no hizo nada más que sentirse frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Los únicos que lo acompañaron a él en su dolor, fueron su padre (quién lo consoló en su peor momento), y los pokémon de él y su esposa.

Y ese Skiddo, era muy especial. Lo había ayudado, sin parar, a buscar (hasta donde pudiera) a su pequeña niña. No hubo mucho que hacer, jamás podía alejarse mucho debido al estado de su esposa.

Se levantó de su banca, se pasó su mano por todo el cabello e intentó sonreír.

—Tenemos que volver.

Ambos emprendieron camino de vuelta al centro. Cuando entraron una de las enfermeras le avisó que su esposa quería verlo. Caminó hasta la habitación y la vio, con el rostro más pálido que hacía unas horas, cuando la había dejado después de la terapia.

Miró confundido el reloj en la pared, a lo mucho se había ido unas tres horas. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó pensar si no era así, ya no sabía ni a qué hora se había ido.

Una pequeña sensación nefasta se instaló en su corazón, una parecida al día del accidente. No se quiso mover, pero el Skiddo pasó hasta quedar junto a la cama de su esposa. El ambiente se tensó, su boca se secó y Amy le miró, conmocionada.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró.

Sintió toda su espina dorsal hormiguearse al escuchar eso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Seis mil palabras cabales (exactas, lamento el modismo xD), algo así.

¡Y aquí lo dejo! No sabía cómo terminarlo, la verdad, eso último vino así como ustedes lo leyeron. Pero, aquí las dudas, ¿qué es lo que recuerda?

¿Qué piensan?

Agradezco tanto sus comentarios también el que me tengan tanta paciencia. No tengo ni cómo agradecérselos.

Oh, sí. ¡Gracias por leer!

Al fin, pude terminarlo xD Quería desde hace rato. Como verán, empieza el drama y el desenlace de la historia de Grace. Salen más personajes, y veremos cómo otros influyen y ayudan dentro de la historia.

Antes de que se enojen con Ash y le tiren piedras, entiéndanle un poco xD Serena y Grace ya son parte de su vida, pero él todavía es campeón de Kanto.

Como sea, intenté colocar más de Korrina/Clemont, y explicar lo que se viene. Lo que puse puede parecer un poco relleno, pero no lo es. Influye un poco en la historia y como se desenvuelve lo que viene.

Siento (independientemente de las faltas) que he mejorado un poco en mi narración o en como fluye la historia. No sé, así lo siento xD

Lamento mucho las faltas de coherencia, palabras cambiadas, y frases raras.

¡En fin!

Nos estaremos leyendo,

¡Suerte!

 **¿** Reviews **?**

 **Actualizado el** : 08/12/2016


End file.
